Wrenches and Wetwipes
by yllwcrd
Summary: Alex and Happy have been happy together for years. However, not everything can stay happy when it comes to SAMCRO and the drama that fills the small town of Charming, California. Now add a kid and a grumpy pitbull into the mix... HappyxOC SMUT
1. one

**I am a sucker for Happy Lowman, my dudes. Hope y'all enjoy this sequel to Mechanics and Motorcycles :-)**

* * *

Much to Alexandria Lowman's joy, Lyla had not chosen her to be a bridesmaid. That didn't stop Alex from being dragged into the wedding planning, the excited blonde dragged her along to do things that Alex hadn't even done for her own wedding. Wedding dress shopping was the most excruciating thing in the world and Alex was glad she didn't have to endure all of the try-ons it took to find one you liked. Admittedly, she wasn't surprised when Lyla chose a very short dress. It really suited the blonde's personality, even if she weren't a pornstar.

Alex had even been at the Wahewa Reservation helping set everything up the day before the wedding. In reality, if it weren't a wedding between a biker and a pornstar it would be a lovely wedding. The string lights and a multitude of flowers made the wooded area look absolutely beautiful in the sunshine.

Dressed in a sleek sweetheart neckline black bodycon dress, Alex was squished between Happy and Juice as they waited for Piney to walk Lyla down the makeshift alley of Motorcycles. Kozik was in the row behind them, catching Alex's eye over Juice's shoulder and shooting her goofy looks every now and then. Alex was snuggled into Happy's side, his arm over her shoulders, Alex watched with a smile as the officiant started the ceremony.

"You look handsome with the hair, Juicey" Alex grinned at the Puerto Rican, who blushed bright red at her compliment.

"Thanks, Al" he cleared his throat, rubbing at his jaw nervously. Alex laughed as she watched his nervous reaction. Glancing over her shoulder, she understood why. Happy was glaring daggers at Juice, malice clear in his eyes.

The applause was deafening as Lyla and Piney appeared. Jumping to look forward, Alex watched intently as Lyla walked confidently in her sky-high heels. The garter peeking out underneath the short dress was a nice touch. With the volume of the cheers, Alex was glad she had driven down to Bakersfield and left Max with his Abuela for the weekend. The poor kid hated loud noises unless he was making them. Smiling up at Happy, she pressed a kiss to his cheek as he raised a brow at her sudden affection.

"You look ridiculously handsome in that button-up, sorry. Last time you wore it was our own wedding" Alex grinned at him as he frowned at her.

"You gettin' sad that we didn't do the whole big wedding thing?" He asked hesitantly, unable to read the emotion on Alex's face. She couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped her when she saw the fear in Happy's eyes.

"Not at all" she leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips before going back to watching the ceremony. She had laughed along with the crowd when Jax pretended not to have the rings, appreciating the light humour amidst the boring enough ceremony.  
When it came to the vows, Alex saw Juice shoot her a weird look while Opie began speaking. Something was coming and Alex wasn't sure what…

Everything became clear when Jax's voice prompted 'and?'.

"Treat you as good as my leather and…" Opie hesitated and Alex peeked at Happy.

"RIDE YOU AS GOOD AS MY HARLEY" the crowd of Sons cheered as Opie mumbled the words, almost embarrassed. Alex laughed lightly, peering up at Happy with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Now I'm really glad we didn't have a big wedding. I'm sure Ma and Tia Theresa would have died at that part" She whispered and he grinned down at her. His large hand was resting on her thigh, and he squeezed it gently three times.

As the officiant announced Lyla and Opie as husband and wife, Happy pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Alex's head. When Alex looked up at him, he had a smile in his eyes which looked amusing compared to the stoic glare on his face. The clapping as Opie and Lyla walked down the aisle as husband and wife was deafening and somehow louder than before. Once the noise had calmed down, Alex glanced at Happy and Juice.

"When are you boys leaving?" Alex asked, standing from her seat. Happy stood too and smiled down at her, even in six-inch heels she barely came to his chin.

"After cake and shit," Juice smiled, "Can't just disappear suddenly" Alex nodded and tucked herself against Happy's side.

"Don't come back covered in blood, please. I'm trying to force Hap to dance with me at least once" Alex stage whispered to Juice, smiling mischievously. Juice laughed and Chibs joined the small group with a chuckle. Apparently, he had overheard. Happy was glowering at her, sliding a hand down to pinch her ass. With a yelp and a smack to his chest, Alex playfully glared at him.

"Did you enjoy it, Chibby?" Alex asked, a bright smile on her face. Chibs grinned, the scars on his cheeks stretching.

"Aye. Beautiful ceremony" The Scotsman grinned, pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek in greeting.

"Wanna dance, Telford?" Alex asked with a playful wink.

"Aye but I can't promise you won't fall in love with me, Lass" Chibs chuckled causing Happy to growl, pulling Alex closer to his side protectively.

"You get one fuckin' dance and that's it" Happy grumbled, pulling Alex to the small dancefloor that had been set up a little ways away for the reception. Alex laughed, excited that Happy had relented.

"Can't believe I'm doin' this" Happy mumbled, swaying slowly to the song playing over the speakers. Never once in her life did Alex imagine herself slow dancing to the Eagles' Best of my Love on a reservation under strings of lights and trees, but at that moment she didn't wanna be anywhere else.

"You're not allowed to pout, Hap. Even Clay and Gem are dancin'" She grinned, nodding her head towards where the couple were swaying with their eyes closed. Happy grunted as Alex began singing along to the song,

When the song ended Alex felt as if it had rushed past, whereas Happy felt as if it dragged on forever. Pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, Alex smiled up at her husband.

"Thank you. I know you hate dancing even when Koz is home to witness it" Alex whispered against his lips. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile before he pressed a harder kiss against her mouth.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we gotta get going," Juice said, tapping Alex on the shoulder. Alex smiled sadly, nodding and stepping away from the men.

"Stay safe, Hap," Alex said, pressing one last kiss to his cheek. "If you get back with enough time, maybe we can squeeze another dance in," she wiggled her eyebrows as Happy groaned.

"I might get shot just so I don't gotta" He joked with a chaste kiss to her hair. Alex smacked his ass, winking at him.

"Go get 'em, Cowboy"

* * *

By the time Happy, Juice, Bobby and Chibs got back to the Wahewa Reservation, the party was still in full swing. Clay caught Chibs' eyes and gave him a nod, Putlova had been taken care of.

"Everything's good, go enjoy your nights" Chibs grinned at the rest of the guys, slapping Happy on the shoulder.

Wandering around the party, Happy was unable to find Alex anywhere. He had asked a few people before Lyla told him she was sitting with Opie's kids and entertaining them. He wasn't surprised at all, knowing that she hated being around the club without at least him or Koz. When Happy found them, Alex was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree some ways away from the party. Tucked into her sides were Ellie and Kenny, with Lyla's son Piper with his head in her lap. She was quietly reading them a book, all the kids looking close to sleep after such a long day.

"Hey" Happy's mumbled, voice thick and gravelly. He nudged Alex's foot with his heavy boot, knocking her legs open slightly. Alex smiled up at him, glad to see him back and safe.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Expected to come back to you tearin' up the dancefloor" Happy grinned down at her.

"Wasn't as fun without you. Herm danced a few with me, though" she brushed a hand over Kenny's hair, "Okay, Kids! Why don't you go find Grandma Mary and see if she'll take you home to bed" Alex pushed to stand up, helping Piper to his feet. The kids ran off, leaving Alex and Happy standing alone in the silent woods. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Alex pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"How'd it go?"

"Fuckers didn't see it comin'" Happy grinned.

"Same with Putlova" Alex mumbled, slipping a hand into Happy's back pocket. "Watched them walk off, laughing together." Happy nodded before a smirk came across his face.

'Wanna have a quickie before we head back?"

Alex answered by pressing a hot kiss to his lips. Happy responded earnestly, tugging her dress up around her waist. Sliding a hand around her back, he pushed a finger to her entrance.

"No underwear?" Happy grinned, a digit pressed to her opening.

"Dress was too tight. Didn't want panty lines" Alex said, voice breathy. Happy hummed in approval, pushing a finger into her wet heat. Alex was panting with need, trying to push back against Happy's fingers.

"You're soaked, little girl" Happy mumbled, pulling his hand away from her. The whine she let out at the loss of contact turned into a breathy gasp as he licked his fingers slowly. Alex ground her hips into his, she felt the rock hard bulge in his pants. Happy moaned in delight, pulling the fingers from his mouth and pressing them to the seam of Alex's lips. She opened her mouth willingly, tongue swirling around his fingers and tasting herself on him. If Happy's eyes were blown with lust before, they had just doubled in size. He turned Alex so that her back was to his chest.

"Bend over. Hands on the tree" He ordered, unbuckling his jeans. Alex willingly obeyed, excitement coursing through her as she could hear the party still going in the not-so-far distance. Gripping her hip in one hand, Happy led his cock to her entrance with the other hand. With one swift thrust, he was fully sheathed in a panting Alex. He stayed still for a moment before he began thrusting into her, long and slow.

"Fuck, Hap. Faster!" Alex moaned out, fingers gripping at the rough bark of the tree. Happy obliged, hips snapping forward quickly. Alex gasped excitedly, pushing back to meet his hips eagerly.

With one hand still on her hip, he reached around and began rubbing her clit feverously. Alex shook at the sensation, feeling weak in the knees. Had Happy not been gripping her hip, Alex probably would have collapsed. Happy expertly adjusted the angle of his hips, the tip of his cock brushing against her sensitive spot. Alex grunted, hands slipping and scraping against the rough wood.

"Right there, please _Papi_" Alex begged, voice desperate for release. Happy continued pounding into her g-spot, pulling and prodding her clit in between his rough fingers. It didn't take long for the tightly wound coil in Alex's stomach to snap, moaning as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. Happy followed soon after with a shout, biting Alex's shoulder hard.

Slipping her dress back down, Alex pushed her hair back into place. She was panting, trying to catch her breath while trying to make herself look presentable again. She could feel the mixture of their juices trailing down her thighs, acting as a constant reminder of how much she wanted to go home for another round. It was a good thing her dress was tight to her body and reached her knees, otherwise, someone would be able to see the result of their meeting in the woods.

"I look okay?" Alex asked her husband, watching as he buckled his belt back up. Happy nodded at her, allowing Alex to spot the trail of bright red lipstick marks along his face and neck. With a laugh, Alex rubbed the bright red lipstick from him with her thumb. He frowned at her actions, biting playfully at her.

"Hey! Feel free to get made fun of for being covered in lipstick" Alex shrugged, weaving her smaller hand into his. Happy pressed a kiss to the top of her head, pulling her back to the wedding reception.

"Have fun, Al?" Juice smiled knowingly as they walked past him to the bar. Alex shot him a glare, flipping him the bird with her free hand. Juice just laughed, pulling the sweetbutt closer into his side.

"What you want, little girl?" Happy asked as they approached the bar, grabbing his wallet from the inner pocket of his kutte.

"Whatever you're having is fine" Alex shrugged, eyes surveying the crowd of people. A lot of the bodies in the crowd were Sons who came from all over for the wedding, most attached to a croweater. Some of the girls were Lyla's coworkers and they were somehow distinguishable even among the slutty women who hung around the club. When Happy turned around, he handed her a bottle of beer which Alex sipped gratefully. After their escapade in the secluded trees, she was parched.

"One more dance and then home?" Alex asked huskily, glancing at the time on her phone. It was nearing 2 in the morning and while the Sons were notorious for all-nighter parties, Alex was trying to get her husband home to a party of their own. Happy smirked down at her, a knowing twinkle in his eye. Draining the rest of their beers, Happy pulled her towards the dancefloor just as some old country love song came on.

Randy Travis' "Forever and Ever, Amen" was playing over the speakers and Alex couldn't help but let out an excited noise. She had forced Happy to dance with her and Max to this song in their kitchen many times. It was one of her favourite songs of all time. With a sigh, Happy began leading her in a two-step. Twisting and turning around the dance floor easily, Alex was laughing joyously as they went. The floor was full of couples slow dancing but was mostly empty with the Sons surrounding the dancefloor and with amazed looks on their faces as they watched the infamous 'Tacoma Killer' two-step with a tiny woman said to be his wife.

By the time the song had finished, Alex was pressed against Happy and trailing sloppy kisses down his neck. Whenever Happy was even slightly sappy in front of other people, Alex always felt that familiar throb in between her thighs. Apparently PDA was her love language.

"Thank you for that, Hap. I think that just made my week" Alex mumbled between kisses, "Now let's go say bye to Lyla and Ope"


	2. two

**I'm not super proud of the last half as I don't fully believe that it is exactly how either character would truly react however it was very difficult to convince myself to keep it going for longer because I like the cheesy shit too much **

* * *

Sitting on the porch swing, joint hanging from her lips, Alex admired the sun rising on the horizon. The bright pinks and oranges lit up the sky around her and she appreciated the way it illuminated the large gray pitbull playing in the front yard.

She didn't even hear Happy open the front door and make his way across the porch until he sat down next to her, dressed only in a pair of loose sweats hanging off his hips. Silently, Alex offered him the joint which he took gratefully. They sat in silence, watching the sunrise as they passed the joint between them until it was gone.

Smiling up at him with hazy eyes, Alex settled into his side underneath his arm. Happy pulled her further into him, laying a lazy kiss on her head.

"What you thinkin' bout?" Happy asked, his usual gruff voice even thicker with sleep.

"How different everything is from seven years ago" she shrugged lazily. Happy made a non-commital noise of agreement. "Can you believe we've been together for over half a decade?"

Happy smiled down at her, fingers ghosting up and down her arm slowly.

"Also thinkin' about the mess with the club right now. Can't believe Clay is pushing drugs with the cartel. If it helps, I'm proud of you for voting no on the drug-running vote" Alex whispered, one hand idly tracing the tattoos scattered along his stomach. Happy grunted, playing with the ends of her hair idly.

"And for keeping Ma safe. I know Vivica can be a little crazy but that shit her boys pulled was fucking stupid"

"Always prided ourselves on keepin' drugs and shit outta Charming, but now we're fuckin' running them. Plus Vivica was pissed when her boys confessed" He muttered bitterly, only remaining relaxed due to Alex's fingers on his stomach distracting him. Alex hummed, not wanting to say anything in hopes that Happy would keep talking about what he was thinking.

"Me and Koz are heading up to Tacoma to visit for a few days, while the rest of the club is running to SAMTAZ with a shipment of guns to come back down with a shipment of coke. Fuckin' risky" Alex couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Risky? Hap you told me to buy a house with lots of land in case we needed to hide a body" She giggled at him and his weird moral compass.

"Good thing you listened. Stick a body in the woods and maybe a bear'll drag it off" Happy grinned.

"What happens after you get back?"

"Count and exchange" Happy shrugged. It was pretty simple work.

"Okay," Alex nodded. "One last question" she smirked at Hap, "How bad did Koz get his ass kicked at basketball?" Happy chuckled, shaking his head at the memory.

"Wanna read to me?" Alex grinned, pulling a book out from next to her. Happy nodded, grabbing the book and smirking at her once he saw the cover.

"Harry Potter? Come on, Al" he laughed, opening the book to the bookmark and beginning to read to her.

* * *

When Happy and Kozik returned to Charming a few days later, Alex was on the couch with Max sitting in her lap as they watched some cartoons on the TV. The moment the front door opened and Kozik walked into the house, Max squealed in delight and climbed off the couch. Running as fast as his little legs would take him, Max launched himself at Kozik who caught him easily.

Max babbled to Kozik as he wrapped his chubby little arms around his neck.

"Hey, Herm. Have fun?" Alex asked, giving him a one-armed hug. Herman smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah. Hap's outside still if you want me to take the kid for ya" Kozik grinned as Alex gave him a grateful smile.

Walking outside, Happy was leaning against his bike with a cigarette hanging from his fingers. He had stressed out look on his face as he kicked rocks at his feet.

"What's up?" Alex mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Happy's middle, leaning into him. He sighed and held her to his chest.

"There's a fuckin' brick missing" Happy mumbled, tossing the cigarette butt to the ground. Alex hummed her understanding. Without saying anything, Alex knew Happy was frustrated that since they got into drugs everything seemed to be heading south.

"So they called you to find out who did it?" Alex asked and the grunt she received from Happy was confirmation enough. Alex laughed lightly, "as shitty as the situation is, at least you get to have fun" Despite his mood, Happy couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"Any plans on what you're gonna do?" Alex asked, face buried in his chest still.

"Includes a hammer and a whole lot of screaming" He mumbled, sliding a hand into the back pocket of her shorts.

"We probably have time before Max comes looking. Wanna sneak into the garage for some fun?" Alex asked mischievously causing Happy to laugh lightly.

"You have no idea how badly I want that" He rasped, "but I gotta head to the warehouse soon" His long fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to look up at him. He slanted his lips across hers, ripping the air from her lungs. She moaned into the kiss, greedily drinking him in as their tongues meshed together. Happy began trailing kisses down her neck before sucking a fresh hickey on her neck. Pulling away, Happy smirked at his handiwork, the blood pooling under the surface of her neck. When he moved his head to go back to attacking her, a throat cleared behind them. Alex threw her head back with a groan as Happy glared at Kozik, Max settled on his hip.

"I hate you sometimes, Herm" Alex mumbled, stepping away from her husband unwillingly. Happy smirked, pulling an excited Max into his arms.

"Hey dude" He smiled at the kid, heart melting at the chubby arms wrapped around his neck.

"Max miss Daddy!" The kid proudly exclaimed, pressing a wet, slobbery kiss to Happy's cheek.

"Missed you too, bud" Happy said, watching as the chubby tan cheeks stretched into a big grin. "Ok dude, you gotta go with Mom. I need to go" Max pouted as Happy set him on the ground. Alex pressed a kiss to Kozik's cheek before giving Happy a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Cowboy. Be safe" Alex grinned as she turned to walk to the house. Max was running around the yard chasing Grumpy who was more than happy to have a buddy to play with. The two men peeled out of the driveway, speeding off in the direction of the warehouse.

* * *

Alex knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but here she was, standing in the clubhouse kitchen and listening as voices drifted in from the bar. The two blonde croweaters had been cleaning up behind the bar when she had pushed past into the kitchen. Now, the two croweaters were talking about their most recent good fucks and Alex had frozen in her spot when she heard one of them mention Happy.

"Oh my god, and the things he can do with his tongue. Kept calling me Sweetheart" The woman gushed and Alex felt nauseous. Had Happy cheated on her? Had he really fucked some blonde croweater with long legs that seemed to go on forever?

Alex had always thought of herself as the kind who would go crazy with rage and fury if she was ever cheated on. Now that the situation was possible, she didn't feel any rage fill her. Instead, she felt nauseous, heartbroken and just _numb_.

Grabbing her mug of coffee from the counter, Alex stomped out and made her way to the garage. Silently pushing past all of her coworkers, Alex buried herself in the truck she was working on that day.

When the time came to go home, she shoved past all of the men and made her way to the car to go get Max from daycare. She hadn't made it to the car yet when a hand grabbed her wrist, halting her where she stood.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gemma asked quietly, having noticed the small woman's mood earlier that afternoon. The sympathetic look on Gemma's face and all of the thoughts that had been stewing in her brain all afternoon caused Alex to snap. Shock filled Gemma Teller-Morrow as the strong woman in front of her burst into tears. Gemma pulled Alex into a hug, comforting her in the best way she could with her confused state.

"Sorry, Gem. I gotta go get Max" Alex sniffled, pulled away from the older woman. There was a huge wet patch on her shoulder but Gemma ignored it.

"It's okay, baby. You call me if you need anything" Gemma reassured, smoothing her hair affectionately. Alex nodded, steely resolve settling on her face as she took a deep breath.

Gemma watched in disdain as Alex peeled out of the lot, still obviously distraught over whatever was bugging her.

* * *

After Alex had gotten home with Max, her mood had shifted completely. The scent of leather, smoke and his cologne had made her furious. When Happy and Koz had come home, dinner was already cooked and Max was in his highchair singing. Hap had tried to kiss her and Alex dodged it, mumbling a half-assed excuse. She dished out the plates, slamming each of them in place. She slammed Happy's down last, not caring that some food fell off the plate from the force. Happy growled, catching her wrist in a tight grip.

"There a problem?" His voice was venomous, cutting her already beaten spirit.

"Not at all, _sweetheart" _Alex spat back, ripping her wrist from his hand. Happy growled with animosity, shoving away from the table. His chair fell to the ground with a bang and Max started crying, shrill screams piercing the tense air.

"Herman, I suggest you take Max to his room" Alex spoke, tone dangerous. Even Kozik, a veteran and biker, was unsettled by the small woman. He immediately snatched up his godson, practically running from the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Happy yelled as soon as he heard the door slam down the hallway.

"You're my fuckin' problem, Happy!" Alex shouted back, rage taking over her body. She was vibrating, trying to restrain from lashing out and attacking him. Every instinct in her body told her that Happy, _her Happy_, would never cheat on her. However, the words the croweater was speaking were too true.

"What did I do?" his face was stone cold, not showing any emotion. Alex could see the anger flare in his eyes though.

"You know what you did, _sweetheart_" Alex spat, the words rolling off her tongue with such sarcasm it dripped in poison.

"Why the fuck do you keep calling me that, Al?" Happy asked, his voice suddenly quiet in confusion. Alex was jealous of how much control he was displaying over his emotions, while she was teetering on the fence between hysterical sobbing and white-hot rage.

"Did you fuck a croweater?" Alex whispered, her heart feeling like it shattered in her chest. She tried her best to keep her voice hard, but Happy saw through the facade easily. Happy frowned, trying to grab for Alex who avoided his hands.

"Why would I do that?" He asked quietly, his raspy voice almost broke Alex's anger. She was ready to forgive him the moment she heard the confusion in his voice.

"Some blonde bitch at the clubhouse was bragging about you. Said you fucked her real good and called her sweetheart. Even managed to describe that thing you do with your tongue" Alex spat bitterly, shoving past him to the front door. Happy was hot on her heels, grabbing her elbow in a vice-like grip and pulling her back harshly.

"Al, I haven't done anything with a gash since I met you. Not that fuckin' hard to push 'em off me when I know I got your sweet ass to come home to" Happy smirked, trying to press a kiss to her lips. Alex avoided him, glaring fiercely at him.

"Then how did she know?"

"Know what?" There was that confusion again, wavering Alex's anger.

"That thing you do"

"What thing?"

"With your tongue" Alex blushed, "the one I like" Happy almost burst out in laughter at the embarrassment in her tone.

"Bobby mentioned it once, said it drove bitches crazy. She probably fucked him and didn't wanna admit it" Happy shrugged, pulling Alex into him again and sliding a hand into her back pocket. "We good now? You done being a crazy bitch?" Happy teased her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Alex pouted but nodded imperceptibly.

"You're it for me, little girl. Remember that" Happy mumbled into her hair, holding her to his body. She finally relaxed, body melting against his. Her body shook with sobs and Happy was surprised to feel the wet patch forming on his shirt.

"Fucks wrong?" He grumbled, brows furrowed. He heard wet, muffled sniffles against his chest before her scratchy voice spoke.

"The moment that blonde bitch said your name I was seeing red, I was so fucking mad I could have killed her before coming after you"

"You couldn't take me, little girl" Happy smirked, picking her up and carrying her down the hall. He tossed her on their bed, watching as her face finally broke into a smile. She grinned up at him like a cheshire cat, crooking a finger at him and beckoning towards her. Happy obliged, crawling up the bed to cover her body with his own. Alex giggled before wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping them so she was on top. Smirking down at him, she held her fingers up like a gun and pretended to shoot him right between the eyes.

"I could definitely take you, Lowman" She grinned as Happy growled playfully at her, snapping his teeth at her fingers.


	3. three

**Thank y'all so much for reviews. It's so nice to know people actually like my work uwu**

* * *

Things had been slightly tense between Alex and Happy since she had accused him of sleeping with a croweater a few weeks before. He had been overbearing and clingy, constantly hanging around at the house as his own attempt at reassuring Alex. Instead, he was only managing to piss her off with his constant presence. Currently, she was standing at the stove cooking dinner, Happy sitting at the round kitchen table and sipping on a beer. Max was in the yard, playing with Kozik and Ellie Winston who had begged Lyla to let her play with the toddler. Alex had willingly accepted, promising to return the kid to Opies by after dinner. She was hoping to eventually get the girl to babysit for her occasionally.

"Happy, go away" Alex sighed, turning to stare at him with a grumpy look on her face. Happy quirked an eyebrow at her. "I know what you're trying to do but it's annoying. You don't wanna spend any time at the clubhouse in case I freak out about you cheating again, but I trust you, Hap. You would treat me like shit and leave me before you even laid hands on another broad. This whole spending every moment with me is driving me nuts"

Happy grunted, standing from his chair and crossing the kitchen swiftly to trap her against the counter.

"You tellin' me to fuck off, Al?" His voice was low and terrifying but Alex could see a twinkle in his eyes. She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly, watching his face break out into a cheesy smile.

"Good. There's that stubborn bitch I know. Took ya fuckin' long enough" He slanted his lips across hers before pushing off the counter and walking out the front door.

Alex stared dumbfounded after him, turning back to the pot on the stove and setting it to simmer. Wandering onto the front porch, she watched as the two most terrifying Sons ran around her front yard playing with the two kids. They were kicking around a soccer ball, Grumpy chasing after it with his tongue flying out the side of his mouth. Max was running around giggling up a storm as Kozik kept lifting him up to kick the soccer ball away from the little boy. Ellie was laughing as she kicked the soccer ball away from her Uncle Happy, running past him to score on the makeshift goalposts.

"Play with Max!" The boy yelled gleefully the moment he saw her.

Alex laughed as she shook her head.

"Nah, dude. I don't wanna play with Uncle Herman, he's cheats"

Kozik shouted in protest, giving her the finger out of view of the kids. Happy was smirking as he watched the two, Max arguing along with the adults. Ellie sidled up beside him, soccer ball held against her hip.

"Max speaks really good for such a young kid" Ellie spoke quietly, drawing Happy's attention away from the argument happening on the porch.

"Al and I hate baby talk. Kid's gonna grow up with three adults, what's the use if he can't speak to get what he wants" Happy shrugged, Ellie humming in understanding.

"It's nice. There's barely any crying. He was on the verge of tears in the car on the way here and Alex just talked him through it" Ellie shrugged, "Even Piper still cries when he doesn't get what he wants and he's almost seven" The corners of Happy's mouth twitched at the young girl's words.

"Only people who talk to him like a baby are around the clubhouse. Usually shocks them when he responds back in full sentences" Ellie giggled at this, imagining a few of the dumb hang-arounds faces as they stared at the baby.

"I remember when he was just born. We had breakfast at the clubhouse with everyone and you let me hold him. It was the first time I'd ever held a baby and I remember thinking it was strange that big scary Uncle Happy had a baby that soft and innocent. I like babies and all but I really don't want Dad and Lyla to have one. It would suck and there's no room for a baby in our house." Ellie's voice was quiet and Happy stared down at the twelve-year-old, surprised. "Don't tell anyone I said that though, Uncle Hap." and Happy wouldn't. No matter how much of a club man he was, there was no way he was mentioning the young girl's thoughts and feelings to anyone.

"Don't worry, kid. Secrets safe with me" Happy mumbled, ruffling the girl's hair as Max wrapped her legs in a hug.

"Ellie play with Max!" he cheered, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the small swing set in the backyard. Ellie obliged, letting the toddler pull her and she glanced over her shoulder at Happy who was watching with a small grin on his face. At that moment, Ellie knew that her pseudo-uncle would be there for her if she truly needed it.

* * *

Happy, Kozik and Alex sat at the kitchen table sipping on a beer as Ellie played with Max in his room after dinner. They were playing a game of poker like old times, and Alex was kicking Kozik's ass again. The blonde biker, as per usual, was being a sore loser.

"Ally, why can't you just lose?" He yelled as she won, again. Alex smirked and shot him a wink. She was about to retort when a small voice interrupted her.

"Alex? I got Max to sleep…" Ellie stood in the entryway to the kitchen, voice hesitant and shy.

"I'll take you home, El," Alex said, standing up from the table, "You can finally win while I'm gone, Herm" She smirked at the blonde before moving to the door where Ellie had gathered all her stuff and was standing ready.

"Good to go?" Alex asked, grabbing the keys to her charger. "We'll take the fun car" Ellie grinned, running out to the black muscle car.

* * *

When Alex returned from dropping Ellie off at home, the house was dark and quiet. The remainders of the poker game were gone and she could hear the telltale signs of Kozik's snoring coming from his room. The absence of snores coming from their own bedroom, Alex figured Happy must still be awake. What she didn't expect was to peek her head into the nursery to check on Max to find Happy sitting in the rocking chair, Max in his lap and reading a novel to him. She watched silently from the doorway, neither of her boys had noticed her yet.

"_There was no one at home. I had told the servants that they must not leave the palace, as I would not return until the following morning and they must care for the place. This, I knew, was enough to make it certain that they would all leave as soon as my back was turned" _Happy's raspy voice filled the room, Max watching his dad's face intently.

"Are you reading our baby Edgar Allan Poe?" Alex asked quietly, a slight chuckle to her tone. She pushed off the doorframe and moved towards the rocking chair. Only Happy Lowman would read a story of murder to a toddler. Happy glanced up at her and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she glared down at him. It had been years since her glare had truly affected him in a negative way, now he just deemed it adorable. He went to speak only to be interrupted by a huge yawn coming from the boy in his lap.

"You tired, dude?" Alex smiled at the boy who was rubbing his eyes, fists clenching onto the cuffs of the motorcycle printed onesie. With a little too much effort required, Alex lifted Max into his bed and settled his favourite toys in with him. The kid was almost two and was quite large for his age, taking after his father in size.

Happy watched silently, admiring the love and adoration evident in his wife's face as she peered down at _their_ son. Once the kid was settled, Max pulled the soother from his mouth with an audible pop to speak.

"Stay 'til Max sleep?" He asked, voice sleepy and sweet. Alex nodded and moved to turn on his night light, turning off the lamp next to the rocking chair. Happy took his chance and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in place.

"Can I help ya?" Alex mumbled, peeking at Hap over her shoulder.

"Just wanted ta hold ya" He grinned, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Alex hummed in satisfaction, leaning back into his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hap?" Alex whispered once Max's breathing had settled into small snores. Happy grunted before she continued.

"No more reading our baby Poe. He doesn't need to be traumatized before he's officially 2" Alex mumbled before drifting to sleep on Happy's shoulder.

When she woke next, they were still in Max's room on the rocking chair, Happy snoring loudly underneath her. Glancing at the small digital clock on the dresser, Alex saw it was nearly 3 in the morning.

"Hap" she whispered, shaking his shoulder. He grunted but didn't open his eyes. "Happy" Alex tried again, a little firmer this time.

"Fuck you want, little girl?" He grumbled, not opening his eyes at all.

"We fell asleep in Max's room. Let's go to our bed, Hap" Alex got up from his warm lap, tugging at his arm gently. Happy grunted before standing and stretching out his back from sleeping in the rocking chair for so long. Alex pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling him to their bed, both of them falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

"Teller Morrow Automotive, this is Alex. How may I help you?" Alex tried to use her typical customer service voice and failed miserably.

It had been months since she had been stuck in the office, having returned to her actual job a long time ago. Gemma had called Alex early that morning asking that she watch the office that day as she worked around the clubhouse, watched the kids and ran a few errands. Alex had accepted, telling Gemma she better be back at work the next day or else Alex would personally kick her ass. Gemma had chuckled at the short woman's threat, promising to be there the next day.

"Hey Al, It's Tara. I'm going to be there to drop off Thomas soon. Can you let Gemma know?" The good doctor's sweet voice came over the line. Alex smiled, switching her customer service voice off.

"Yeah, sure Tara. See ya when you get here. I wanna see the little guy" Alex said before waiting to hear Tara's response, slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

When Tara pulled up with the little blue-eyed baby, Alex immediately swooped in to take the babe into her arms.

"Hey, little man, how ya doin?" She smiled down at the boy, booping him on the nose gently.

"You must miss when Max was that small, hey?" Tara asked, pulling the baby bag from the back seat and hauling it onto her shoulder. Alex grinned and shrugged.

"Max is growing like a weed" Gemma spoke, drawing both women's attention immediately. "Boys almost two and never stops. Little Mad Max" Gemma smirked at the nickname she used for the little energy bundle that was Maxwell Lowman.

"Turns two next month" Alex grinned, handing Thomas to his grandmother. Gemma settled him easily on her hip, raising her eyebrows at Alex.

"And you're throwing him a birthday party, right?" Gemma's voice told Alex the reality of the situation. No matter what, Max was going to have a birthday party with all of his SOA family there. His pseudo-uncles who were obsessed with him and the croweaters that Max had charmed with his slobbery smile and big brown eyes. Alex knew Gemma was going to take over planning the party, something she was all too grateful for.

"Guess we are"


	4. four

Life with a toddler was hectic, meaning that silence and solace was found only after Max had been put to bed. Alex usually took a baby monitor and disappeared into the garage to work on her project motorcycle. The '83 Harley Low-Rider was almost finished, with most of the work having been done by Alex with a bit of help from Kozik or even Chibs and Tig when they had been bored enough to try and spend time with her while the guys were locked up. The once burnt orange bike was now a sleek black and had been outfitted with an all-new leather seat. Alex had been planning to get it done for when Happy had gotten out of prison the first time, but then she swelled to the size of a balloon and prepared to pop out a kid. Now it was something that was a side-burner project that got pushed around as she worked on other things. After almost three years, the motorcycle was complete. Alex was finishing the last bit as Happy sat on the couch nearby, reading a book.

"Come on, Cowboy" Alex grinned, wiping her greasy palms on the front of her pants. Happy glanced up from his book, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"Its finally done and perfect and you're taking me for a ride, Mr. Lowman" Alex smiled, a flirty tone in her voice. Happy shot up immediately, book forgotten as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Koz? Keep an ear out for the kid" Happy growled into the phone before snapping it shut and returning it to his pocket. "Let's go, little girl" Happy swung a leg over the bike, Alex settling behind him. The bike roared to life underneath them easily making Alex release a delighted squeal. All her work was not for naught, it worked!

Happy pulled out of the garage and pulled out of the long, winding driveway at a slow pace. Neither of them were wearing a helmet, Alex pressed up as close as she could to Happy with her hands running up and down his thighs. She was pressing wet, slow kisses along the back of his neck, teeth grazing gently over the junction of his shoulder and neck. Happy shivered at the feeling, releasing the handlebar to squeeze Alex's knee gently. They reached the stop sign where they had two choices - turn right and head into town, or left and onto the highway and into the mountains.

"Open 'er up on the highway, take me to the lookout" Alex whispered in his ear, tongue tracing the shell. Happy nodded, tearing off to the left easily. Pushing the bike, they were soaring down the empty highway at a surprising pace. Alex was cheering in delight, the pride swelling in her chest, head thrown back and hair whipping in the wind.

The soft purr of the bike and the vibrations coursing through her body were setting Alex's skin alight. Her hands still resting on his thighs, Alex ran her hands dangerously high and over the growing bulge in jeans. Happy tried to grab her wrist to stop her but Alex persisted, flicking the button of his jeans open easily. She slid her hand into his pants, grabbing his length in her small hand and giving it a few slow strokes.

"Goin' commando, hey?" Alex spoke into his ear, voice tainted with lust. Happy growled and turned off onto the closest exit.

Parking into a dark patch of dirt road, Happy stood abruptly and pulled Alex off the bike roughly. Alex gave him a grin, leaning forward to kiss him. She could taste the smoke on his tongue and moaned a little as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. Parting from his lips, she stepped away and reached for the zipper on her jacket.

"C'mon, Lowman. Strip for me" Alex hummed, a devilish grin on her face as she leaned against the bike.

Happy threw her a glare, tugging his kutte off and shoving it in a saddlebag before tugging off his white SAMCRO shirt. Alex bit her lip at the sight of his lithe body. She pulled her own jacket and shirt off, moving to unbutton her pants. Happy smiled at the sight of her bare chest, palming himself through his jeans.

"Hurry up and get naked, old man. I'm getting impatient" Alex grinned, clothes completely shed and shoved into the saddlebag. The cold breeze blew past them, covering Alex in goosebumps.

"Make that cold, too" she mumbled, shivering. Happy stepped closer to her, delighted at seeing the effect the wind was having.

He pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the bike. Running her hands up his sides, Alex traced her fingers along the tattoos on his torso. Trailing his hands down her spine, Happy came to rest on her ass. He ground his hips against hers, earning a shaky moan. Alex suckled on his lower lip, nipping it with her teeth before releasing his mouth with an audible pop.

"Bike get you turned on again?" Happy's gruff voice spoke between a trail of kisses down her neck.

"As if you're surprised" Alex laughed, gasping as his fingers found their way to her clit.

"Not at all, you fuckin' nympho" Happy mumbled, capturing her lips in a hot kiss. Alex bit his lip, pulling away from him.

"I'm not a fuckin' nympho" Alex growled, stepping away from the pressure he was putting on her clit. Happy smirked at her, raising a hand to pinch her nipple. The involuntary moan that escaped her throat made Alex laugh lightly as Happy winked at her.

"Asshole" Alex mumbled, tossing a leg over the bike and straddling the seat. Rubbing herself against the cool leather, Alex arched away from him. With a good view of her ass and the glistening of her pussy, Happy grabbed his cock slowly pulling at it as he watched her.

"You plannin' on fuckin' me, Cowboy?" Alex's voice asked huskily. Happy responded with a grin before throwing his leg over the seat behind her and pressing his chest against her back. Bringing a hand to the middle of her back, Happy pushed her lower until her chest was pressing against the cool metal of the gas tank. Raising her hips, Happy slid into her achingly slow. Alex planted her feet on the gravel beneath her, impaling herself back onto his length with a deep moan. With one hand still on her hip, his other reached up and wrapped around her neck and squeezed gently. The bike bounced slightly as Happy thrust into her aggressively. Alex kept a tight grip on the handlebars, rocking her hips as best as she could to meet every punishing thrust. Having already lost the ability to form any coherent thought, Alex focused on the feel of his cock buried in her. Happy groaned as he pushed against Alex's g-spot and she clenched around him. The pace was hard, rough and wild as Alex got pushed closer to the edge.

"Like that, Hap. Please" Alex moaned, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching. Hips snapping forward, Happy grunted as she clenched around him. Moving his arm around her waist, Happy toyed with her clit and pushed her over the edge into ecstasy. She shook underneath him, orgasm washing over her in waves.

Fingers loose from the bike's handles, Alex dug her nails into the forearm holding her throat. Happy followed after her quickly, collapsing against her back and pressing her against the seat. Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, deep panting breaths causing fog to appear in the air. Standing quickly, Alex slid off the bike and laughed at the puddle on the leather seat.

"Give me the rag in your pocket" Alex demanded, holding her hand out to Happy. He grunted and pulled the bandana from the jeans hanging around his thighs. He wiped the liquid from the leather and shoved it back in his pocket with a light chuckle. Alex pulled the rest of their clothes from the saddlebag and handed Happy his clothing.

"Ride home long enough to get you ready for a round two?" Happy's gruff voice spoke as soon as they were both clothed. Alex blushed and nodded, sliding onto the bike behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist securely. Happy started the motorcycle, turning around and heading back to the highway.

By the time they pulled back into the garage, Alex was giddy with anticipation. As soon as they were both off the bike, Alex was attached to Happy by the lips. She pushed him back towards the couch, pushing him down to lie down. Straddling his thighs, she shoved his shirt up to his chest and began trailing kisses down his chest. Happy watched her through half-lidded eyes, eyes black with lust. Alex grinned as she flicked his button open, pulling out his already hard length.

"And I thought I was horny" Alex smirked before taking the head in her mouth. Happy grunted and tangled his fingers in her hair, shoving her head down further.

"Good job on the bike, Ally! Looks great, is it finally done?" Kozik asked as he walked into the garage, not seeing the couple on the couch in the back. Alex jumped away from Happy, throwing her jacket over his crotch to cover it.

Wiping her mouth, Alex turned as Kozik walked around the corner with the baby monitor clipped onto his jeans. Happy glared, throwing a pillow at Kozik's head as he dodged it easily.

"Fuckin' cockblock" Happy growled as Kozik started laughing at the flush on Alex's face.

"Kid hasn't made a noise in a long time, figured it was okay to leave the house. Didn't know you were trying to get it on in the garage" Kozik laughed, a smile stretching over his face. Alex joined in the laughter as Happy shifted uncomfortably, trying to subtly tuck himself back into his jeans.

"Oh its okay, Herm. Although I can't guarantee Hap won't kill ya" Alex grinned as she stood from the couch.

"Meet me in our room when you're done in here, _Papi_" She whispered in Hap's ear before she sauntered out of the garage with swinging hips.

"Fuck out of here, Koz. Go to the clubhouse and find a fuckin' gash for the night" Happy growled, storming toward the house with a bounce in his step.

A few minutes later, Kozik ripped out of the driveway quickly heading toward the clubhouse. The moment the distant rumble disappeared, Happy pounced onto the bed startling an unexpecting Alex.

"Hap!" Alex squealed between giggles as he sucked on the skin above her bra. Happy pulled her into his chest, wrapping her up safely in his arms. Pressing a kiss on the top of her head, he glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was shortly after midnight.

"Go to sleep, Al" He mumbled, releasing her and moving to change out of his own clothing.

"You don't wanna go another round? Koz did leave you with blue balls" Alex grinned, shooting Happy a goofy wink. He laughed a little, flashing his dimples quickly.

"Gotta get up early with the kid. Ain't gonna wanna do that if you're tired" He mumbled, pulling on a pair of sweats. Alex laughed and pulled her clothes off, picking up the shirt he had just shed and slid into it.

"Ya wanna wake up at 3 with him?" Alex mumbled sleepily as she cuddled into Happy's side under the soft comforter. Happy grunted, inhaling the scent of her green apple shampoo.

"Yeah sure," He mumbled only to be met with tiny snores from Alex.


	5. five

**y'all mfs better start leaving reviews and comments because ive gotten a grand total of three on the last two updates and its strange bc every chapter before that had more?**

**I'm a slut for domestic! Hap ngl**

* * *

At promptly 3:47 AM Max woke both his parents with loud, wailing screams. With a groan, Alex buried her head under her pillow for a few seconds before rolling off the bed. Happy followed slowly behind her, wiping the sleep from his eyes with one large hand.

"Hey, Max, what's goin' on dude?" Alex asked quietly, approaching the screaming toddler slowly. Max was slobbery and bright red in the face, chewing on his fingers for an attempt at relief.

"Ya cuttin' another tooth, bud?" Alex mumbled, lifting the big baby into her arms which only caused more screaming. Happy quickly swooped in and grabbed Max into his arms, the screams immediately quieting to whimpers of pain.

"I'll go grab a teething ring," Alex grinned at Hap as he sat in the rocking chair. Opening the freezer, Alex found a frozen teething ring and a semi-frozen washcloth. She grabbed them quickly before grabbing some teething gel from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom on her way back to the nursery.

"Okay, little dude. I got a cloth or a ring, whaddaya want?" Alex asked, holding them both up. Max greedily snatched the cloth from her hand and chewed on a corner happily.

"Ya gonna let Momma see your teeth?" Happy asked, raising an eyebrow as the toddler shook his head no. Alex laughed lightly, the kid was a total daddy's boy and it didn't offend her anymore.

"He's cutting more molars. Tried chewing on my ear" Happy chuckled, rubbing a hand over the short patch of black hair on his head. Alex grinned, holding the tube of teething gel to Happy.

"Let Dad put the gel in your mouth, okay dude?" Max nodded, pulling the washcloth from his mouth and opening wide. Happy rubbed some gel on the bright red, inflamed gums and nodded.

"Good job dude, ya ready to go back to sleep?" Happy asked, voice gruff. Alex was leaning against the doorway, smiling as she watched the domesticity of the interaction. Max grinned, frozen cloth hanging from his mouth, and began climbing into his crib.

"Max" Alex warned, "What did we agree on about climbing into bed?" her arms crossed against her chest, eyebrow raised. Max frowned and climbed back down, tugging the washcloth from his mouth aggressively.

"Daddy pick Max up!" Max announced, arms raised in the air. Happy grabbed him by the armpits, lifting him into the crib and laying him down onto the mattress. Max grinned and waved, rubbing his eyes tiredly with little fists. Turning off the light, Alex pushed off the wall and made her way back to bed with Happy trailing after her.

"Kids got a fuckin' set of lungs" Alex groaned, flopping back into bed.

"Must take after his mom" Happy winked, pulling Alex into his chest.

* * *

"Al" she mumbled into the phone, lodging it between her shoulder and ear.

"It's Hap" the growl came down the line. Alex dropped the wrench she was using on the workbench, grabbing the cellphone with her hand.

"What's up? Haven't seen ya since this morning" She asked, glancing at the time on her watch. It was lunchtime and he had been gone since before she woke up for work.

"Any civilians at the shop?" His gruff voice asked. Alex's brow furrowed, he never asked these kind of questions to her. It was usually directed at one of his brothers, but there was nobody else around but the civilian workers.

"Nah, why?"

"Missing brick means we gotta get rid of whoever took it" Alex took a deep breath, phone almost slipping out of her fingers. She wasn't dumb, she knew this was how the MC handled things, but the casual tone in Happy's voice at the mention of death always shocked her compared to the sweet, domestic version she was privy to.

"Fuck, nevermind. A cab just pulled in. Gem and Tara are talkin' to her. Think Gem knows her, though" Alex mumbled, wiping her hands on a rag and stepping out to walk across the parking lot. Stopping close enough to overhear, Alex pulled out a cigarette and lit it, puffing idly.

"One of Tig's kids. Asking for money" Alex mumbled, trying to inconspicuously watch the entire ordeal. Chucky had joined the conversation with the other women, Tig's daughter staring incredulously at his hands (or lack thereof).

Flicking the ash off, Alex watched as the women walked toward the clubhouse. She intercepted Chucky, grabbing him by the sleeve.

"No need to call Tig, he's on his way" Alex gestured to her phone. Chucky nodded before they both walked into the clubhouse behind the three women.

"Okay, Hap. Y'all should probably head over, Ima just walked out from the dorms and Tara looks pissed" Alex mumbled, moving towards the impending catfight. She heard Happy hiss quietly as she watched Gemma separate the two women.

"Who else is there?" Happy asked as he propped himself against the wall, smirking at the gun on the table in the room, set up for a nice game of Russian roulette with the prospects. Gemma seemed to have broken the women apart, convincing Ima to leave. The leggy fake blonde was back in one of the dorms, gathering her belongings.

"Piney, but he's been drinking. Ima's leaving. Chucky, Gem, Tara and _Margaux_" she said, emphasizing Dawn's chosen name. A familiar blonde walked in, towering in her heels and face filled with rage. "And add Lyla to that mix" Alex muttered, seriously frustrated that she was witness to the drama of the SAMCRO women. Having been with Happy for years before meeting the club had trained Alex into dissuading confrontation easily so she was never involved in any of the women's catfights. Happy was cursing up a storm on the other end of the line, listening to his wife giving him a play by play of the drama occurring at the clubhouse.

Alex watched as Gemma and Tara were trying to reassure Lyla, who had shown up looking for her husband who hadn't returned home the night before. Leaning against the front of the clubhouse, Alex tried to seem casual as she watched the Mexican standoff happening between the women. Just as she was about to intervene in the entire situation in an attempt to dissipate it, two bikes pulled into the parking lot.

"Is that Ima's car?!" Lyla screeched as she finally took notice of the blonde whore's car.

"Bobby and Tig just got here, Hap. I think we're good to hang up" Alex mumbled a quick 'I love you' before snapping her cellphone shut.

Lyla stormed into the clubhouse, Alex hot on her heels. Ima was on her way out of the hallway to the dorms, purse in hand, as Lyla rushed towards her. Alex tried to place a calming hand on Lyla's shoulder but she was just shrugged off.

"You backstabbing little gash!" Lyla glared heatedly at her coworker.

"Hey, I was just following his lead. Married pussy is boring pussy" Ima snapped back, voice haughty. Alex couldn't help but mentally disagree. Even after a baby and getting married, her and Hap's sex life was better than ever. They were always sneaking off to have fun or pushing their limits on where they could do it without getting caught or heard. Naptime was especially fun for them due to Max sleeping like a log for two or three hours at a time and allowing them to have their own time in bed as well. Shaking her head to get rid of her trailing thoughts, Alex tuned back into the bitch fight in front of her.

"Why him?" Lyla asked, her voice admittedly a little heartbroken.

"You want answers sweetheart, go ask the cock that was inside me last night"

Everything happened quickly after that, Lyla taking a swing at Ima's head, Ima pulling a handgun from her purse, Tara threatening Ima as she left. All of this had Alex sitting back at the bar next to Piney, a bottle of tequila settled in front of her to help calm the nerves of staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I can't handle these bitches, Piney" she mumbled, pouring them each a shot. The old man grunted in agreement as they clinked their glasses together and shot back the burning liquor.

A little while later, Alex was still seated at the bar and nursing the bottle of tequila. Tig and _Margaux_ were off having a heart to heart, Piney was still sat at the bar, and Jax, Clay, Miles and Opie had just walked in. It should have come as a bit of a shock that Piney hit his son as soon as he walked in but Alex's senses were a little dulled by the alcohol in her system. Instead, she couldn't help but snigger at Opie and his kicked puppy dog expression.

* * *

"Hello?" Alex mumbled into her cellphone, now devastatingly sober as she tinkered with a motor she was rebuilding on her workbench.

"Need you to pick Max up from daycare" Happy's gruff voice mumbled into the phone, sounding thoroughly pissed off.

"Why? What's up?" Alex asked, immediately worried that something went wrong. Happy had promised that he would be safe at the warehouse, but there was always something new and exciting developing that he just couldn't stay away from.

"I'll tell ya the whole thing later. Chibs and Juice are on their way in the van, get Tara cause Juice was shot and needs help" He propped himself against a tree as he watched the prospects burying Miles' body.

"Okay, see you at home later?" she asked quietly, receiving a grunt as confirmation. Ah, her husband, the man of many words. So eloquently spoken and in touch with his feelings. Alex couldn't help but giggle slightly at her thoughts as she wiped her hands off on a rag.

"Love ya, Hap. Stay alive" she mumbled and with that, snapped her phone shut and made her way into the clubhouse across the lot.

After telling Tara to get prepared for Juice and his gunshot wound, Alex made her way out and to her car. The drive to Max's daycare was a short one, something closer to their house than the clubhouse. Although Tara and Jax had offered many times for Maxwell to hang out with Elyda and the boys, Max had been going to a public daycare for the last year. Lowell had recommended it to her and Max seemed to love it, having made plenty of friends. Unlike the other moms at the daycare, Alex wasn't the ideal small town blue-eyed, blonde hair stay at home trophy wife with a condescending smile always pushing for play dates and inviting her to book club and church. She stuck out like a sore thumb at the few organized playdates that she had bothered going to. Her piercings, tattoos, dark black hair and tan skin had the other moms gossiping about her constantly without even knowing she was married to a Son. It wasn't until Happy showed up to pick up Max at daycare one day that the moms found out about the club. The realization that Alex was affiliated with the Sons was when the invitations to playdates had reduced, much to Alex's relief. She didn't want to feel obligated to hang out with the stuck up bitches just so Max could play with his friends. She would much rather hang out at home with her little family.

Walking into the daycare, Alex was greeted by the typical glares from the other moms. She gave them all a sarcastic smile, hoping the pettiness was conveying properly.

"Al!" She heard a joyful scream. Alex turned to see Max sprinting at her with arms open. She picked him up, squeezing him to her happily.

"We talked about this, dude. You gotta start calling me Mom" She jokingly chastised her son. His big brown eyes twinkled.

"Dad call Al. Max call Al" He stated simply, causing Alex to chuckle. The other moms stared on in horror as the young toddler referred to his mom by her first name. They could never dream of not hearing a sweet little voice calling them 'Mama' or 'Mommy'.

"Okay dude, go get your stuff from your cubby. And make sure you change your shoes to your boots" Alex grinned, high fiving him before he ran off to collect his things.

"Hello Alexandria" One of the other moms, Sarah, smirked at her. Alex gave her a nod, choosing to remain silent. "Still haven't gotten Maxwell to call you Mommy yet?" She spoke in a condescending tone.

"He calls me by my name because he hears his Dad do it all the time. At least my husband is around the house for him to pick up that habit, unlike yours who is always at the bar" Alex fired back, finally snapping at the constant comments from Sarah. Sarah's face paled in shock, a dramatic gasp escaping her as she retreated back towards the other moms.

"Good for you, Alex. They've had it coming for a while" she heard from behind her. Turning around, Alex came face to face with one of the preschool teachers. Lindy Walters was a beautiful woman, inside and out. All amazonian goddess with long legs and killer curves, Lindy was not your typical Charming resident. She had a bit of a wild streak which Alex had suspected from the moment she saw her. It had been later proved when she wore a thin shirt and Alex noticed she had her nipples pierced.

"Thanks, Lindy. How was Max today?" Alex asked, smiling a real smile at the woman. Lindy nodded, red curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"He was good. Had a few tears at lunch because those teeth you mentioned. Otherwise good after a frozen yogurt tube" Lindy explained, handing Alex the small black backpack which held all of Max's stuff. The toddler ran up at that point, boots on his feet and jacket on. He wrapped his arm around Alex's leg, smiling up at his teacher.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Lindy" Alex smiled, pulling a waving Max past the group of crazy moms.

"Hey, Alex, you wanna get a drink later?" Lindy called right before they walked out the door. Feeling the heated glares from the other moms, Alex gave her a bright grin. She was well aware of how hard the mom group was trying to convert Lindy and bring her into their little clique.

"Sure, I'll text you later?" Alex asked, receiving a nod before being dragged to the car by an excited two-year-old.

"Ants in your pants, Max?" Alex laughed as he climbed quickly into his car seat. He nodded excitedly, legs swinging back and forth. As she buckled him in, Max provided Alex with the answer to her question.

"Daddy promise take Max on bike!"

The excited toddler rambled and sang the entire drive home, accompanied by the songs of Led Zeppelin. When they got home, Max immediately ran into his room to play as Alex began preparing dinner. She was humming to herself and dancing around the kitchen.

"Max! Pasta or Rice?" Alex called, digging through the pantry.

"I vote pasta" Happy's gruff voice spoke behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alex grinned and spun around in his arms to face him.

"Hey, Hap. Didn't hear you come in" she pressed a kiss to his jaw before stepping away from him. There was a confusing look on his face, a mixture of anger, annoyance, and sadness. "What happened?"

Happy sighed, leaning against the counter and rubbing a hand down his face.

"Miles is dead. Juice got shot. Everythings going to shit with all the coke"

Alex spared him a glance as she began cutting the vegetables on the cutting board.

"At least you can say that you had the opportunity to have fun" She grinned at him, seeing the corners of his lips twitch.

"You're trouble, little girl" he mumbled, moving towards her again and pressing kisses to the back of her neck. Alex tried swatting him away but gave up easily as he began sucking on the spot behind her ear.


	6. six

Walking into the bar on the main strip of Charming, Alex glanced around in search of the redhead she was meant to be meeting. Amidst the regular dead beats and drunkards, there was Lindy sitting at the back of the bar settled in a booth. With a bright smile on her face, Lindy waved Alex over and got up to greet her with a hug. As she stood, Alex was able to fully see her outfit. Long pale legs stretched out from underneath a short denim skirt, paired with a tight half-buttoned flannelette. Alex probably looked frumpy in comparison in her boot cut jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Hey, Lindy! Didn't know this was a dress-up event" Alex smirked, giving the woman a full look over.

"Felt the need to do something good for myself" Lindy smirked, gesturing for Alex to sit down. "I ordered you a beer, hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" Alex smiled, sipping on the bottle in front of her.

The women chatted idly, indulging in gossip about the other bitchy moms from the daycare. It wasn't until Alex's cellphone started ringing an hour later that anyone had interrupted them.

"Hello?" Alex asked as she flipped open the cellphone, not recognizing the number.

"Aye. It's Chibs" the Scottish brogue came down the line. There was a solemnity in his voice that instantly had Alex holding her breath. She could hear faint whimpering in the background.

"What's up?" Alex asked, face pale and making Lindy worry.

"Hap brought Max to play at the clubhouse with Abel. Boy fell from the play structure and broke his arm. We're on our way to the hospital right now"

"Fuck. Okay. I'll meet you guys there" Alex mumbled, snapping her phone shut and shoving it into her purse.

"I'm so sorry, Lindy. I gotta get to the hospital" Alex apologized profusely. Lindy stood with her, a worried look on her face.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Lindy asked, throwing cash onto the table and following Alex walking briskly to the door.

"Max is on his way to the hospital with a broken arm" Alex whispered, a shot of pain going down her spine as she admitted out loud. Every maternal bone in her body, which was admittedly very few, were screaming at her.

"Oh! I'll come with you!" Lindy said, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulder and leading her to the truck Lindy drove.

Pulling up to the hospital, Alex spotted the T-M van sitting in the parking lot. With Lindy hot on her heels, Alex rushed into the emergency waiting room. In the far corner of the waiting room, Chibs was pacing and rubbing aggressively at his chin.

"Chibs! This is Lindy. Lindy, this is Chibs." Alex introduced the two quickly. "Where are they?" Alex asked frantically, giving the man a shaky hug.

"Down the hall, Lass. Room 11" He mumbled, squeezing her quickly. "I'm going for a smoke"

Alex watched his back disappear through the doors, shooting Lindy a quick smile.

"Go follow him, don't think I didn't see that look" Alex shot her a wink before rushing off to find Room 11. It didn't take much to find the room, nestled at the end of a hallway. The door was cracked and she could hear Max demanding Happy sing him a song, which Happy adamantly refused.

"Maxwell!" Happy finally snapped, his voice slightly harsh. "I told you, she'll be here soon"

"Hey dude" Alex smiled, pushing the door open and peeking her head through.

"Al!" Max called, good arm stretching out towards her. She pressed a kiss to the tuft of dark hair on the crown of his head, smiling at Happy.

"I leave you alone for two hours…" Alex teased, watching Happy glower at her.

"I left the prospect to watch the kids so I could take a piss and I come back to the kid with a broken arm" Happy grumbled, fists clenching into tight balls. Obviously the two hours she had been away had been very stressful for him. His usual scowl was filled with stress and pain.

"Don't be mad at the prospect. Shit happens, Hap" Alex mumbled, scooting onto the bed next to Max who was playing with a magazine that had been snagged from the waiting area. Pushing her hair back and out of her face, Alex shot Happy a grin.

"Ya can take him to the ring if you're still grumpy about it later" Alex mumbled, watching Happy smile. She poked his shin lightly with the tip of her black shoes.

"Ya went to the bar in runners?" Happy smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. Alex blushed and carefully pulled a whining Max into her lap, hiding her face in his hair.

"Didn't realize I was gonna show up and Lindy would be in heels and a tiny skirt. Would have put more effort in" She mumbled, embarrassed at the juxtaposition of her casual outfit compared to Lindy's great effort. Happy laughed, shooting her a wink. Alex bit her lip and blushed deeper. Happy was about to say something suggestive just as there was a knock on the door. The little family whipped around to look at the doctor peeking through the door.

"Maxwell Lowman?" The high pitched voice asked, reading from a chart. Max nodded from his spot on Alex's lap, thumb stuck in his mouth. The doctor came in and sat down on a rolling stool that was sitting near the bed, quickly reading over the chart. He quickly introduced himself and rolled in front of Max and Alex.

"All right, so what happened?"

"Fell off the play structure" Happy responded gruffly, chewing on the side of his thumb. Alex laughed lightly upon seeing the doctors anticipation of more of an explanation from Happy.

"Max is pretty clumsy and loves running. He fell off the play structure and landed on his arm wrong" Alex explained smoothly, fingers running through Max's fluffy hair.

"Okay," the doctor nodded, his blonde hair flopping on his head. "I'm just gonna touch it, is that okay Max?" The toddler nodded, holding his injured arm out to the doctor. The doctor gently and carefully palpated around the arm before confirming that the arm required an x-ray.

* * *

Sitting in the emergency room at the hospital sucks, sitting in the emergency room with a tired, cranky toddler is even worse. It took a while for the x-ray to get done and took even longer for Max to get his cast done. Now they were on their way home, well past bedtime.

Max looked kind of adorable with his little white cast holding his arm bent 90 degrees at the elbow. Tiny little fingers peeking out the edge and clutching onto Happy's kutte as he slept against his shoulder, thumb stuck in his mouth.

Chibs and Lindy had left a few hours earlier, popping in to tell them that Chibs was going to give Lindy a ride back to her car that was left at the bar. They had stopped at the hospital gift shop and picked up a small stuffed dog for Max to make him feel a little better. The little boy was immediately obsessed with the fuzzy blue dog and hadn't let go since it was given to him.

"Hate being trapped in this fuckin' cage if I'm not driving" Happy growled, rubbing a hand down Max's back gently as they sat in the passenger seat of the car on the way home.

"Sorry, Hap. Max is a daddy's boy through and through. Not my fault he wants you to hold him when he's feeling like shit" Alex shrugged, watching as Happy rested a hand on her thigh. She caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes at her statement and she smirked at him.

"No pouting, Lowman. You would hate it if he was a momma's boy" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Pulling into the driveway, Alex spotted Grumpy pacing on the porch in front of the door. There was a bike parked in the driveway that she quickly recognized as Quinn's.

"You know Quinn was in town?" Alex mumbled, peering at Happy who shook his head no. Nodding, Alex stepped out of the car and held her hands out for the sleeping Max. Happy handed him over, wiggling out of the death grip on his kutte easily.

"How's the kid?" Quinn's deep voice spoke from the porch. He was leaning against the railing, puffing on a smoke as he watched the small family get out of the car.

"Arms broken" Alex smiled sadly at him, tugging the dart from between his fingers and puffing on it quickly. "Gonna go put him in his bed and I'll be right out, Rane"

After Max was settled into his bed, sleeping soundly and sucking on a soother, Alex wandered back out to the back porch to find Quinn and Happy sitting and talking. Whereas the front porch had the swing, the back porch was covered in lawn chairs. Happy easily tugged Alex by her wrist, pulling her into his lap. With a grin, Alex reached down into a wooden box that they used as a side table and grabbed the small bong that was hidden in it. Listening to the two men discuss the ongoings of the club, Alex packed a bowl and offered it to Quinn who readily accepted it.

"Some new shit Juice gave me" she explained, "Where to next, Rane?" Alex asked, watching as he easily cleared the bowl and offered it to her.

"Heading North next, figured I'd come visit on the way" His deep voice rumbled, smoke escaping him as he talked.

"You know you're always welcome here, brother" Happy mumbled, lighting the bowl for Alex as she inhaled and relaxed into Happy's chest.

"Yeah, Quinn. You know Max loves when you visit" Alex grinned, offering the bong to Happy who declined. Tucking it back into the side table, Alex rested her head on Happy's shoulder as she listened to Happy and Quinn chat.

It didn't take long for the stress of the day to catch up with Alex as she fell asleep quietly on Happy's shoulder. Both men were puffing on cigarettes and sipping beer, discussing the shit that had gone down with the coke and Miles. Quinn was open with his opinions on the situation, backing Hap in his decision to vote no against running the drugs. His anger towards Clay and his recent decisions was peeking out in the privacy away from the clubhouse. Happy had an arm wrapped around Alex, holding her comfortably to his chest as she snored softly into his neck.

"She's pretty fuckin' cute, hey?" Quinn grinned, quirking an eyebrow at Happy. With a grin, the bald man sipped his beer.

"Hasn't changed since I met her" he mumbled, thumb absentmindedly rubbing her hip.

"How long ago was that?" Quinn asked curiously. Alex and Happy never really shared any details on their relationship, however, Quinn was curious as he himself had known her for 5 years.

"'Bout 7 years" Happy shrugged, reminiscing on the first day he spotted the daisy dukes peeking out from under the hood of her charger.

"I've known you for a long time, Hap. Don't think I ever saw ya stick to one gash for longer than 7 hours before Ally. Let alone 7 fuckin' years" The large man chuckled as he ashed off his dart into the ashtray on the side table. Happy shrugged, contemplating whether or not to open up anymore to his old president and one of his closest friends.

"Never had a gash who was willin' ta mouth off to me before. Most bitches are too scared to look me in the eyes, let alone call me a few names." Happy explained easily, "Plus she fucked me even before she told me her name" This caused both men to laugh, deep chest rumbling laughter. Alex shifted and was shook from her slumber, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, voice quiet.

"Nothin' for you to worry about, darlin'" Quinn grinned at her as she glared at him playfully.

"I'm going to bed" she grumbled, standing up from her spot in Happy's lap. "You're welcome to Koz's bed or the futon. You can even head out to the futon in the shop if you need" Alex smiled at Quinn as she pointed toward the workshop out back. Quinn nodded and raised his beer to Alex.

"Thanks, Ally. Sleep tight" the large man grinned at her as she walked past and into the house.

"Gotta say, Hap. Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go" Quinn teased as he blatantly stared at Alex's ass as she disappeared into the house. Happy glared at him but agreed, lighting another smoke.


	7. seven

"Gotta head out soon. Wanna squeeze in a quickie?" Happy mumbled, leaning against the workbench next to Alex who was filling out paperwork.

"Cage or dorm?" Alex asked, head tilted slightly. Happy looked down at her and saw right down her shirt, noticing the absence of a bra.

"Dorm" He decided, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way across the lot to the clubhouse.

"V, give me a set of keys" Happy ordered as he kicked open the door of the clubhouse. With his free hand, Happy easily caught the keys tossed toward him. Alex was still over his shoulder and giggling away, waving mockingly at the sweet butts and hangarounds who were glaring at her.

"Hope the prospect picked a room far enough that nobody hears us" Alex grinned cheekily, pinching Happy's ass as he made his way down the hall.

"Don't think it matters how far we are. Everyone will hear ya scream" Happy growled playfully as he tossed her onto the bed of the free dorm farthest down the hallway. Alex bit her lip and crooked a finger at him, summoning him closer. Happy slinked up the bed towards her, settling his large body between her legs. Alex snaked her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer to her and connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

"What have I said about bras around the lot, little girl?" Happy growled, pinching her nipple from on top of her t-shirt. Alex gasped, hips snapping up into his. She captured his bottom lip in between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth.

Happy tugged her pants off violently, fingers quickly finding the heat between her legs and pushing the fabric aside. Trailing his fingers along her slit, he felt her wiggling underneath him in an attempt to find some friction. Alex's dainty fingers found their way under Happy's shirt, playfully pinching his nipples as she trailed breathy kisses down his neck. Leaning away, he easily stripped off his shirt and smirked down at Alex who was panting to catch her breath. Her nipples were hard and easily visible behind the thin fabric of her shirt, straining painfully against the soft cotton. Alex made a move to remove her shirt and was quickly stopped by Happy who gave her a shake of his head. Instead, she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down onto his thighs with her feet.

Happy slid into her, pushing until he was all the way in and she was writhing underneath him. He gripped her ankles tightly, pushing them back and next to her head. No matter how many times he was inside her, the stretch always felt like the first. Alex was completely spread out beneath him and exposed. They held eye contact, intense and loving, as he began pounding into her at a brutal pace. Her hands kept roaming his torso, occasionally pinching and pulling at his nipples as he abused her cervix. Every time the head of his cock hit her cervix, painfully delicious tremors shot through Alex's body.

Blindly reaching up, Alex gripped at his muscular shoulders as she moaned loudly. The noises filling the room were lewd and sharp; skin slapping together, shallow panting, deep moans and the occasional squeak as Happy would adjust his angle. He was pounding into her relentlessly, his grip on her ankles tightening as she reached down to massage her clit.

Alex was panting as she felt her climax creeping up on her, walls fluttering around Happy's cock. His thrusts were getting sloppy as his cock was being squeezed by her tight walls sending him over the edge. The twitch of his cock and the feeling of being filled sent Alex over the edge with a cry, her walls pulsing around him and milking him for every last drop as he pressed in as deep as he could. Happy gave a few more sloppy thrusts to ride out their orgasms before he pulled out and pressed a hard kiss to Alex's mouth.

Coming down from his high, Happy pulled out and sat back to admire the mess he made of his wife. Their mixed release was trickling down her, soaking the sheets of the bed. Alex bit her lip as she watched Happy's cock twitch in excitement.

"We can't go again, Hap. We have too much shit to do" Alex mumbled, getting met with a boyish grin.

Happy collapsed next to her on the dorm bed, catching his breath as he dug around in his discarded kutte for a cigarette. Alex was on her side and watching Happy, silent in post-coital bliss. The man lit a smoke and leaned back on the bed, arm finding its way around Alex's shoulders. They passed the smoke between them, enjoying the silence and peace in the middle of the craziness that was surrounding the club.

"I think I love you more and more every day" Alex whispered, face bright red in a blush. She hadn't intended on saying the words out loud but they slipped out and she wished the ground would open and swallow her whole she was so embarrassed. Happy chuckled as he watched her try and bury her face in his shoulder to avoid eye contact.

"That was fuckin' cheesy" he mumbled, hand tracing along her spine subconsciously. With a sigh, Happy grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he forced her to look into his eyes. "I feel the same way, Al"

"That was fuckin' cheesy" Alex teased, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. "But maybe we _can_ squeeze in another round" she mumbled and threw her leg over his hips.

* * *

They were woken up from their nap a little while later by a loud knock on the door of the dorm. Alex woke before Happy, rubbing her eyes as she glared at the door and wished the person to go away. Slipping out from underneath Happy's arm that was holding her to his chest, Alex grabbed a discarded shirt from the floor and opened the door ready to yell at whoever was on the other side. She opened the door to be faced with a smirking Scotsman leaning against the door frame.

"Tell Hap we got Church in fifteen" Chibs smiled down at her, "that whimperin' noise ya make when ya come is cute"

"Fuck off, Chibby" Alex punched him playfully before slamming the door in his face.

"He's right, ya know. That whimperin' _is _cute" Happy mumbled, scaring Alex who hadn't realized he had woken up. She crawled back onto the bed and sat on top of him, the only thing separating them being the thin sheet settled around Happy's hips. She ran her hands across his stomach, fingernails lightly tracing his tattoos and setting his skin on fire.

"Church in fifteen. You're votin' today, right?" Alex mumbled, scratching the tree on his right side. Happy grunted, fingers running along Alex's thighs and across her Star Wars tattoos.

"You go vote, I'm gonna go back to work. Gem might kill me if I keep slacking off in here" Alex mumbled, climbing from his lap and gathering her clothes from the floor. She slipped off his shirt and threw it onto his face, getting met with a grumpy grunt. By the time he had untangled himself from the shirt, she was fully dressed and he was pouting at her.

"Hate when ya do that" he grumbled, capturing her wrist in his hand and lazily tugging her towards him.

"You just like seeing me naked, you horndog" Alex grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. She left him naked in the dorm, rushing out to her workbench to get back to the paperwork she had been filling out earlier.

It wasn't but 30 minutes later when Alex was torn from her work by the sound of gunshots. Her head snapped up in time to see the bright red truck slam through the gate, two men in the back openly firing at the clubhouse with machine guns. Her heart caught in her throat as she huddled behind her toolbox and watched as one of the men tossed a duffel bag to the ground, it landing with an audible thud that was heard even from her position. Phil and V-Lin had been standing near the tow truck immediately got out their guns, firing at the men in the bright red truck. In some sort of miracle, Phil managed to catch one of the gunmen in the shoulder and the man fell from the truck.

The truck tore out of the parking lot as the Sons who had been in church rushed over to the Hispanic guy lying on the ground. She watched as Tig and Happy grabbed the guy, pinning him to the ground. She was relieved to see that none of them seemed to be injured at all, however, upon closer inspection Juice had some alarming bruises on his neck.

Alex made her way out from behind the toolbox but remained hovering in the doorway, watching as Happy held a gun to the back of the guys head as Tig looked at something on his neck. She missed the words and watched as Clay barked something at the two. Crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the garage door frame, Alex watched as Chuckie approached the duffel bag with his ladle and pot lid in hand. She overheard Chuckie announce the presence of the heads in the bag and knew better than to approach, scared she might vomit at the sight. As the rest of the men went to check the bag, Alex caught Happy's eye and could see some of the stress ease away from his body as he checked her over for any signs of harm. She offered him a smile, shooting him a wink as he pressed a knee into the Lobos Sonora member's back.

As Happy, Chibs and Juice drove off with the Hispanic man and the bag of heads, Alex made her way towards the office to check on Gemma. Opening the door to the office, Alex saw Gemma snapping her phone shut.

"Hey, baby. You good after all that shit?" Gemma embraced Alex warmly. Alex offered her a strained smile and nodded. The two women walked across the lot as they heard sirens approaching. Chuckie was unloading groceries from the open truck and Alex offered to take a bag for him. Chuckie adamantly refused, going silent as he spotted something under the wheel of the car. Alex watched mortified as Chuckie shoved the head into one of the grocery bags, nestling it underneath a bundle of broccoli.

"Chuckie, what the fuck dude!" Alex hissed as a cop car pulled into the lot. Chuckie shot her a nervous look and began marching across the parking lot to the clubhouse.

Roosevelt pulled in, smiling egotistically as Jax approached him. In an attempt to ease the tension, Alex approached the two men.

"Hello, Officer Roosevelt" Alex smiled at the man, offering her hand out to shake his. He shook her hand, grip firm as he cleared his throat.

"Its - uh - it's actually Lieutenant" Roosevelt awkwardly stuttered.

"Oh! Sorry, Officer Lieutenant" Alex grinned teasingly, shooting him a playful wink. Her attempt to ease the tension between the men was lost easily as Jax asked the man if he had kids. Alex cringed as she already knew the answer, no he didn't and not because he and his wife hadn't tried.

"You really should, it's good to have a reason not to die," Jax said and Alex cringed even harder at the tone in his voice.

"I wouldn't say that's the only reason it's nice having kids…" Alex mumbled, "Max makes life more fun, even when he's whining that his cast makes his arm annoying"

"What happened to your son, Alexandria?" Roosevelt asked, concerned as Alex gave Jax a look to tell him that was his chance to escape.

"He broke his arm at the playground. You know kids, you turn around for one second!" Alex laughed, feeling super fake as she stalled the cop from entering the clubhouse.

Lieutenant Roosevelt chuckled lightly, even though he really did not know kids. He offered her a kind smile knowing that even though he should, he couldn't find it in him to hate the kind woman who just so happened to be married to a Son.

"Why don't we head inside with your deputies, Eli?" Alex asked, stepping towards the clubhouse entrance and hoping that Chuckie had had a chance to hide the third head. The unlikely pair made their way into the kitchen in time to find the deputies hustling Chuckie.

"I'm just making chilli for the fundraiser tonight!" Chuckie said, his nerves growing and making Alex nervous that his hands would soon find their way to his pants.

"It's okay, Chuck," Alex said softly, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder. Chuckie offered her a weak smile and glanced towards the giant pot on the stove and hoping Alex caught what he was trying to convey.

"Eli, I think you'll find that Chuckie is telling the truth. Feel free to check our grocery bags but I'm sure you'll find them clean" Alex smiled flirtatiously at the man, grateful for the fact that he wasn't good at hiding his attraction towards her. Roosevelt gave her a tense smile before dismissing the deputies.

"Will you be attending the fundraiser tonight, Mrs. Lowman?" Eli asked politely, watching as Alex smiled giddily at the use of her last name.

"No need for formalities, Eli. Max and I plan on attending, yes. Can't miss out on Gemma's famous chilli" She smiled as the officer walked out of the kitchen leaving her and Chuckie staring at the pot of head chilli in horror.


	8. eight

Later, at the garden fundraiser, Alex wandered around with Max in his stroller in front of her. He was playing with the stuffed dog that Chibs and Lindy had given him at the hospital. The young boy was babbling happily at the dog as his mother pushed him through the crowd towards the chilli booth Gemma had set up.

As she was making her way over, she was stopped by Clay who grabbed her elbow forcefully.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, trying her best to sound polite.

"I need to talk to you, girl" Clay hissed and Alex nodded.

"Max, close your ears. You can't hear what Uncle Clay and I are about to talk about" Alex said, checking to make sure the kid listened. Once his little hands were covering his ears and he was talking animatedly to the dog in his lap, Alex was satisfied.

"What's up, Clay?" she asked, tugging her elbow from his grasp and turning towards him.

"Thought you were dedicated to your husband, bitch. What's this about you flirting with Roosevelt? I'm not afraid to get rid of you" Clay hissed, pointing his finger in her face. Alex glared heatedly at him, hand making its way to rest on the knife on her belt.

"Are you kidding me, Clay? Roosevelt has a crush on me" She sighed, "I was trying to cover your ass. Did no one mention to you that one of the gifts you got in that duffel bag didn't quite make it to the reservation? Had to buy Chuckie time to figure out what to do with it. Doesn't hurt that Roosevelt can get a little preoccupied with a few sweet words and strategic touching"

"What if I don't fuckin' believe you? You hurt my killer, I'll make sure you disappear" The older man spoke, voice tense.

"Because as it stands," Alex smirked, leaning in to whisper in the man's ear. "My husband's cum has been soaking my panties all afternoon, reminding me that I can't wait to get home to him" As she stepped away from Clay, she watched his face contort in anger. He reached out to grab her elbow in a tight grip again, which Alex easily evaded.

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with Clay?" Alex asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. The older man glared but shook his head, stomping off. With a sigh, the raven-haired woman glanced down at the toddler who was still babbling away to the stuffed animal in his lap. She reached down and ruffled his hair, smiling as he giggled brightly at her actions.

"Uncle Clay go?" He asked, big brown eyes sparkling in curiosity. Alex grinned and nodded, signalling for him to take his hands off his ears. Grabbing her cell from her back pocket, Alex shot a quick text to Happy asking him when he would be home. Knowing he wouldn't be answering anytime soon, she shoved the phone into the bag settled in the stroller.

"Ready to go find Gemma?" Alex asked Max, watching as he nodded excitedly. It didn't take long to find Gemma and Chuckie at their little table.

"Gramma Gem!" Max cheered, hands reaching out to his pseudo grandmother figure. Gemma happily pulled him into her arms, settling him on her hip.

"How are you doing, Max?" Gemma asked the little boy, smiling as he grabbed a piece of her hair in his tiny fist.

"Max good!" he grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss to the woman's cheek. Gemma smiled, glancing over at Alex who had a worried look on her face.

"What about you, baby?" She asked, pulling Alex from her distracted space. Alex laughed nervously, trying not to let it show how Clay's words had affected her.

"I'm good, Gem. Don't worry. Just difficult handling a wild child without Hap or Koz around" Alex lied, which she hated. It was the easiest explanation that Gemma would accept, though.

"Max wild!" the boy in question interjected. The two women laughed at the joy in his voice at being known as wild.

"Yeah, dude. That's you" Alex smiled, "Why don't you run off and see if you can get Chuckie to give you some chilli?" she suggested. Gemma immediately shook her head.

"Why don't you ask Chuckie to give you a bread roll. You don't want any of my chilli" Gemma explained, putting Max on his feet. The little boy ran away, chubby legs carrying him as fast as he could go.

"You didn't make a new batch after the incident this afternoon?" Alex asked, confused. Her brows were furrowed as she watched the older woman's demeanour change.

"There was no time, baby" Gemma mumbled, voice quiet. Alex's eyes widened and she felt bile rise in her throat. Alex watched as Chuckie tried to convince her son to try the chilli and was thanking whatever god would listen as Max refused it.

"Thanks for the heads up, Gem," Alex said, grimacing at her choice of words. "Remind me not to say heads for a while"

Gemma laughed at the small woman, pushing her gently towards Max as another resident approached her.

* * *

Max was settled into his bed, sleeping soundly as his little cast stood out against his blue bed sheets and pajamas; Stuffed dog from Chibs under his arm, thumb resting in his mouth as soft snores escaped him. Alex was standing in the doorway just watching as he slept soundly. She hadn't had a chance to really think about her day. That stupid red truck and the gang bangers shooting up the clubhouse, risking the little family she had made for herself. Having to flirt with Eli Roosevelt to help cover the club's ass, only for it to backfire on her as Clay threatened her. She was infuriated that even after proving herself for over 7 years, Clay still thought she would want someone like Roosevelt over Happy. Her Happy.

The man who had come into her life unexpectedly and just never left her mind. Their relationship was nowhere near conventional, but that didn't mean that all of a sudden she was seeking out a sense of normalcy. Especially not with someone like Eli Roosevelt.

Besides, Happy had given her more than she ever expected from him. The real proof was lying in front of her, sleeping soundly. Hell, Alex had never even imagined having kids or being married. Now she had both, and with the least likely person. Ever.

An hour later when Happy finally got home, he found her in the same spot. Leaning in Max's doorway and watching him sleep, just thinking to herself. She didn't even notice him approach her until he had wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"What's up?" he grunted, concerned by the melancholia she was feeling.

"Lotta shit happened today" she sighed, leaning into his chest. She relished in the domestic side of Happy when he held her with no ulterior motive that she was privy to.

"Don't got anything to do for the next few days. Wanna head down to see Ma?" His gruff voice spoke into her hair. Alex nodded, turning around in his hold to face him. She pressed a kiss to the bottom of his chin, trailing kisses down his neck. If all the thinking she had done hadn't solved all her issues with Clay, maybe she could sweat it out.

"Come on, Cowboy. I'll let you fuck my face if you're good to me" Alex winked, pulling him by the wrist to their bedroom. Happy chuckled but obliged easily, following her with no complaints.

The moment they reached their bedroom, Happy picked her up easily and tossed her on the large bed. She landed and bounced, giggles erupting from her body and Happy jumped on top of her. He lay on top of her, crushing her with his weight as she laughed and pitifully attempted to shove him off her. In response, Happy buried his face in her neck and began placing kisses on her. It was times when he was goofy and playful with her that reminded Alex of why she had stuck out the hard times.

"Hap" Alex laughed, "Get off you oaf!"

For once, Happy listened to her and rolled onto his back next to her. He stared at the ceiling quietly, listening to her panting to catch her breath. Once her breathing had kind of settled, she curled onto her side and watched his face. His face remained stoic as usual, however, his eyes were flashing with indecision.

"What's wrong, Hap?" Alex asked, rolling over so she was looking down at him. He grinned at her but Alex could tell it was fake. She glared at him, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Clay mentioned somethin' to me, tonight…" Happy started and Alex groaned. She buried her face in his chest, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Not even three weeks after she freaks out on him from her own insecurities, Clay goes and plants the seed in Happy's head that she's the one who's cheating.

"If this is about the Roosevelt thing, don't start" Alex mumbled, voice further muffled by his chest. Happy's hand found its way to her hair, fingers tangling into it as he pulled it to make her look up at him. He was staring at her, eyes black and burning with curiosity.

"Ya know I ain't believin' none of the shit comin' outta his mouth lately. Want ya to tell me what really happened"

"I told you Roosevelt flirted with me while you were locked up. He did it a few times until I finally socked him at the grocery store" Alex chuckled at the memory. "So when he showed up this afternoon I had to buy time for Chuckie to hide the third head. Figured the easiest way was to flirt with the pig" It was Happy's turn to chuckle at this.

"Fuck, didn't even realize we were missing a head" Happy mumbled, popping a toothpick into his mouth.

"Clay approached me at that fundraiser and threatened to kill me if I hurt you. Told him I was doing him a favour and buying Chuckie time. He didn't believe me so I had to get nasty" Alex blushed as she thought about admitting what she had told Clay earlier that evening. Happy grunted and quirked a brow at her. Alex carefully avoided the toothpick hanging from his mouth as she pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"How the fuck am I supposed to even consider cheating on you when your cum drips down my thighs and soaks my panties all afternoon" Alex whispered hotly, slipping her leg over his thighs so she was straddling him. Happy's hands instinctively gripped her hips, thumbs rubbing the skin exposed between her jeans and tank top. He rumbled out a low moan as she ground her hips into the bulge in his jeans.

"Proud of ya. Not easy standin' up to Clay" Happy mumbled, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own, hands pushing her shirt up and over her head. They separated their kiss only to remove their shirts, hands exploring each other's bodies as if they were uncharted territory.

That night, they didn't fuck out their frustrations as Alex had hoped. Instead, Happy spent all night uncharacteristically making love to his wife. By the time they had finished round three, Alex was lying on her back and panting Happy's name like it was a prayer. As she lay there recuperating, Happy slid down the bed and put Alex through orgasm five of the night with his mouth and hands, her screams filling the otherwise silent house.  
As she caught her breath, Happy smirking up at her devilishly, Alex thanked god that they hadn't fucked out their frustrations. She was about to return the favour when she heard the noises coming from the baby monitor on the dresser.

"Way to go, little girl" Happy chuckled, standing and tugging on his boxers.

"Hey! It's only half an hour before he would usually wake up anyways!" Alex laughed as she sat up and checked the time, 2:34 AM. "You're gonna have to go get him, I don't think I can walk right now"

Happy chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving their room to get the crying toddler down the hall. He returned five minutes later to find Alex had slipped on one of his shirts, holding her arms out for Max as he rubbed the tears from his eyes with tiny fists.

"Did I wake you up, dude?" Alex asked, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. Max nodded, the soother in his mouth muffling his attempt at talking. She was sat crossed-legged on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Max on her lap. Happy settled next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side.

"Go back to bed, Max" Alex whispered, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek. Max nodded against her shoulder, the stuffed dog clutched tightly as he fell asleep nestled between his parents.


	9. nine

**Okay, so I'm at a crossroads. I LOVE Kozik. He's one of my favourite characters and I love this friendship I've created for him and Alex. The problem is this: Kozik is set to get blown up sometime within the next few chapters. I would really like to keep him alive but I'm not nuts about that major of a change from the storyline. PLEASE should I keep him alive or let nature run its course?**

* * *

Happy Lowman was not a morning person. He liked his sleep and liked it even better when his wife decided to wake him up with her lips wrapped around his cock. What he didn't like was being woken up by chubby hands smacking his face, his son's shrill voice screeching his name.

"Dadadadadadadadadadada!" Max yelled, slapping his hands against the tattoo on Happy's scalp. The moment Happy's eyes snapped open in a glare, Max screamed and jumped from the bed. Running from the room as fast as his little legs would take him, Max sought out the protection of his mother.

Happy walked into the kitchen to find Alex standing at the stove cooking breakfast. He could hear the giggles coming from the cupboard under the sink and decided to leave the kid alone for a second.

"You seen Max?" Happy asked, a little too loud. He heard the giggles get louder. Alex hummed happily and smiled at Happy, her red painted lips stretching and showing her teeth.

"I thought he was with you?" She played dumb, sliding a piece of bread into the toaster. "I guess he doesn't want breakfast"

The giggles again got louder, a loud thud coming from the cabinet as Max knocked over an extra bottle of dish soap. Happy made his way over to the cabinet, rapping on it with his knuckles.

"Hello?" Max's voice asked, giggles following after it.

"I was wondering if you know where Max is" Happy asked, his voice filled with the soft humour that he usually reserved for kids. The door to the cupboard swung open suddenly, Max jumping out and throwing himself at Happy.

"Boo!" Max giggled, Happy's fingers tickling at his sides. Alex watched as Happy obliged his son's goofy playful mood. Usually, Koz or Juice would happily play with him, chasing him until he got the giggles out. Since Koz had been in Tacoma for the past few days and Juice had been acting weird as of lately, Max was stuck to playing with Jax's boys and friends from school. The toddler just needed to release his energy with an adult and Happy was willing to do it if he needed to. But only in the privacy of their home.

There was no way in hell Happy would chase a giggling toddler across the clubhouse, no matter what. He usually handed the kid off to a prospect if Alex wasn't around. Phil didn't seem to mind the kid though. He listened and was well behaved if you could suffer his constant talking and singing. It had to be the biggest irony in the world that the child of the Tacoma Killer was a giggling little boy who loved to talk and sing.

* * *

The drive to Bakersfield was interesting. Max and Grumpy were in the backseat, Grumpy curled up snoring as Max sang and danced in his car seat.

The most interesting part of the ride was when Happy told Alex about sitting on the side of the road handcuffed with the club a few weeks prior. He told her about Juice's new colon cleaning adventure, and his brothers making fun of his 'mindfulness of excessive spending'.

"Hey! Half the time we don't even use condoms so there isn't any in the house. I'm not having period sex without a rubber and sometimes that rubber needs to be reused" Alex laughed. It had been a mistake only twice but Koz had told the entire club once he found out. That had earned him a spot in Alex's doghouse where Herman wasn't allowed home for two weeks.

"Tried tellin' 'em we don't buy condoms regularly. Just ended with Jax laughin' and saying that's how we got the kid"

"He's not wrong but he's not entirely right…. Max is the result of a condom that we stole from Herm that broke...Better me knocked up than whatever trash Koz fucks" Alex shrugged.

The rest of the drive consisted of Alex and Max dancing and singing along to Dolly Parton and Shania Twain as Happy drove easily down the highway. He was pretending to be mad that he was being forced to listen to country music but Alex could tell that he was enjoying listening to the two of them having fun.

"Come on Hap! We're almost there and you have to sing at least one song with us" Alex poked him in the side, watching his facade falter. She switched the song to one he actually knew and watched as he gave her a glare, Max laughing at his parents.

"You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall. You're a regular original, a know-it-all" Alex sang along to the Shania Twain song as she pushed the large sunglasses she was wearing onto the top of her head. Happy gave her an unamused look as she began poking him as she sang along to the song. Max was dancing and singing in the back, his words making no sense but the joy there nonetheless.

With a sigh, Happy began drumming his fingers onto the steering wheel in rhythm to the song. Alex beamed at Happy who had shot her a look. She leaned across the center console and pressed a kiss to his lips, silently thanking him for playing along for Max's sake.

"Ew!" Max shrieked as their lips met briefly and Happy couldn't help but chuckle at the boy.

They pulled into the driveway of Elena's modest home, climbing out of the car just as the fragile older woman appeared on the front porch.

"_Mi amor!_" Elena called to her only grandchild, leaning down with her arms open. Max ran at her, wrapping his chubby arms around her neck.

"Abuela!" He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Alex and Happy were each holding a small bag of their things as they watched Elena completely enamoured by their little boy.

"Okay, dude. Let go of your Abuela so we can get inside" Alex chastised as she could see the pain building in Elena's face as she remained bent down to converse with the child. Max grinned and pulled his Abuela into the house by her hand, excitement evident as he practically skipped the entire way.

"Think he likes it here more than home" Alex grinned at her husband, watching as Grumpy settled in for a nap on the front porch.

"Which one? They're both spoiled rotten here" Happy chuckled, holding the screen door open for her to enter before him.

"How you feelin', Mama?" Happy asked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Elena smiled at him, leading him into her kitchen.

"I've been good mijo. Glad those boxes are out of my house" she spoke as she filled the kettle with water. Alex caught Happy's eye and raised a brow in question.

"What boxes, Ma?" Alex asked, pulling mugs from the cupboard in preparation for tea.

"I have no clue, hija. Just that my Happy came to visit a few weeks ago and Herman is terrible at basketball" Elena chuckled, shooting Alex a playful smile. Happy shot Alex a glare to get her to drop the subject and Alex obliged, knowing she would ask more later. Usually Happy told her everything if she asked, but she hadn't been asking much lately since all of their time together was spent either with Max or going at it like bunnies.

"Vivica end up givin' you those tomatoes, Ma?" Happy asked, trying to change the subject. Elena's face lit up.

"Yes! They were delicious. There's still one in the crisper, why don't you grab it Alexandria?"

* * *

After a delicious lunch of BLT's made by Alex as Elena and Happy sat on the front porch chatting, the small family walked down the street to a nearby park so Max could get some energy out and Elena could spend some time out of the house.

"How would you like to go to the beach tomorrow, Ma?" Alex asked Elena once they were sat in the warm California sunshine, a large floppy hat on Elena's head to protect her from the sun. Elena smiled as she watched Happy push Max on the swing, enjoying the sight of her son looking younger than his age.

"I would like that very much, mija" Elena squeezed Alex's forearm affectionately. "He's quite good with Maxwell, si? I never expected my Happy to give me a nieto. Thank you, Alexandria" the elderly woman pressed a kiss to the back of Alex's hand, the emotions evident in her frail voice.

"He'll never admit it, but I think he actually likes spending time with Max where we just seem normal for once. No club, no leather, just a normal little family with a small home and a dog" Alex grinned.

As long as normal didn't stick around for too long, Alex and Happy enjoyed the little moments. The boring and monotone lifestyle that came with normal was not what she nor Hap had signed up for. The club brought excitement and family to their life, something Alex could never give up. The usual line that Gemma spouts of 'Love the man, love the club' was never a difficulty for Alex. She loved Happy so strongly that she didn't think she could ever hate the club. The club gave Happy something to live for and allowed him to do things he enjoyed. It didn't matter that those things are a little strange and questionable. Alex also knew that without the club, she never would have met Hap nor would their relationship have developed farther than a fling. Without the club, Happy would despise her and Max for making his life boring and too American dream. Because let's face it, Happy and Alex were nowhere near being the type for the ideal white picket fence, 2 and a half kids and dog life. They were both passionate, fast-paced people with a pitbull and a toddler with an attitude the size of Texas.

"So tell me, what happened to Maxwell's arm that he's in a cast?" Elena interrupted Alex's thoughts.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long before asking" Alex chuckled, "He fell off the play structure and landed on it funny. Cast comes off in a few weeks"

The two women chat idly for a few more minutes before Happy walked up with his cell phone to his ear and Max settled on his hip. Alex takes Max from his arms, placing him on the ground to sit with Elena. She tells him to behave before pulling Happy away to talk, concerned by the look on his face. Once he's hung up and they're far enough away from people to not be heard, Alex gives him a questioning look.

"It was Chibs. Someone took out a hit on Tara, said it was a good idea we went outta town cause shit hit the fan. We got church tomorrow night"

"Is Tara okay?" Alex asked, worried. Happy nodded, rubbing a hand over his head in worry.

"Okay. We were supposed to leave tomorrow night anyways. Ma wants to go to the beach tomorrow. It'll be fun for Max and Grump and then we can head straight to the clubhouse on our way home" Alex shrugged, not thinking of a better solution. Happy nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Can't imagine if someone tried to take out a hit on you" Happy mumbled, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Alex smiled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer.

"You'd hunt them down and make them pay" Alex laughed, to which Happy readily agreed.

"Oh yes, I would" He grinned, slipping a hand into the back pocket of her shorts and pinching her playfully.


	10. ten

Their morning at the beach was wonderful. They had gone to a more secluded, calmer beach where Elena sat in the shade and watched Max have fun. Happy played the typical dad with a portable barbecue and an endless supply of beers. He had shed his usual jeans, t-shirt and kutte for a pair of old basketball shorts and a wife-beater. Alex was chasing Max and Grumpy around, splashing about in the salty water, wearing a tiny black string bikini which Happy enjoyed, like a lot.

Alex and Max had tried their hardest to build a sandcastle together, which was promptly ruined by a grumpy grey pitbull running through it. They spent plenty of time playing in the water as Elena sat in a lawn chair and soaked her feet in the ocean. Happy had enjoyed watching his mother at the beach and enjoying herself like she did when he was younger.

Now the little family was pulling into the lot of the T-M compound, met with the smiling face of Kozik. Alex was out of the car as soon as Happy had put it in park, running across the lot and jumping into Kozik's open arms.

"Herm! I missed you so much! How was Tacoma? How's your brother?" Alex rushed out, arms strangling her best friend's neck. Kozik was chuckling and swinging them around in circles as they rejoiced in seeing each other for the first time in almost a month.

"I missed you too, Ally. Tacoma was great, Mels doing great too" Kozik smiled, face lighting up as he saw Max running towards them. He placed Alex down on the ground and squatted so he was at his godson's level. Max screamed in delight and jumped into Kozik's arms, placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, dude! I missed ya" Koz smiled at the kid, brushing his messy hair out of his face.

"Max miss Uncle Herm" The toddler mumbled in response as Koz set him back down on his feet. Happy walked up then, flashing his friend a grin.

"We got church in 10. Wanted to see my favourite lady first" Kozik smirked, pulling Alex back into his side. Alex snuggled into her best friend's side, wrapping an arm around his waist as she listened to him tell Happy about the shit he got up to with SAMTAC.

* * *

Alex spent the day at the compound with Max and Grumpy. They did some work in the garage to kill time, took a nap in one of the dorms, played on the play structure, then sat on the couch for a snack.

She had heard the bikes roll in but couldn't go greet them due to being stuck underneath a snoozing pitbull and a sleepy toddler. The Sons all headed in and towards the bar, faces downtrodden. Alex's stomach filled with dread as she took a mental count of all the guys walking past her. When Happy walked in last, clutching a loose kutte, Alex felt her heart crack open. Missing was the goofy smile and messy blonde hair of her best friend. Judging by the look on Happy's face, Alex knew it was bad news.

"Where is he?" Alex whispered, pushing a sleeping Max off her body and rushing over to Happy. Happy frowned and gave her a sad look, handing her the kutte. Alex took it gratefully, holding it against her chest as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's not what you think, Al." Happy mumbled, pulling her into his chest as her body wracked with sobs. Her mind was rushing with an overload of emotions, unable to grasp that the smiling goofy man she had seen only hours ago was missing.

"What? Is he gonna be okay?" Her bottom lip trembled.

"He's in the hospital. Doctors have him in emergency surgery. Six bullets to the stomach" Alex felt a wave of nausea fill her as she imagined it. "I won't lie, little girl. It was rough. Can't promise he'll make it through"

How could a military vet have the ironic situation of being shot up in a field in Northern Cali? Happy had grabbed the kutte from her in order to wrap her arms around his waist, handing it off to Tig who was closest to them.

"I need a fuckin' drink" Alex mumbled, voice watery and filled with sniffles as she tried to regain her breathing. Alex settled for an entire bottle of tequila, wanting nothing more than to forget how she was feeling at that moment.

"Shit," Tig mumbled, pouring himself a shot. "Fuckin' Lobos."

"Yeah." Jax agreed and Alex felt another wave of tears coming on, which she drowned with a large sip from the bottle in her fist. Clay shot her a look, hesitant to start talking club business with Alex present.

"She ain't listening" Happy grumbled, voice bitter. "Still trying to grasp her best friend being in life-threatening surgery."

Clay began talking and, just as Happy said, Alex wasn't paying attention and listened only to her racing thoughts. Tig easily folded up Kozik's kutte, placing it on the bar in front of him.

"May I?" Alex mumbled, pointing to the kutte. Tig nodded, sliding it across the bar to her. Alex offered him a weak smile, placing her hand on the kutte. She fumbled around in the inner pocket, finding what she was searching for easily.

Inside was the zippo lighter that Alex had bought Kozik a few years prior for his birthday. His initials were engraved into the front and on the back was 'Love, Ally". She ran her thumb over the engraving, smiling sadly. A hand appeared in front of her face, offering her a cigarette. She accepted it and smiled gratefully at Chibs. Using Herman's lighter, Alex lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. The rush of nicotine into her lungs acted as a nice distraction from the weight of grief settling onto her chest, drowning her.

* * *

Alex's sorrows and depressed state only lasted until the next day. When Happy woke up, he found her sitting at the kitchen table sharpening his collection of knives.

"You okay, little girl?" He mumbled, placing a mug of coffee in front of her.

"I'm so fuckin' pissed I might lose it, Hap. If I didn't already know that you got rid of those fucks, I would be out there doin' it myself" She muttered, draining the mug of coffee. Happy sighed, pulling her up from her seat.

"Can't be pissed, Al. He's out of surgery and stable" Happy mumbled into her hair, Alex tucked safely into his chest.

"If that was true, he would be home. Instead, he's stuck on a fucking ventilator to keep him breathin' cause he's so weak" she muttered bitterly

"At least he's awake" Happy's gruff voice interrupted her.

"Yeah, well, what good is that if the doctors are sayin' he can't come home for at least a month" Alex buried her face farther into Happy's chest and he felt a wet patch forming on his shirt. He held her like that until she had fully exhausted herself from the tears. With little effort, he picked her up and took her to their room. Tucking her in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking to the kitchen to clean up the knives.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket, dialling the number Alex had insisted on programming into his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lindy? Could you take Max today?" Happy's gruff voice asked, surprising Lindy immensely.

"Of course! Is everything okay?" her voice was worried and Happy grunted.

"It's fine. Alex is sick and needs a day" He explained briefly. Lindy agreed willingly, insisting that Happy drop Max off at her place on his way to the clubhouse.

Once Max was settled with Lindy, stuffed dog in tow, Happy made his way to the clubhouse. Pulling in, he wasn't surprised to find there were only a few bikes in the lot. The club was a bit of a mess if he was being honest. He was so not looking forward to the rest of his day.

* * *

Alex didn't emerge from her room again until the following evening. She had absolutely lost it after she got the news about Kozik and felt as if she had finally cried out all of her tears. There was no way she could afford to mentally check out for any longer. Max was acting up for Happy and Grumpy was becoming whiny.

When she came out of her room, she found a note on the fridge in Happy's uniform scrawl.

_Al,_

_If you get out of bed and see this, eat something. _

_Max and I are at the clubhouse if you wanna come._

_Hap._

With a sigh, Alex made herself a PB&J quickly before scarfing it down as she drove toward the clubhouse. She had paid no mind to how she looked before she left the house, dressed in a baggy pair of sweats and a hoodie that belonged to Kozik. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. Glancing in the passenger seat, she was relieved to find one of Happy's beanies sitting there. She tugged it over her hair as she pulled into the lot of the compound, parking her charger next to the family car Koz had bought for them. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt that Happy was stuck driving the cage around for Max because she was too busy wallowing in grief.

"Ally!" She heard Max squeal as he ran towards her, arms open wide. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she bent down to hug him.

"Hey, dude!" She tried her best to sound excited. Once she stood up again, Max slipped his little hand into hers and pulled her towards the clubhouse. She shot a grin to V-Lin who had been watching Max as he played on the swing set.

Walking into the clubhouse, Alex noticed that the church doors weren't closed yet and not everyone was inside.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked Rat as Max climbed onto the couch with a book.

"Clay's in hospital, Ope and Piney are MIA. Everyone else is in church" Ratboy shrugged, sipping on a beer. Alex nodded, noting that Clay was in the hospital and she should probably drop in to visit him when she went to see Koz. She also noted to get the rest of the story from Happy about what was going on.

"Doors open. Think they'll mind if I head in there?" Alex whispered, suddenly very conscious of how she wasn't familiar with those unspoken rules of the club. She had never needed any of the guys while they were in church.

"Tara just went in. Gem looks like she's on her way over right now" Rat shrugged, gently pushing her towards the double doors. Alex approached Gemma before she could open the door, resting a hand on her shoulder. The older woman glanced back at Alex, who let out a sharp gasp as she saw her face.

"Oh, Gem" she whispered, pulling her into a hug. Gemma hugged back, pressing a gentle peck to Alex's cheek.

"Don't worry about me, baby" Gemma mumbled, always the mother bird. The two women stepped into the doorway, all heads immediately turning to them. Tara was standing at the head of the table, arm possessively wrapped around Jax's shoulder. As Gemma and Tara shared an intense look, Alex stepped up to Happy.

"I'm sorry for clocking out, Hap. Thank you for these past few days" Alex mumbled into his ear, forehead pressed against his temple. One of Happy's rough hands cupped her cheek and Alex knew it was his way of accepting her promise. Alex pressed a soft kiss to the snake on his scalp, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other moved to squeeze one of Tig's shoulders reassuringly. She caught Juice's look from across the table and gave him a small smile which he easily returned. For the first time in a while, Alex felt at ease with her personal and club life despite almost losing Kozik.

* * *

**I won't lie, I had this written originally where Koz died and it made me big sad. Hope you liked it ;-;**


	11. eleven

"I think I have a crush on Greg" Alex mumbled, sitting with her back against the bar and staring at the nomad. Happy grunted beside her.

"No ya fuckin' don't"

"I think I do. I think it's the hair and the hat" She grinned, rubbing a hand over his bald head. He glared at her and squeezed her ass.

"I'll put on a fuckin' hat if ya want but I ain't growin' no fuckin' hair" he muttered, scowling at her cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't expect you too. How else would Max colour in the snake on the top of your head?" She giggled, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"How was Koz today?" Happy asked. Alex had spent the afternoon with him at the hospital, playing video games and cards to keep him entertained since he was stuck in the most boring room ever. The dull gray walls paired with the fluorescent lighting was the exact opposite of exciting or cozy.

"He's bored out of his tree. I'm sure he would make a run for it if I wasn't spending time with him."

"Hey, leavin' soon. You ready?" Chibs interrupted Happy who responded with a nod. Reaching into the inside pocket of his kutte, Happy pulled out his glasses and slipped them on his face. Those glasses were Alex's favourite and she bit her lip as she watched him slip them on. Happy caught Alex's eye and shot her a wink before pushing off of the counter and following the Scot.

"Let's go, Chibs" Happy spoke as he walked away, eager to get back quickly knowing Alex would be waiting for him. Alex pouted and stood from the stool she was on, walking outside to where the men were all standing around and talking about the run they were going on.

"Jax? How long until you need to leave?" Alex demanded, interrupting his conversation with Tig. Jax raised an eyebrow at her, pulling a drag from the cigarette in his hands.

"15 minutes, probably. Why?" He spoke, watching Alex intently. Her face broke into a wicked grin and she patted the president patch on his chest before walking away, leaving both Jax and Tig confused.

Marching across the lot, Alex grabbed Happy's wrist and began pulling him back towards the clubhouse. Frankie, who had been talking with Hap, quickly stopped his protesting upon receiving a glare from the small woman.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Happy grumbled, tugging his wrist from Alex's grasp. Alex shot him a smirk over her shoulder.

"What? You don't wanna have a quickie?" she asked coyly, sauntering away with a swing in her hips.

"Oh yes I do" Happy growled, chasing after her playfully.

Alex giggled and ran into the clubhouse, pulling Happy by the kutte as she walked backwards to the dorms with her lips trailing down his neck.

"What's gotten into ya?" Happy mumbled, hands resting on Alex's ass. She paused and stared up at him with innocent eyes.

"You know exactly what" she trailed off walking down the hallway. Happy grunted and raised a brow at her.

"Oh shove it, Hap. You know I like those glasses a little too much" Alex grinned, slipping into one of the empty dorms. Happy chuckled and closed the door behind him, pulling Alex into him and pinning her to the door.

"Too fuckin' short, little girl" Happy mumbled as he picked her up easily. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Alex immediately connected her lips with Happy's. He reciprocated easily, a groan escaping from his chest as Alex bit his lower lip teasingly.

"Put me down" Alex gasped, chest heaving. Happy settled her on her feet and watched as she sunk to her knees, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Biting her lip, Alex unzipped Happy's jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue along the straining fabric of his boxers causing him to shiver in anticipation.

"You excited, Papi?" She grinned wickedly up at him, pulling his erect cock from the suffocating underwear. Alex ran her tongue up his cock, from base to tip, tracing the veins that ran along the underside. Happy shivered as her soft, wet tongue lapped at the sensitive head slowly.

Torturously slow, Alex took the head in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as Happy's fingers tangled themselves in her hair. He let out a groan and threw his head back, encouraging Alex to continue her worship on him. She slowly swallowed around his thick length, burying him into her throat with ease. Happy's hips snapped forward, fucking her throat as Alex gagged around him. She pulled back and away from him, a string of spit connecting her as she smiled up at him. Her eyes were watery and the smile on her face was reminiscent of drunkenness.

"You feel so good, little girl" Happy groaned, tugging her hair gently. Alex moaned softly, pumping her fist along his length tantalizingly slow. Happy growled playfully, thrusting his hips towards her in silent demand.

With a naughty grin, Alex took him back into her mouth and continued stroking the length which didn't fit in her mouth comfortably. Her head bobbed up and down, working him easily as he groaned above her, tugging her hair playfully. Alex let out a moan, the vibrations causing a shudder to go up Happy's spine.

"Do that again and I'll fuck your mouth, Al" Happy growled. Alex winked at him, moaning around him again. Happy chuckled, using the hands buried in her hair to begin thrusting into her mouth.

He thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and causing her to gag as he pounded into her throat relentlessly. Alex was moaning and trying her best to work him, one hand rolling and caressing his balls in that way she knew he liked.

She knew when Happy was close, his body getting stiff and grip on her head getting tight. She groaned around him and felt his cock twitch in her mouth. With a shout, Happy coated her throat and rode out his orgasm as Alex swallowed around his cock. Once she had milked him of everything; she pulled away with an audible 'pop' and licked her lips, smiling naughtily up at Happy.

"Now that was worth it, wasn't it?" She giggled, standing to her feet. Happy growled and pulled her into his chest, planting a fierce kiss on her lips.

"Fuckin' amazing, little girl. Keep that shit up we might end up with another kid" He chuckled, squeezing her ass playfully.

"Fuck no! Not right now, at least." Alex pouted, biting his bottom lip. He nodded in agreement, opening his mouth to speak when he was interrupted with a banging on the door.

"We're leavin' you horn dogs!" Jax's voice shouted through the door and Alex burst out laughing.

"Shove it, Teller!" Alex called back, helping Happy clean up before pulling her hair into a messy bun and following behind him out to the parking lot.

"Be safe, please. Piney's wake is tomorrow and I might kill ya if ya die and can't go" Alex teased all the men as they climbed onto their bikes. She received a bunch of chuckles and reassurances in response, only solidifying her unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Despicable! You idiots come back with no truck and poor Phil is covered in burns!" Alex shouted as the men all sulked into the clubhouse. It was relatively empty, being late at night. What the men hadn't expected was to get back to the clubhouse to find a fuming woman waiting for them, dressed in sweats and an oversized hoodie and ready for bed.

"Why you still here, darlin'?" Jax asked, lighting two cigarettes and offering Alex one which she accepted.

"My idiot husband took my car keys" Alex grumbled, inhaling deeply and sending Happy a mock glare. The nomads were shooting wary glances between her and Happy at her words, having never seen someone so boldly insult the killer and not get their ass handed to them. Happy chuckled and dug around in the inside pocket on his kutte, pulling out a small ring of keys.

"Sorry, Al. Forgot they were in there" Happy grinned, tossing her the cool metal. Alex caught them easily and stuck her tongue out at him as she walked over to him. The rest of the guys had settled around the large wooden table, ready for church and just waiting on Happy. Phil was sitting at the bar, awkwardly trying not to pay attention to Happy and Alex.

"Kids asleep in one of the dorms, I'm going to fix up Phil and then go join him. Come find us when you're done, Hap" Alex spoke softly, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. Happy settled a hand on the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. Alex pulled away with light laughter.

"You smell AND taste like smoke." she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

After cleaning up Phil to the best of her ability, giving him some unidentified drugs she had snagged from Tig and applying way too much cream to his burns, Alex headed down the hall to the dorms to join Max in the double bed. He was snoring softly, sprawled across the entire bed in a position only a small sleeping child is capable of. Alex pulled him into her arms, gathering his stuffed dog and a small blanket and moving him to sleep on the small loveseat which was in the room. Max remained asleep through the struggle, letting out a few low whines as she settled him unceremoniously onto the couch cushions.

It didn't take long for Happy to climb into the dorm bed behind her, clothes shed and clad only in his boxers. He rested a heavy arm across her waist, pulling her into his chest and tangling their legs together.

"Glad you didn't get shot, Hap" Alex mumbled softly, drifting off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Alex sighed as she snapped her phone shut, pacing in her towering black heels. Piney's wake was soon and Gemma had yet to show up and wasn't answering anyone's calls. The Sons were gathered by where the service was, Jax and Opie discussing something next to the plot. Alex approached, plastering a sad smile on her lips as she approached Opie as Jax walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Ope. Your dad was a great guy" Alex spoke softly, wrapping her arms around the tall man.

"Thanks, Ally. He really liked you" Opie spoke, pushing his hair out of his face and Alex smiled a real smile.

"I know the kids spent a lot of time with him. Let me know if I can watch them or anything. You know how much Ellie loves Max and Kenny can come play on Koz's PlayStation if he wants"

Opie nodded, releasing a deep sigh. That was when Opie's kids approached them, dressed in their own little black outfits. Ellie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and Kenny slid a hand into hers. Alex gave a sad smile, dropping a kiss onto each kid's hair.

"I'm gonna go find Happy, okay kids?" Alex spoke softly, trying to get out of their little clutches. Once she got Ellie off, the girl moved to hold her father's hand. Kenny refused to let go of Alex's hand, however.

"Hey, Ken" Happy's raspy voice greeted the small boy as he and Alex approached the cluster of Sons in the cemetery. "Max with Lindy?"

"Yeah, dropped him off on my way here" Alex mumbled, offering Hap a sad smile. The group made their way towards the plot where the urn containing Piney's ashes was to be buried. The box that Opie had chosen suited the man. Very simple and made of dark walnut.

Standing at the plot, listening to the minister speaking about the man he had never met, Alex felt a wave of sadness. She was still holding onto Kenny who was beginning to tear up. Looking around the group, Alex felt frustrated. For a club that preached about being a family, there was a large absence of people mourning their fallen brother. The absence which bugged Alex the most was Gemma. The woman was an absolute bitch but she had known Piney for at least 30 years.

The service for Piney was wonderful and the Winston kids were reduced to silent tears by the end of it, each clutching to their father desperately.

Now, Alex was sat outside the clubhouse sitting at the picnic tables with the rest of the guys. She was still wearing the dress and heels she had worn to the wake, cuddled in a hoodie that Chibs had offered her once he saw her sleeveless dress. She was quietly smoking, listening to the men shooting the shit when the cop car rolled up. Roosevelt stepped out and approached the tables, Alex caught his eyes and offered him a small smile before returning to staring at the tabletop.

The man began talking about the home invasions that had been occurring around town, which caught Alex's attention. She only knew of them from listening to the moms at the daycares gossip. One of her coworkers, Wade, had been one of the victims and was currently laid up in the hospital from his injuries. True to his character, Tig immediately challenged the suggestion that the attacks were retaliation to the sons.

"Then who would attack your auto parts truck outside of Modesto last night?" Eli asked, trying to intimidate the group of bikers staring at him. Alex was rolling her eyes at the dramatic tone in Roosevelt's voice, the man had been staring right at the injuries to Phils face as he spoke of the incident.

"Angry pirates?" Happy suggested, tone serious. This caused Alex to burst out into giggles, nearly falling from the bench she was perched on. Happy shot her a wink before he raised to his full height, standing toe to toe with the Sheriff. The air could be cut with a knife as Roosevelt began speaking about how he wasn't going to allow violence in 'his quadrant', throwing a few thinly veiled threats towards the sons. Alex was frowning, prepared to stand in order to hold Happy back from assaulting a cop. Luck was on her side when the tow truck pulled into the lot, parking next to Alex's black charger. Her mood was instantly lifted as she realized who it was.

"Bobbaaaaay!" Chibs yelled, standing on the table with arms open wide. Immediately, Bobby was surrounded by his brothers in hugs and a chorus of 'welcome home'. Alex was shortly behind them, ready to get a bear hug from Bobby.

"You better get your ass into the kitchen, Bobby" she whispered into his ear as he swung her around in his arms.

"It's like you only like me for my baking" Bobby joked, settling Alex back onto her feet.

"I just can't dose my cookies properly" she pouted.

"I'll make you a batch of cookies as soon as I can, darlin'" Bobby grinned, making his way towards the clubhouse. Alex pressed a kiss to the man's cheek, thanking him profusely as the crowd of people made their way into the clubhouse.

* * *

Sitting at the bar an hour later, Alex watched as the crowd of men flooded out of the church. She was sipping a beer, waiting for Happy so they could discuss the plan for the rest of the day.

"Good news, little girl" Happy smirked as he settled in between Alex's knees as she sat on a stool. Alex quirked her head, raising an eyebrow. " You'll get to see more of Greg. Nomads got voted in."

"That's great! There was a lot of cheering comin' from in there. Hey, do you think he keeps the leg on during sex?" Alex grinned cheekily, enjoying the growl that escaped Happy's chest.

"Won't ever find out" Happy mumbled, squeezing her hip harshly.

"A girl can dream" she teased, nipping at his jaw. "Where's Tiggy?" Alex mumbled, glancing at the wooden doors that were closed.

"Talking to Clay 'bout something he told us after we voted Nomads in" Happy mumbled, knowing Alex wouldn't press for more information.

"You good to go home or do you gotta stick around for something?" Alex asked, offering Happy the beer she had been sipping on. He took a big gulp before clearing his throat.

"Should be good to go. You pickin' the kid up or should I?" Happy asked, finishing the beer in his hand. Alex shrugged, grabbing the collar of his kutte and pulling him towards her.

"I'll pick up the kid and some dinner. Do you want Chinese? I'll get your regular" Alex asked, knowing the nod she got from Happy was as much enthusiasm as she was getting.

"See you at home, Cowboy." Alex grinned, planting a rough kiss on his mouth before slinking out of the clubhouse with a smirk as Happy whistled after her.


	12. twelve

"So Tig stormed in on his kid getting fucked?" Alex giggled, pulling the sheets over her shoulders as she lay in bed facing Happy. He was telling her of the weird events of his day, giving her a quick rundown of everything she missed. She had worked all day and hadn't seen any of the Sons since they had all been out for the day.

"Tara and Jax got married in a whorehouse before Jax got hauled off to County" Happy mumbled, fingers absently tracing shapes on Alex's rib cage. Alex laughed lightly.

"That bitch didn't invite me to her wedding!" she joked, toying with her own wedding band.

"We didn't invite no one to our wedding. You can't complain" Happy chuckled, pinching her gently.

"Stop! I'm covered in hickeys, bite marks and bruises cause of you. Someone's gonna ask if you're abusin' me pretty soon" Alex laughed, squirming away from his hands. Happy laughed, pulling her against his chest and playfully nipping at her neck and shoulders.

"Who else is locked up right now?" Alex asked, shifting from the joking mood. Happy frowned, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Jax, Chibs, Tig and Ope" He mumbled, brows furrowed. Alex gasped, sitting up abruptly.

"Who the fuck has Ope's kids?" she asked, burying her hands in her hair. She could only think of one person Ope would leave his kids with for an indefinite period of time.

"I'm so sorry, Hap, I gotta go call Lyla" Alex mumbled, grabbing her cellphone from the nightstand.

She stepped out onto the porch dressed only in one of Hap's Reaper Crew shirts which swallowed her frame. She quickly dialled Lyla's number as she stared up at the bright moon. It took a few rings for Lyla to answer and she sounded confused.

"Ally? Why ya calling at this time?"

"Sorry Ly, I didn't mean to wake you or anything. I'm assuming you got Kenny and Ellie?" Alex was ready to ramble before Lyla cut her off.

"Yeah, Opie visited me at work and asked me to babysit. Gave me a stack of cash too" Lyla explained, a deep sigh releasing from her lips.

"If you need a break or anything don't be afraid to ask me to babysit. I can take the kids for a few days or whatever you need. They're more than welcome at our place. We got enough beds to sleep them" Alex explained, a weight lifting off her chest as Lyla gave her a pleasant answer.

"I'm sure they'd love that, Ally. I'll text you later, okay?" the sweet blonde spoke, covering a yawn.

"Yeah, night Ly. Sorry for waking you up" Alex apologized, a wide smile on her lips before she hung up the call. She ventured back into the house, slipping into the bed to find Happy snoring lightly. Alex sidled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He stirred and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Ly got the kids?"

"Yeah. Told her we'd take them whenever she needs" Alex mumbled.

"Good" Happy pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, falling back asleep. Alex was able to slip into a much better sleep than she had been expecting. All of her worries regarding the club and the Sons who were in county were washed away knowing that the Winston kids were safe and sound with their ex-stepmother.

* * *

Life continued like normal for Alex, Happy and Max. It was a few days later when Alex got a distressed call from Happy.

"Hap? What's up?" she frowned, the phone call unusual for that time of day.

"Shit went down in County. Ope's dead. Need you to go get Ken and El from school" Happy mumbled, voice filled with anger.

"Fuck. Okay, I'll leave now to get them" Alex muttered, wiping her hands with a rag and throwing it onto her workbench along with the wrench she was holding. The metal clanged as Alex stripped from her jumpsuit quickly.

"Hey, Hap?" Alex mumbled, slipping into the front seat of her car. He grunted in recognition.

"I love you" She spoke softly as she turned on the car, hanging up before she could hear Happy's teasing response.

It didn't take her long to find the office of Charming Elementary, smiling at the secretary who gave her a weird look.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked snootily, eyeing the grease stains covering her hands and face.

"I'm here to pick up Ellie and Kenny Winston. I'm their Aunt Alex" she grinned, putting on her overly polite voice that she typically reserved for when she worked in the T-M office. The woman, Shirley Alex noted as she glanced at her nameplate, gave her a suspicious look, pulling up the kids' files on her computer.

"I don't see an Aunt Alex on their files" Shirley spoke, raising a poised eyebrow.

"Listen, lady, you can call those kids in here and watch them recognize me. Their father just died and I was the one lucky enough to have to break the news to these kids. Their step-mother and I are just about the last people they have left." Alex spat, leaning over Shirley's desk intimidatingly. "So what's gonna happen here, Shirley, is that you're gonna page those kids down here and I'm going to take them home so that I can break the worst news of their lives to them"

In shock, Shirley raised her phone and dialled the classrooms where she spoke briefly with the teachers to page the kids to the office with all their things.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Kenny's sweet voice broke the silence in the office. He was standing in the doorway, a little blue backpack hanging from his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Gotta take you and your sister to see Uncle Hap and Bobby at the clubhouse" Alex mumbled, pressing a kiss to Kenny's hair. Ellie appeared in the doorway, hair tied in pigtails as she stared confused at Alex.

"Where's Lyla?" the girl asked, confused. Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist in a hug.

"I'll talk to you guys when we get to the clubhouse. Why don't we pick up ice cream on our way there?" Alex asked with fake enthusiasm, receiving grins from both kids.

After a quick stop to get ice cream cones, Alex was pulling into the T-M lot with two children covered in melted ice cream and giggling.

"Alex? Will you tell us what's going on now?" Ellie asked as they got out of the car, making their way towards the clubhouse. The guys were all sitting on the picnic tables outside, a solemn mood lingering over them. Bobby pulled Ellie into a tight hug, pressing a kiss onto her hair as Juice gave Kenny a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked, confused. Alex settled herself on the bench next to Happy, resting her head on his shoulder. She gave a heavy sigh, not wanting to break the news to the kids at all.

"This isn't easy for any of us" Bobby cleared his throat, "but your pop died today"

Alex shut down as she watched both Kenny and Ellie crumble. Ellie broke away from Bobby, immediately burying herself in between Happy and Alex. Her tiny body shook with sobs and Happy awkwardly tried to comfort her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Alex pulled Kenny into her lap, wrapping her arms around him in a numb haze. Never did she think she would have to comfort two emotional kids twice within the span of a few weeks. She barely had to deal with Max's tears and that was her own child. Happy and Alex were not built for taking care of crying and emotional children.

"I'm sorry, sweet boy" she mumbled, wiping the tears that were streaming down Kenny's face. It was then that Lyla chose to show up, face stained with tear tracks as she gathered the kids to go home.

"Call me if you need anything, Ly" Alex offered, helping her load a half-asleep Kenny into the car.

* * *

That night Bobby and Hap were on babysitting detail at Tara's so Alex decided to tag along, allowing Max the opportunity to play with Abel. Grumpy was at home, chewing happily on an elk antler as an apology for Alex not being home all day.

Sitting at the kitchen table with Tara, sipping on tea and Thomas settled in Alex's arms, the two women chatted idly.

"Do you miss when Max was little? Makes you want another" Tara mused, smiling at the soft look on Alex' s face. The smaller woman chuckled.

"Not at all. Hap and I agreed that we're waiting for shit to settle down before we think about another" Alex shrugged, tickling the babies belly as she spoke. Happy grunted from where he was sitting with Bobby in the living room.

"Didn't agree to shit. I told ya I wanted a girl" His gruff voice spoke as he stuck out his tongue at Alex. She laughed at her husband, enjoying his childish retort as she shook her head.

"We've been arguin' for weeks about this," she told Tara, the doctor smiling amusedly as she watched the strange couple. Usually, she was a little unsettled by Happy, knowing his reputation within the club. Yet whenever Alex or Max was around, Happy was a pretty great guy. Sure, he said some crude things but they were usually in jest. Little Thomas was still scared of him, though. It was the deep voice that rumbled his chest as he held the little boy.

"I think you'd pop out a cute little girl, Ally" Bobby smiled as he made his way to the oven to take out a batch of cookies. He separated them into two piles, safe for kids and not so safe for kids and gave Alex a wink.

"The last thing I want is to get pregnant and then Hap goes and gets himself shot. I'm not taking care of two kids by myself, let alone two of his kids. Max is already a little hell-raiser" she chuckled, draining her mug of tea as she handed Thomas back to his mother.

She wandered down the hall to find Max and Abel playing with some toy cars in the blonde boys' room. Both boys were making noises with their mouths to imitate the revving engines, slamming the hot wheels down the track as fast as they could.

"You boys want cookies?" Alex interrupted, enjoying the bright smiles she received.

"Al! Max eat cookie?" he asked as he wrapped himself around her leg, arm still wrapped in the little cast. She nodded and ushered the two kids into the kitchen where Bobby was ready with two chocolate chip cookies for them.

"Dada! Eat cookie?" Max asked Happy as the man walked into the kitchen. The boys were seated at the table, munching happily on their cookies with a cup of milk in front of each of them. Happy chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, dude. I had one already" he spoke, ruffling the black hair on his head. Alex sidled up next to her husband, sliding a hand into one of the back pockets of his jeans.

"We should get goin' soon. I'm emotionally drained and ready for bed" she mumbled, eyeing Tara as she spoke quietly with Bobby. Happy nodded, reaching into his kutte and grabbing something from the inner pocket. He handed her a crumpled picture from a magazine and watched her with an amused look on his face. Alex unfolded the paper warily, scared of what she might see. Once uncrumpled, Alex almost laughed. The picture was of a woman tied up on a bed, obviously taken from one of the guys' porno mags- probably Tig. Written in Happy's scrawl on the top was "_Let's try this". _Alex gave him a smirk, a twinkle in her eye as she gave Happy an imperceptible nod. His grin immediately widened.

"It's getting late. We're gonna head out. You okay if I steal Hap away too?" Alex asked Tara, a mischievous smirk on her face. Tara grinned, giving her a playful wink.

"Go have fun with your man! And take some of Bobby's cookies to have extra fun!" the good doctor laughed, smacking Alex's ass playfully as she walked away.


	13. thirteen

**I hope you're all doing well... Quarantined and home safe I hope!**

Standing in the chapel, held tightly to Happy's chest as Max slept peacefully in a far off dorm room, Alex stared into the black casket laid on the large wooden table. Opie Winston's dead body laid there, eternally peaceful in his kutte surrounded by miscellaneous objects that obviously held meaning for those who knew him.

Bobby had tucked Opie's hat underneath his hand, Tig placing a bottle of patron next to him and Alex almost broke down in tears as she watched Chib pray over Opie's body and place the rosary on his chest. Alex's contribution had been a photo of Opie's kids, tucked into his kutte to rest over his heart.

"Don't die on me, Hap" Alex mumbled, hands squeezing his forearm resting around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Wasn't plannin' on it" He rumbled, deep voice vibrating against Alex's back.

"Promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"If ya want" Happy's tone was teasing and earned him a playful smack. Alex reached a hand out, resting it against the shiny black coffin.

"I promise to watch 'em as best I can, Ope" Alex whispered, images of Ellie and Kenny hanging off their dad flashing through her head.

"I'll go get Jax" Bobby mumbled, walking out of the chapel and towards the back hall.

Happy walked off to join his brothers, idly reminiscing about Opie. Alex wandered over to the bar, checking with Chuckie to make sure the baby monitor she had left with him hadn't made any noise.

"Can I have a shot of tequila, Chuck?" Alex asked sweetly, leaning against the bar with a smile. The man obliged with a light blush on his cheeks, humbly accepting her thanks.

Alex caught Happy's eye from across the room, watching as one of the newer crow eaters hung off him. The fake blonde had tits up to her ears, obviously plastic, and a skimpy outfit on that should never have been allowed into the wake of a longtime member. She was pushing up on Happy, mumbling dirty things into his ear. Alex gave Hap a smirk as he kept his eyes on her, sweeping up and down her body hungrily. Subtly uncrossing her legs, Alex leaned back on the stool and flashed her lace panties underneath the black denim skirt she was wearing. Happy bit his lip, eyes flashing with lust as he watched her. With one arm, Happy shoved the dumb blonde off of him causing her to go crashing to the floor. She huffed and stomped to her feet, ready to mouth off. She was just about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by Alex who had made her way over.

"I would refrain from making a scene right now, darlin" Alex mumbled, a hand held up to stop the woman.

"And who are you to tell me that, bitch?" the fake blonde spat, getting in Alex's face.

"The least you could do is keep your voice down. Have some fuckin' respect. You're at a wake for a member, not a regular Friday night party." Alex explained, voice deadly calm and quiet.

"Yeah? Who are you to be giving orders?"

"My wife" Happy interjected, pulling Alex against his side and glaring at the crow eater as she stomped off. "Fuckin' whores never learn"

"What kind of trash acts up at a wake…" Alex mumbled frown evident in her voice. She pulled away from Hap once she noticed Jax and Bobby walk down the hallway, turning to go into the chapel. With a sweet kiss, Happy joined his brothers to carry the coffin out to the hearse in the parking lot. Alex raised her beer to Opie, cheersing to the kind, giant man and his life. She had never been overly close to Opie but she loved his kids and had spent a lot of time with them when Hap had been locked up.

Little black cast now removed, Maxwell Lowman was a free boy. The moment Alex let him out of the car seat in the parking lot at T-M, Max was running off to show everyone he knew. When she found him again, he was sitting on top of the bar in the clubhouse, telling Chuckie about his visit to the doctor's that day.

"Anything I can help with, Chuck?" Alex asked, leaning on the bar next to Max. Chuckie smiled at her, bowing his head.

"Just got a call to clear off the table in chapel. Tig got bit on the ass and needs stitches" Chuckie explained.

"If you keep an eye on Max, I'll clean it up" Alex grinned, making her way to the double doors. After removing everything from the table and rearranging the chairs to make room, Alex sanitized the table and placed a first aid kit on it. Just in time for the Sons to arrive, Alex finished up and grabbed a bottle of Jack for Tig to sip to take the edge off. As she returned to the room, Tig was being placed on the table screaming in pain.

"Tiggy, shut up and drink" Alex chuckled, shoving the bottle in front of his face. Bobby was rolling a joint for Tig and gave Alex a cheesy grin.

"I'll roll one for you too, darlin' don't worry," Bobby said as he finished the joint for Tig and lit it before passing it to the screaming man. Alex flopped into the seat beside Bobby with a grin.

"So, who wants to tell me the story of how he got his ass bit anyways? Last I heard y'all were meeting with Irish and Cartel about guns" Alex muttered, crossing her legs underneath her. Tara still hadn't shown up to inspect Tig's ass cheek so Alex was trying to pass the time before she could help.

"Blackmail, darlin'" Chibs chuckled and shot her a wink. Alex grinned and grabbed her finished joint from Bobby's extended fingers. She lit it and shot the older man a grateful smile.

"So anyone gonna tell me where Hap is?"

"At the bar with the kids" Tara smiled as she walked in, "I think he's on a mission to create hell for the prospect because he keeps feeding them sugar" she chuckled.

"He still hasn't done anything to V for letting the kid break an arm" Alex grinned, getting up to help Tara if needed. Tara leaned in to look at the bite mark more closely and furrowed her brows.

"Christ"

"What do ya think?" Jax asked, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I… I think whoever bit him should be wearing a collar and muzzle" The room broke in a few chuckles, tensions easing away.

"You, uh, you able to stitch me up here doc?" Tig asked. Alex saw Tara's eyes glance down to her hand.

"I like your new brace, Tare. Looking cute" Alex teased, giving her a wink. Tara frowned slightly.

"It's just a new cast, more mobility" she mumbled as she took it off. "Will you give him a local?" she asked, handing Chibs a syringe.

"We can help her do this," Bobby said, looking at Jax. Alex readily agreed, nodding eagerly.

"I've wanted nothing more than to hurt Tig for years, I am more than willing to stab him repeatedly" Alex grinned, ruffling Tig's curly hair. The man protested but stopped when Chibs smacked his ass and stabbed him with a needle. Phil cringed and looked away.

"Come on Phil, toughen up. It's not every day you get to see Tig's ass. Only every other day when he gets drunk and passes out on the couch" Alex grinned, snapping a pair of latex gloves on. Bobby chuckled at this, holding the burning joint to Alex's lips to take a hoot.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Tara asked, returning to the room with her supplies.

"I think the real question is, are you?" Alex gave her a serious look. Tara gave her a smile meant to fill her with confidence but Alex didn't buy it.

Once Tig was all stitched up and Tara was fully frustrated with the difficulty she had had, the doctor turned to the other woman with a puzzled look.

"Where did you learn to stitch someone? You're a mechanic" Alex couldn't help but giggle at the confusion.

"Exactly, I'm a mechanic. I get hurt all the time. Eventually, I got sick of supergluing myself and learned how to stitch myself" she explained, holding the door to the chapel open for Tara.

Alex and Happy were lying in bed having their usual conversation before bed where they told each other the news of the day. Happy was telling her the events of his afternoon while they passed a joint between them.

"A transgender hooker? Was she at least hot?" Alex giggled, glancing up at Happy. He grunted and quirked a brow at her.

"Venus was… something. But you know I ain't into that shit," Happy mumbled, causing Alex to laugh harder.

"What a cop-out! It's okay if you're into a lady with a cock" Alex teased, leaning back to get a better look at his face. Hap glared at her, shoving her off his chest and onto her side of their bed.

"Aw, c'mon Hap don't pout. It's okay if you like cock, we have toys for that" she wiggled her eyebrows as she threw a leg over his hips and straddled him. Happy's hands automatically gripped her hips, holding her steady on him as he stared up at her.

"I'm changing the topic now" Happy grumbled, leaning up to capture Alex's lips with his own. She sighed into him, collapsing against his chest as he eased her back down onto the bed. She resumed her original position, tucked into his side and head resting on his chest.

"Voted to get outta drugs today" he mumbled, puffing on the joint before offering it to Alex.

"Oh yeah? Into what?" she grinned, grabbing the joint and inhaling deeply.

"Pussy"

"You're already in pussy all the time" she teased.

"Not like that. Jax wants to team up with Gemma's boyfriend and get into the escort service" Happy explained as simply as he could.

"Oooh do you think they'll let me work for them?" she grinned. There was big money in being a hooker.

"No fuckin' way" Happy shot her down immediately, pinching her side lightly at the suggestion. Alex burst into a fit of giggles at Happy's reaction, laying a soft kiss to his bare chest. She suddenly let out a large yawn, eyes fluttering closed.

"Okay. Bedtime, little girl" Happy mumbled, ashing the joint out in the ashtray on his bedside table and turning the lamp off.

"I think we should invest in that clapper…" Alex mused, half asleep. Happy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Imagine the lights going nuts whenever we fuck" Alex continued with a goofy grin and Happy let out a hearty laugh.

"You're crazy. Go to sleep" he mumbled, rolling them so he was spooning her.

"Love you, Hap. You're the best"

"I know, Al" he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, legs tangling with hers easily as they drifted off to sleep.

Sitting at home reading some trashy romance novella, Alex was trying to kill time before Happy got home. Max was asleep for the night, Grumpy was curled up on the couch at her feet and the house was silent.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Grumpy's head shot up to glare at the front door, standing and growling loudly. Alex tensed and stared at the front door, slowly putting her book down on the coffee table.

"Hap? Is that you?" she called, getting to her feet, Grumpy standing in front of her protectively. She eyed the doorway when there was no answer and she made her way to the junk drawer in the kitchen where Hap kept a spare handgun.

"Grumpy, go guard Max" she mumbled, checking to make sure the gun was loaded. The dog trotted off towards Max's bedroom just as the front door was kicked in and three masked men rushed in. Cocking the gun, Alex didn't hesitate as she shot at the man charging at her and caught him in the shoulder. The other two men froze as the first guy fell to the ground with a groan.

"Take your friend and get the fuck out of my house" Alex threatened, voice even and cold, gun pointing between the two men left. She could hear Max begin wailing in his bedroom, Grumpy barking uncontrollably from his position guarding Max's door.

The two uninjured men charged at Alex with newfound energy, knocking Alex to the ground and causing her head to hit the wood floor with a loud crack. Alex gasped at the pain, feeling her head get fuzzy as she struggled to sit up. Suddenly, the men were beating on her with all of their might, punching and kicking her wherever they could. Reaching out, Alex caught hold of one of the men's ankles and pulled him to the ground. The ankle she caught was cold and metal, causing a wave of recognition to wash over Alex.

"Greg?" she whispered right before a boot came down on her face and everything went black.


	14. fourteen

Alex sat up abruptly, wincing at the shocking bright light. She glanced around curiously, not recognizing the room she was in. Glancing around the room she noted it was well furnished with a couch and lounger to her right and plenty of artwork on the walls. She got up and immediately began searching for something to defend herself, her body ached when she moved but she dug around in the bedside table to find _anything_ that could help her. She settled on a pointed metal nail file and made her way towards one of the doors, her makeshift weapon clenched in her fist and ready to attack. Alex swung the first door open revealing it to be a pretty clean bathroom which confused Alex. As she crept her way to the other doorway she stopped to glance at a picture frame on the dresser. Smiling back at her was a picture of a Mexican looking man holding a baby.

Alex could only think one thing, _where the fuck was she?_

As her hand settled on the doorknob, it turned and opened to reveal the man from the photo. Alex held the nail file up in defence and prepared herself to strikeout.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alex demanded, watching as the man held his hands up in surrender.

"Chill, girl" he spoke, stepping forward. Alex stood her ground and held the nail file out further. "Happy brought you here. This is my place"

"Go get Happy and I'll believe you" Alex demanded, keeping the glare on her face. The man stepped back out of the room and disappeared down the hallway without another word. When the door opened again the man was not there but instead Bobby was smirking at Alex, Lyla Chibs and Tig standing behind him.

"I told Nero to be careful coming in here" Lyla tutted, shaking her head as she crossed the room to Alex.

"What are you guys doing here? Who's Nero?"

"Guy who was just in here. How you feelin' Lass?" Chibs asked, pulling Alex into a tight hug.

"Like absolute shit. Is Hap here?" Alex pleaded, desperate to see Happy, knowing she had to tell him everything about her attack immediately.

"He went to go drop off Max at daycare. He's working at T-M all day" Lyla explained, wincing as she stared at Alex's wounds. Alex was still wearing the comfy clothes she had been wearing when she was attacked and the purple bruises and cuts marling her body peeked out from under the oversized t-shirt and sweats. Alex gave the blonde woman a nod, relaxing and releasing the tension she had been holding in.

"How freaked out was he after he found me?" Alex asked quietly, wringing her fingers together nervously.

"I've never seen him that messed up before" Tig spoke. Alex nodded and forced back the tears that were threatening to spill. Poor Happy had to deal with almost losing both Koz and Alex within the same month.

"So where am I exactly?" Alex asked, sitting on the couch in the sitting area of Nero's room.

"Diosa Norte" Lyla explained. Alex snorted at the name and Lyla couldn't help but smirk.

"Sounds like a strip club"

"It's a _companion_ business" Nero spoke from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Alex gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for threatening you earlier… I'm sure you understand my reaction" She apologized, offering the man her hand. "Alex Lowman"

"Nero Padilla" he shook her hand, sizing her up before giving her a grin. "Jax is out front," he told Lyla and the other Sons before grabbing a box and disappearing back down the hallway.

Alex made the trip down the hallway with the others, walking in front with Lyla.

"Hey darlin',' Jax greeted Lyla, "Ally" he grinned.

"Hey, I was just showing the guys around" Lyla grinned, hands tucked in her pocket. Jax gave Alex a look and was about to speak before Chibs chimed in.

"Jackie boy, this place is fantaaasticc!" The Scotsman cheered, "I am so excited" Tig added with a goofy excited smile. The guys wandered off and Jax talked briefly with Lyla before approaching Nero.

"Want me to drive ya home?" Lyla asked sweetly. Alex shrugged noncommittally, watching as Tig tried sweet-talking one of the girls who was helping set up the curtains.

"Could you drop me off at the garage?" Alex asked Lyla hopefully. The blonde nodded happily and grabbed her purse from the counter behind her before leading the way to her car.

"Thanks for the ride, Ly. I'll talk to you later about getting Ellie to babysit?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'd love to" Lyla smiled and waved as she pulled out of the lot, leaving Alex to go find her husband.

He was leaning over a car in her bay, working on the car she had been tuning up the last time she was in. Happy was distracted, focused solely on the bolt he was trying to get off that was practically rusted on. Alex crept her way over to him, leaning under the hood next to him.

"What are we looking at?" she asked curiously, watching as Hap jumped suddenly. "Did I seriously just scare you?" she giggled watching as Happy's face went through every known emotion as he saw her. He finally settled on anger at the massive bruise covering her face, deep purple surrounding both eyes and a broken nose. She looked like a trainwreck but he was just relieved she was okay. Suddenly, Alex was pulled against Happy in a crushing hug and he laid a kiss on the crown of her head. He held her like that silently for a minute before gently tilting her head back and pressing a bruising kiss to her lips.

"I am so fuckin' glad to see ya" Happy mumbled as he pulled away, moving to lay a trail of kisses down her neck. Hesitantly, Alex pulled back and stepped away from Happy.

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to jump your bones right now," she said, holding her hands up defensively, "but I need to talk to ya about some shit"

Happy nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the clubhouse. They made their way up to the roof, sitting against the shingles together. Alex tucked herself under Happy's arm, leaning into his side as she tangled her fingers with his. He was wearing his typical baggy pair of jeans and a white undershirt which smelled of his usual cologne mixed with cigarettes and whiskey.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you're not allowed to lose your shit, okay?" Alex mumbled, playing with Hap's large fingers absentmindedly. Happy grunted in confirmation.

"Nomads are behind the home invasions" Alex glanced up at Hap to see him frowning.

"Makes no sense. How ya know?" His deep voice shook against her back.

"Who the fuck else in Charming wears a fake leg aside from Greg the Peg?" Alex asked back, defences coming up.

"Fuck you talking about?" Happy asked, confused.

"Before I got knocked out, I noticed one of them was wearing a fake leg" Alex explained quietly, glancing up at Hap. His jaw clenched in anger, grip tightening on her fingers as he fell silent.

"Hap? Say something, please" Alex begged, desperate to know he wasn't mad.

"Those are heavy accusations, Al. Rita Roosevelt died, makes it a murder" Happy explained, making Alex gasp in shock. She turned in his arms to look at him face on.

"Her husband is gonna try and pin this on the club if you guys don't find proof of who did it. I promise you, Hap. I would never dream of accusing one of your brothers but I _know_ what I saw" Alex was pleading, seeing the hesitation in Happy's eyes. Happy pulled her in again, pressing a hot kiss against her lips as he laid her down flat on the rooftop. He hovered over her, hands resting on either side of her head to hold him up.

"I believe you, little girl. Just conflicted because I can't just kill 'em without a mayhem vote" Happy murmured against her neck as he buried his face in the nook between her shoulder and neck.

"What's a mayhem vote, Hap?" Alex murmured, hands stroking over the light stubble on Happy's head. With a sigh, he pulled away just enough to meet her eyes.

"Vote to kill a brother. Has to be unanimous to pass" He explained quietly, watching her face transform to one of realization.

"Do they get to sit in on the vote? I can promise it was all three of them" Alex asked, curious. When Happy shook his head no she smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.

"Okay, let's lighten the mood now" Alex muttered, "why the fuck would you leave me alone at a fucking whore house?" she jokingly chastised, causing Happy to chuckle at her.

"House wasn't safe. Front door was fucked and had to replace it. Clubhouse didn't have a spare room so I took you to Nero's" Happy shrugged.

"And our child? Where did he sleep?" Alex asked, brow raised expectantly.

"Max and I had a _sleepover_ with Koz at the hospital" Happy chuckled, enjoying the grin that came across Alex's face at that.

"Did you and Koz cuddle all night?" Alex teased, nipping playfully at Happy's jaw. He fake glowered at her.

"Koz and the kid slept in the bed and I crashed on the chair" Happy grumbled.

"You're perfect. Thank you" Alex mumbled, pulling her man down into a hot kiss. Happy willingly obliged.

"Wanna see if we won't get caught fucking on the roof?" Alex panted as she pulled away from Hap.

"Oh yes I do" He grinned wickedly, tugging at her sweatpants swiftly.


	15. fifteen

It had been a few weeks and Greg and Gogo were dead, having tried to attack Wayne Unser in his trailer. Frankie had disappeared and the Sons had tracked him down. Alex's bruises were still kinda rough but they had faded a little bit in the weeks that had passed. At least it wasn't agonizing pain to simply be awake anymore. The front door was replaced and a way better lock installed by the prospects, their little house was looking better than ever. Koz was getting better and being released that afternoon to head straight to the clubhouse for a party. Alex figured she might as well kill two birds with one stone and have Max's well overdue 2nd birthday party (almost two months late but who's counting?) and a welcome home party for Herman. The evening was reserved for a family dinner with cake and presents for Max and all kids had to be gone by 9 for the real party to start. So, once dinner was over and everybody separated to get ready for the 'adult' party, Alex was taking Max and Lyla's three kids to hang out at their house and maybe play Kozik's PlayStation before she headed back to the clubhouse and left Ellie in charge. The next day was the Diosa grand opening and Alex had volunteered to help Lyla make the final touches and help her with her makeup before the people would flood in.

"You excited to break out today, Herm?" Alex asked as she walked into the hospital room that had been housing her best friend for the past months. He was already sitting on the bed, dressed and ready to go with his small bag of things beside him.

"Thank god you're here, Ally!" he grinned as he jumped up, pulling her into the first proper hug in a long time. He swung her around as she laughed.

"No shenanigans, Herman" the older, motherly nurse in the unit chastised as she came in to gather his release papers.

"Sorry, Gladys. Promise it won't happen again" he smiled at her, obviously bullshitting her. She gave him a sweet smile, patting him gently on the arm.

"We'll miss that smile around here, sweetheart," She said as she double-checked all of the information on the paperwork. "Looks all good. Stay safe, Herman. Wouldn't want you having to come back in here" Gladys smiled as she left the room.

"Well, there we go. We're going to party now, baby!" Alex cheered as she danced out of the room with Koz closely behind.

"Let me drive" Kozik mumbled as he snagged the car keys out of her hand, sliding into the driver's seat. Alex smiled and climbed into the passenger seat, sliding her sunglasses onto her face to block the bright California sun.

"To the clubhouse, we go!" Koz cheered as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, turning the volume up on the stereo. He cringed as the country radio station filled the car. "You listen to such shit, Ally" he mumbled as he changed the station to his preferred sound.

"You love it, Herm" Alex grinned, rolling the window down and letting the breeze hit her face.

Walking into the clubhouse in front of Koz, Alex was greeted by a crowd of family with party decorations everywhere. There were piles of food set along the bar and a giant pile of presents on the pool table.

"Uncle Herm!" Max squealed, running at Koz full speed with his arms open. Koz leaned over and picked up the toddler, hiding the pain from his face.

"Hey, dude! Happy birthday" Koz smiled as everyone in the clubhouse finally noticed their arrival. Alex bid Herman a quick goodbye as she wandered off to find someone to chat with as everyone surrounded Koz to welcome him. Wandering down the hall to get to the bathroom, Alex was pulled into a room quickly. Just as she was about to scream, a rush of fear coming over her, a hand slammed over her mouth effectively shutting her up.

"It's just me, little girl" Happy was smirking down at her, pinning her to the door of the storage room he had pulled her into. Alex immediately calmed down upon seeing his face grinning naughtily at her.

"Koz has the kid… Think we can sneak some time alone?" Alex smiled nervously, biting her lip as Happy contemplated it. Alex tangled her fingers into Hap's kutte, pulling him flush against her. She bit her lip, smirking up at him as she caught his gaze. Happy's hands found their way behind her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked back to the shelves and leaned against them, holding Al tight against him. Alex trailed open-mouthed kisses along Happy's jawline, nipping at the spot she knew excited him. Happy kissed back eagerly, grinding his hips into hers roughly. Alex pulled back, giving Happy a strange look.

"What?" he grumbled, annoyance evident.

"Don't want a quickie, I actually have some news and I would feel so guilty not telling you right away" Alex mumbled, stepping back and frowning up at Happy. Happy quirked a brow at her in question, hands running along her back slowly.

"Before I broke Herm out today I stopped in to see the doctor. He said that I was pregnant when I got attacked" Alex's voice was quiet as she fought to hold back the tears. "All of that blood was from miscarrying" Happy growled in anger, fingers curling into Alex's hips.

"If those fucks weren't already dead I would fucking kill them, mayhem vote or not" Happy growled, flipping them around so Alex was pinned beneath him. He gave her a sweet peck on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck.

"I am so sorry, Al" he mumbled between kisses. Happy growled, nipping Alex's collarbone roughly.

"Hap" Alex mumbled, pulling him to her face gently, "I had no clue until the doctor mentioned it. I had stopped in for a checkup to see if my ribs set properly and he let the bomb drop. Then he hit me with bigger news"

Happy nodded, a confused look peeking through his gaze as he stared down at her. Alex sighed before giving him a wide smile.

"I'm pregnant. Only a few weeks" Alex mumbled, bursting into a fit of giggles as Happy cut her off, attacking her with kisses.

"It better be a girl" Happy muttered between kisses, a smile cracking his usually stoic face.

After dinner, everyone was gathered around the pool table laughing at Max who was practically drowning in a mess of wrapping paper and gifts from his many uncles. Happy pulled Alex into his side as he caught everyone's attention.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating Max and Koz. With that, we have some news" Alex smiled, before glancing up at Happy. The Tacoma Killer grinned and nodded, looking out at the crowd of his brothers and family.

"Al's pregnant" Happy announced, chuckling as the room erupted in cheers. Max looked up at his parents in confusion when everyone started cheering.

"They happy for Max?" his confused little voice asked, prompting Alex to laugh as she bent down to ruffle his hair.

"Yes, dude. They're so happy for Max. And happy for me and Daddy too" she smiled, receiving a toothy grin in response. Alex stood back up just in time to become engulfed in a never-ending chain of hugs.

"Thought you could just get away with not inviting me to my favourite nephew's birthday party?" Quinn's gruff voice caught Alex's attention, her face immediately brightening up as she saw the giant.

"You're here! I figured you would be too busy" Alex laughed, hugging Quinn tightly in greeting. Quinn chuckled, hugging her tightly to his chest before a croweater caught his attention and he wandered away.

Alex had taken the kids back to their place after dinner, leaving Ellie Winston in charge before Alex changed and hurried back to T-M in time for the party to really get started. Now dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a low cut tank top, Alex was perched on a picnic table Haps kutte and shirt draped across her lap and clutching his rings as he went back and forth with Tig in the ring. Grinning at the look on Happy's face as Bobby broke the two up, Alex made her way over to the ring to greet Hap as he climbed out.

"Come here, whore" Happy mumbled, pulling her into a hot kiss. Alex laughed and pulled away, shoving his stuff at him.

"Told you not to call me that. You know the consequences" Alex tsked at him, walking away with a swing in her hips and a cheeky smile. Tig raised a brow at Hap who grunted.

"Wait!" Tig complained as Hap began walking away, "I wanna know the consequences!" Tig called, moving to follow as Happy marched after Al's disappearing figure.

Happy caught up with Alex easily, tugging her against him by the belt loops on her jeans.

"How ya know I don't want the consequence?" His deep voice asked into her ear, causing a shiver down her spine as his breath hit her neck. Alex peeked up at him through her lashes, smiling at him innocently.

"Don't think you really want the consequence" Alex mumbled, sliding a hand into his back pocket with a grin.

"Oh yes I do" he growled, squeezing her ass cheekily. They stood in the middle of the clubhouse, partygoers surrounding them as they stayed lost in one another. Alex gave Hap a cheeky grin before stepping away and moving towards the stripper pole that was set up.

The show she put on was fun, ending with her in just her bra and panties with a pile of money in front of her as she gave a few playful bows. Once she had collected her money and was dressed back in her clothes, she wandered over to Hap whose eyes were blown with lust. Chibs sat next to him, a cheeky grin on his face as he tipped his beer at Alex.

"Quite a show you put on, love. Didn't know you knew how to use a pole" Chibs commented with a chuckle. Alex shrugged, sitting down in Happy's lap with a sigh.

"What do you think I do when the shop is slow and nobody's around? It's fun and I gotta keep in shape somehow" she grinned, leaning against Hap's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I thought it was fuckin' amazing. One of the best routines I've seen and I've seen a lot" Quinn added from Chibs' other side with a smirk. Alex was blushing lightly as the men continued paying her compliments.

"Okay, shut up now" Happy grumbled, squeezing Al closer to his chest protectively. Alex glanced back at him with a smirk.

"You did it to yourself, Hap. Did you really think it was going to be a private show?"

"Was fuckin' hopin' so" he growled, biting her shoulder teasingly.

"Sorry boys, I think that was the one and only show you'll be getting. Hap doesn't like to share" Alex smirked, tangling her fingers with Happy's as the rest of the guys laughed.


	16. sixteen

"Morning Sleepy" Alex mumbled as she pressed a kiss to Happy's cheek. He opened his one eye to look at her, noticing she was fully dressed already.

"Where the fuck are you goin? It's early" Happy grumbled, reaching out to try and drag her back into bed. Alex evaded his reach with a giggle.

"I told Ly I would help get everything finished for Diosa today. She can't exactly do much with a gunshot wound" Alex explained, gathering her things from her bedside table. Happy groaned and rolled over, watching her quietly as she moved about their room.

"Will you still be there later when we show up?" Happy asked, voice muffled by the pillow he was buried into.

"Probably. I can see if Nero will let me borrow a room for a bit" Alex teased, watching as Happy shot up excitedly.

"Please do. And dress up for me too. I'm thinking naughty nurse" Happy teased, reaching helplessly towards his wife as she put a pair of earrings in. Alex snorted at the idea of her in a naughty nurse uniform surrounded by stick thin, long-legged models.

"I'm leaving now. Can you wake the kids in about an hour? There's sugary cereal for breakfast and Ellie agreed to watch them today too" Alex asked as she leaned down to give her husband a goodbye kiss. Happy greedily tried to deepen it and pull her back into bed, to no avail.

"Hap, I'm serious! I have to get going" she giggled as she reluctantly pulled away, grabbing her bag as she left.

Alex had taken the family car since Koz wasn't cleared for riding yet and had laid claim to her charger while spouting some bullshit about how the station wagon would be safer for her in 'her current state'.

The finishing touches had been put on Diosa Norte with beautiful detail, people had started rolling in and women were wandering around and entertaining the guests. Currently, Alex was helping Lyla into her baby blue outfit and putting finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

"Okay Ally, I have a surprise for you" Lyla giggled, catching the small woman glare in the mirror.

"Ly, you know I hate surprises" Alex groaned as Lyla began digging around in her bag.

"It's just an outfit so you don't stick out in your jeans and sweatshirt" Lyla explained as she threw the tight red fabric at Alex's glaring face. Holding the dress up, Alex could see the bandage dress was strapless and probably way too short.

"Lyla… I don't think this is very me" Alex groaned, wincing as Lyla held up the six-inch heels she had picked out.

"Your boobs will look great in it. And even if you don't like it, I promise Happy will" Lyla smiled, holding the shoes out to Alex. With a frustrated groan, Alex began peeling her clothes off while whining about how Lyla was torturing her.

"Now are you mad?" Lyla teased as Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in the tight red dress with the tall black pumps, hair tied back in a way she knew Happy liked. Overall, Alex didn't hate the way she looked. Except for the makeup. She wasn't used to wearing any aside from eyeliner so the amount of eyeshadow and foundation Lyla had forced onto her was a weird change.

"I'm not mad. I look good. But I'm still not putting lipstick on" Alex muttered, stepping back to push Lyla's wheelchair, "Let's get you out there. Ready for your grand entrance?" Alex teased, pushing Lyla down the hallway. The crowd of people was amazing and Alex couldn't help the pride that swelled in her chest as she thought of the amount of work Lyla had put into making this place great.

"Looks beautiful, Ly," Alex said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Lyla was about to respond when they were interrupted by a familiar Scottish brogue.

"Well Jackie, this place is bloody magical" Chibs spoke, leaning against the pillar at the entrance. Alex pushed the wheelchair into the entry, smiling at the Sons who were standing there. Lyla and Jax exchanged a few words which Al completely missed, too caught up in the look Happy was giving her.

"Gotta go deal with shit. You look… incredible, Al" Happy muttered, pulling Alex into a hard kiss before he went to follow the rest of the Sons outside.

"You good if I leave you, Lyla?" Alex asked the blonde who gave her a smile and a nod.

"I'll be good, Ally. Go have fun" Lyla waved her off.

Leaning on the bar next to Quinn, Alex grinned as he smiled down at her.

"You look great, Ally. Don't think I've seen you in a dress since you were pregnant with Max" he chuckled, rapping his knuckles on the bar to get the bartender's attention.

"Can I have a water and a whiskey, darlin?" he asked, flirting with the attractive brunette.

"What's happening with the guys outside?" Alex asked, smiling as the bartender placed the water in front of her.

"Some guys from Nero's old crew showed up. Lyla said it while you were busy eye-fucking Hap" Quinn chuckled as Alex blushed.

"We had a full house last night, thank you. Plus I'm full of hormones right now" Al pouted, sipping her drink as she glared at the giant man. Quinn was about to respond when Alex heard the distinct sound of gunfire over the loud music.

"That sound like-"

"A gun" Quinn cut her off with a grimace.

"Don't think anyone else noticed. I'm gonna go see if everyone is alright. You find some fun" Alex pecked Quinn on the cheek before climbing off the stool and walking towards the back door.

"Hey baby" Some guy smirked as he tried to pull her down onto his lap as she walked past. Alex ripped her arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"Not every woman in here is working, Jackass" Alex spat, stepping past him and continuing her path to the door. She reached it just in time for the Sons to be making their way inside.

"Hey, I heard a gunshot. Everything okay?" Alex asked, a worried tone in her voice and her eyes scanning each of the men for harm.

"Everything's just fine, darlin'. No need to worry" Jax grinned, stepping around her. The rest of the men nodded or grinned at Alex as they followed their Prez. Happy was the last to follow and Alex stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Have enough time for a quickie?" Alex asked, pulling a key out of her cleavage and dangling it in front of her, "Ly gave me a room just in case" she smirked. Happy groaned and pulled out his burner, checking the time.

"Come on, Hap… Jax can wait fifteen minutes" Alex teased, pressing a kiss to the bottom of his jaw.

"I don't think I can" he joked, finally crashing his lips down on hers, "Let me talk to Jax and then we're going to find this room"

"Deal" Alex smirked, cupping the growing bulge in his jeans before walking away with a sultry swing to her hips. She heard Happy groan as she walked away, barking into his phone as Jax presumably picked up.

When Happy appeared again, Alex was perched on a stool at the bar chatting with the bartender. He pressed himself against her back, leaning down to nip at her neck.

"How much for 15 minutes?"

"100. For you I can do 50 though" she teased, spinning in the stool to smile up at him. Happy pushed a bruising kiss to her lips before pulling her off the seat. Alex giggled and began leading him down the hall, teetering in her borrowed heels.

Reaching room 14, Alex slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. The moment the door was closed, Happy pressed Alex against it and began trailing kisses down her neck. Letting out a loud moan as Happy sucked on the junction of her shoulder and neck, Alex began tugging at Happy's jeans.

"Please, Hap" Alex panted, "I need you right now"

The growl that escaped his mouth at her words was animalistic and he roughly turned, pinning her face down into the massage table. Forcefully bunching the red dress around her waist, Happy's calloused fingers ran down Alex's slit, earning a moan from her.

Pressing forward, Happy pushed into her opening with his fingers as Alex moaned softly. Two large fingers pushed into her as far as they could, Happy smirked as Alex began pushing back onto his hand.

"That's right, little girl. Fuck yourself on my hand" Happy growled into her ear, his chest pressed against her back and forcing her into the table. Alex moaned at the constriction and rolled her hips back onto Happy's fingers. He crooked his digits, rubbing her g-spot as shivers went down her back.

"Fuck!" Alex yelped as Happy suddenly buried his cock in her. His hips snapped again, pounding into her and making her shudder. With hands gripping tightly at her hips, Happy pounded into her steadily, the room filling with the sound of her moans and Hap's grunts.

"Touch yourself for me, little girl" he mumbled into her ear, large hand wrapping around her neck easily. Alex willingly obliged, toying with her clit as the sounds of flesh smacking together filled the room.

Abruptly pulling out, Happy easily flipped them and sat down on the table, lifting Alex so her thighs spread over his. With a grunt, he pushed back into her. Alex could feel the head of his cock brushing against her g-spot and felt a glow like a hot ember form in her belly. She was filled by the heat of his body and with the rhythm of how he moved inside her. Her senses were heightened as she went into sensory overload from the pleasure and rocked against him.

Alex felt undeniably full as Happy pounded into her from underneath, mouths caught in a mess of tongues and clashing teeth. Rocking and pushing against Happy, she acted as if she had been starving for a year and he was her only source of food.

Happy had both hands on her ass, supporting her as she bounced on his cock eagerly. The room was filled with the musky smell of sex and the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Fuck, Hap I'm so close" Alex moaned, biting against the leather of his kutte on his shoulder. Happy grunted, smacking Alex's ass as he thrusted into her harshly.

"Hold on" Happy growled, thrusting into Alex a few more times before she clenched around him like a vice, milking him as they came undone together.

Panting, Alex clung to Happy as their mixed juices leaked out of her where their bodies joined.

"Good thing you can't get more pregnant" Happy mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife's lips. Alex giggled as she climbed off of his lap, tugging the tight red dress down over her ass. Happy tucked himself away, readjusting his clothes casually.

"You're so lucky you don't get sex hair" Alex complained as she began trying to smooth her hair down. Happy chuckled, pulling Alex into his chest with one arm.

"You look great. Now I need ya to drive to T-M so I can borrow the cage" Happy mumbled, kissing her sweetly before she could deny him.


	17. seventeen

"You're fucking kidding me!" Alex yelled as she stormed into the clubhouse, glaring heatedly at Jax and completely ignoring every other person in the clubhouse. Charging across the floor, Alex jabbed a finger into Jax's chest accusingly.

"First you ruin my fucking car and then I find out that my husband got shot in the fucking head?" Alex demanded, gesturing at Happy who was getting stitched up by Chibs, the killer's face grumpy as he clutched a bottle of whiskey.

Jax chuckled lightly, glancing around the room amusedly as the tiny woman yelled at him.

"Who told his Old Lady?" Jax asked, amused, ignoring Alex as she huffed at him frustratedly.

"It doesn't matter who!" Alex snapped as Chuckie raised his hand awkwardly. She gave the man a small smile, grateful for the call she had gotten when the guys had arrived back at the clubhouse.

"I was at the diner down the street. You really think I wouldn't see my car as soon as I entered the lot looking like an absolute wreck? Even I can't salvage that mess!" Alex yelled, gesturing wildly with her hands as she tried to hold herself back from attacking Jax, knowing that deep down the man wasn't afraid to put her in her place. From the twitch in his jaw, she could tell he was already getting frustrated with her yelling. "You're on thin fucking ice, Teller. You're lucky Hap didn't die or I would lose my shit on you" Alex threatened, glaring at the man before poking him in the chest harshly.

Spinning on her heel, Alex moved to the table Chibs was stitching Hap at, smiling warmly at the Scotsman before looking down at Happy.

"You look like shit, Hap" she mumbled, stroking his cheek gently as she examined the sheer amount of blood on him. He growled, obviously in pain as Chibs cleaned the wound with an antiseptic.

"Thought we agreed you weren't gonna die on me, Lowman" Alex spoke quietly, thumb brushing his bottom lip. Happy grunted, biting playfully at her finger.

"Just a graze. If anything, I think he enjoyed it" Chibs added with a chuckle. Alex grinned at him, noticing he was wearing his glasses and peering over top of them at her.

"Stop freakin', baby" Happy mumbled, pulling Alex into his lap easily and gripping her to his chest tightly. Alex knew he was most likely trying to seek comfort in her touch so instead of continuing her rampage, she relaxed into his touch. Alex tangled her fingers with his that were wrapped around her waist and resting in her lap.

"I was so scared when I saw that car, Hap" Alex mumbled, catching the smirk Gemma sent her way. The older woman had obviously heard the tiny woman admitting her feelings so openly. With both of her relationships so rocky at the moment, Gemma found it endearing that there was still some type of healthy loving relationship in the club. With Tara as the new Queen of SAMCRO, Gemma was not entirely enthused knowing that the doctor had no desire to be so fully immersed in the club. But with Alex, there was the chance that she might be the best woman to take over Gemma's reign. Tough and knows how to deal with the crow eaters and sweetbutts, yet also knows when to shut the fuck up and get her nose out of club business. Also, anyone who could manage to keep the Tacoma killer tame for as long as she had definitely had what it takes to make sure everything Gem had worked for wasn't for naught.

It had been a few minutes since Jax and Clay had disappeared to talk when Chibs announced that Hap was good and stitched back together. Alex smiled before climbing off of Hap's lap.

"Is he cleared for uh," Alex cleared her throat, "intense physical activity?" she smirked up at Chibs who chuckled at her question. He nodded and Happy grabbed Alex by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder causing everyone left in the clubhouse to laugh. Alex lifted her head and smiled at everyone before Happy disappeared down the hallway with her.

"Those two go at it like rabbits" Chibs chuckled, watching as Gemma chuckled and shook her head disbelievingly.

As soon as the dorm door was closed, Alex slapped Happy on the ass before he threw her onto the bed.

"Let's get those bloody clothes off you, Hap" Alex mumbled, holding a hand out to Happy. He grabbed it and let her pull him onto the bed. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Alex was on her knees behind him and carefully lifting the once white fabric that was sticking to his body.

"Can't lose you, Happy" she mumbled, pressing a kiss at the nape of his neck and she began rubbing his tense shoulders. He slowly relaxed into her hands, grunting as she worked out the knots in his muscles with her hands. Once he was relaxed and his shoulders were loose, Alex slipped around him and straddled his lap. Happy smashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, and Alex could feel all of the emotion behind the simple gesture. Her fingers tangled together behind his neck, holding him to her body as her tongue explored the mouth she had memorized. Happy's hands were cradling her ass, fingers toying with the frayed edge of her denim shorts. Alex grinded and rolled her hips against his, swallowing the deep groan that escaped Happy's chest at the friction. His hands eagerly encouraged her movements, his hips bucking feverishly under her.

"So Chibs was right then?" Alex panted as she pulled away to catch her breath. Happy quirked an eyebrow at her in question causing Alex to giggle lightly. "That getting shot made you horny" Happy's grumpy look returned, his palm landing a loud smack on Alex's ass.

"Can't I just want to fuck my wife?" Happy grunted but his eyes betrayed the truth. Alex laughed lightly, dropping the subject since Happy seemed so opposed to admitting it.

"You totally can, when your stitches aren't brand new" Alex grinned at him, "Until then, just relax" she smirked, slinking down his body and onto her knees in front of him.

Alex easily undid his pants, tugging them down his thighs as he lifted his hips to make it easier. Raking her nails gently up Happy's thighs, Alex smiled wickedly at his cock straining against the cotton of his boxers. Happy groaned as her breath ghosted over him, her fingers nimbly tugging his member out. With an innocent look in her big brown doe eyes, Alex slowly licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. The shiver that ran down Happy's spine at the feeling was enough encouragement for Alex to quit teasing him. Taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, Alex used her free hand to roll his balls. Happy moaned, fingers tangling in Alex's long black hair and shoving her farther down him. He hit the back of her throat harshly, causing her to gag around him. Using the hand that had been toying with Happy's scrotum, she smacked his hip. Happy chuckled at the grumpy look on her face mumbling an apology to her. Pulling away with an audible pop, Alex sat back on her heels and glared at Happy.

"You're the worst" she mumbled grumpily, shoving Happy so he was lying back on the bed. Taking him into her hand, Alex lapped at the head of his cock like a kitten. The groan that escaped Happy's throat as her tongue traced his frenulum could have soaked Alex's panties instantly.

"Fuck, please Al. Let me touch you" Happy complained as his fists tangled into the sheets. In response, Alex dropped her head and swallowed him into her throat. With a shout, Happy's back arched away from the bed, fists still balling the sheets. With this encouragement, Alex continued her praise on his cock, swallowing around his thick length as her hand resumed tracing the seam of his balls. Her tongue worked the bottom of his cock as it remained buried in her throat, Alex basking in the sounds of pleasure that Hap was having trouble holding back.

Feeling Happy's balls tightening in her hand, Alex pulled away and began jerking his cock as she ran her tongue along the head.

"Love it when you moan my name, baby" Alex whispered, voice sultry. With a shout from Hap, hot cum sprayed across her face and onto her awaiting tongue.

"So good, Papi" Alex mumbled, pressing a tender kiss to the head of his cock. Happy tugged her up against his body, fiercely connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

"I love you so much, Al"


	18. eighteen

"Yeah?" Alex answered her cell, phone wedged in between her shoulder and ear as she wandered through the grocery store.

"Need you at the clubhouse. Goin' on lockdown" Happy's voice came through the other end of the line, causing Alex to groan. Max gave her a confused look before going back to playing with a toy car.

"How soon, Hap? I'm at the grocery store AND I gotta go get Herm and the dog" Alex whined, grabbing a box of cereal off the shelf.

"Shit goin' down with the Irish. Finish what you're doin' but stay on alert. Don't be afraid to put them down if you gotta" He ordered, voice stern. Alex nodded before realizing he wouldn't see her.

"Okay, see you at the clubhouse. Love you"

"Love you too. Oh, and make sure you pick up those cookies you know I like" Happy added before hanging up the phone. Alex sighed, shoving the phone back into her pocket before she looked back at her son.

"Hear that, Max? We get to have a sleepover at the clubhouse!" Alex said, watching as the toddler giggled and clapped his hands in excitement.

"Uncle Chibs?" Max asked, head tilted to the side. Alex smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, man. Maybe if you ask nicely Bobby will make us cookies" Alex smiled, grabbing the last item they needed before heading to the checkout. Usually, she paid very close attention to her surroundings but after her conversation with Happy, she was on high alert. The shopping cart was filled to the brim given that she was feeding two large men and a toddler who was picky as all hell. Nervous that someone would try to snatch Max as she emptied the cart, she lifted him out of the seat area and made a clearing for him to stand in the basket of the cart.

"Okay, dude. You gotta hand me things to put them on the belt, okay?"

"Yes!" Max saluted her before handing her a can of tomatoes with both of his chubby little hands.

With Grumpy and Max loaded in the back of her charger, Herm trailing behind them on his bike, Alex pulled into an empty parking space in the full lot of T-M.

"Hey, Koz?" Alex called to him as he backed his bike into the line. Herman smiled at Alex who had a small bag of clothes for their little family hanging off one arm and Max balanced on her hip.

"What's up, Ally?" Koz asked, pulling the kid from her arms and putting Max on his back.

"Give up the room you would usually take. We put a pullout couch in the dorm we usually end up in for Max. If you don't end up with a croweater crash there" Alex smiled, patting Koz on the arm gently as she made her way into the clubhouse with Grumpy on her heels. Pushing the door open, Alex was met with the barrel of a semi-automatic in her face.

"SAMTAC?" Alex muttered, annoyance vibrating from every fibre of her being. She shoved past the greasy long-haired man to be met with Happy smirking at her as he stood guard just inside the door. "Oh, and don't you dare point that gun at my fuckin' kid or I'll shove it up your ass and open fire" Alex threatened with a sickly sweet tone in her voice as the door swung open again to reveal Max and Herman. The man audibly gulped and kept the gun pointed down as Max climbed down Koz like a monkey to grab at Happy.

"Took ya long enough to get here" Happy mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to Max's hair before pushing the chubby toddler to run off and play with the other kids milling around.

"I had a lot of shit I had to do" Alex shrugged, hand resting on Grumpy's velvety head. Koz gave Alex's shoulder a pat before he wandered off.

"Doc gave him the all-clear to ride but he's still healing. If you need him, he can go but please watch out for him" Alex mumbled, watching the goofy blonde chat with some skanky brunette. Happy grunted in confirmation, tucking a thumb into his belt. Alex smirked at his stiff behaviour as he eyeballed the room carefully.

"What? Don't want Tacoma to know you went soft, cowboy?" Alex grabbed at his kutte and stepped closer to him. Happy shifted, the hand that was hanging by his side now gripping her hip tightly. His head shook no imperceptibly before he dipped it to mumble in her ear.

"Clay got stripped of his patch earlier. Gonna blackout his ink later. Got shit to tell you" Alex let out a quiet gasp at this revelation.

"If you can escape for a bit, I got a blunt in the glovebox of my car. We can sneak out and share it" Alex offered, watching Happy relax slightly. He gave her a stern nod, following behind her as she pushed past the same black-haired man outside.

Sitting on the top of the picnic table with her elbows resting on her knees, Alex took a long drag of the blunt before offering it to Happy. He took a long drag, exhaling on a sigh.

"Clay was behind the nomad attacks" Happy explained bluntly. Alex's eyes flicked to his face, her fists clenching until her knuckles turned white. "We voted Mayhem on him. Everyone voted yes except one"

"Tig?"

"Bobby" Alex's eyes snapped to his face, her jaw dropping in shock.

"How you feeling 'bout that?" Alex asked, hesitantly. Happy growled quietly.

"Almost lost ya. Lost our baby. He's gotta die, like a lot" Happy spat, grabbing the blunt again and taking a long drag in an attempt to calm down. Alex rested a hand on his thigh reluctantly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"He'll get what's comin' to him, baby" Alex tried to calm him down, knowing he more than likely wanted to beat the shit out of something. "Plus, you get to blackout his ink" she grinned, trying to show Happy the brightside of the situation. The corners of his lips twitched at her words.

"Fuck yeah I do"

All of the Sons were gone, families and friends still on lockdown and Alex was crammed into the bed with a toddler sleeping in one of those weird positions only kids can sleep in and a grey pitbull who was stretched out and snoring like a freight train. Needless to say, she was feeling a little worse for wear. Happy and Koz were out dealing with god knows what and Alex couldn't seem to fall asleep.

After hours of lying there in silence, only Max's soft breathing in her ear and Grumpy's snoring practically shaking the bed from the force, the door creaked open. Backlit by the light from the hallway, Alex could see Happy watching his little family sleep with an exhausted smile on his face.

"Stop staring, weirdo" Alex whispered, reaching towards him with grabby hands. Happy immediately closed the door behind him, flicking the lock before making his way across the room in a few quick steps. Shucking off his clothes until he was in his boxers, Happy gently moved Max to sleep on the couch before climbing into bed. Cradling Alex against his chest, Happy pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Glad you're safe" Alex mumbled, a yawn interrupting her. Happy chuckled, shifting so he was on his back with Alex's head on his chest, her long black hair splayed across his torso. Snuggling into her husband, it didn't take long for sleep to consume Alex. The last thing she heard before she drifted off was Happy's breaths shallowing as he fell asleep, emerging as snores from his chest that mixed with the dogs.

"You got Al" she mumbled into the phone as she wedged it between her shoulder and ear, continuing working on the truck in her bay.

"Good news and bad news" Tig's voice came over the phone, sounding distraught.

"Like what?" Alex asked, confused. She was honestly expecting either Herman or Happy on the other end of the line.

"I got you a dog" Alex's brows shot up as she threw the wrench from her hand onto her workbench.

"And?" she asked, rubbing the grease on her hands off on a rag before walking into the office.

"It needs stitches. Come to the clubhouse to help" With a sigh, Alex hung up the phone and turned to Chuckie.

"Gonna take my lunch, Chuck. That okay?" Alex asked, watching the man dig through some files.

"Oui, madame!" Chuckie smiled at her, bowing slightly. Alex raised a brow in question at the sudden change in his demeanor. Just yesterday he had been rhyming and now it was french. What a strange man, Alex thought as she crossed the lot to the clubhouse.

On the pool table laid an all-white pitbull with cropped ears, patiently waiting as Chibs stitched the wounds on her side. The large red wounds marled and stained her delicate skin and Alex let out a gasp as she rushed over to the dog.

"What the fuck?" She asked, scratching the beautiful dog behind the ears watching as she leant into the touch gratefully.

"Dogfighting ring" Bobby explained, leaning against the pool table. Alex's jaw dropped as her heart broke for the dog lying on the table.

"Please tell me you killed the sick fuck running that" Alex murmured, climbing onto the table next to the pitbull and crossing her legs as she watched Chibs work. With a damp rag, Alex began cleaning the wet blood off the soft white fur gently.

"He got what was coming to him, love" Chibs said, glancing up at Alex who nodded stiffly. The dog let out a low whine and Alex placed her hands on the dog's head, rubbing her cheeks. Alex sighed, glancing at the men surrounding her.

"We can take her, Grumpy has always needed a friend. Only problem is that she'll have to stay here at least for tonight so we can introduce her to Grump first"

"I'll watch her until you can take her" Tig promised, resting a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. She gave him a sad smile, resuming calming the distressed pitbull.

When Happy got home, he found Alex pinned on the couch beneath a snoring Max with a hand resting on Grumpy's head. Her brown eyes were focused on the movie playing on the TV, volume turned down low as not to wake the kid.

"Dinner?" Happy grunted, glancing over the back of the couch at her. Alex grinned up at him, leaning up as far as she could to peck his lips.

"There's food in the oven but I'm currently stuck and I can't seem to lift this monster" Alex whispered, watching as a smile broke across Happy's face. He came around the couch, easily lifting Max from her and shifting him in his arms. Alex stood and stretched, groaning at the feeling after being stuck for so long under all that weight.

"I blame you for him being so big" Alex muttered, moving toward the kitchen as Hap put Max back down onto the sofa. Leaning on the doorframe into the kitchen, Happy watched silently as Alex pulled a casserole dish out of the oven. Placing it on the table, Alex turned to Happy with a smirk on her face and her hands resting on her hips.

"Can I help you, Mr. Lowman?" Alex asked coyly. Happy tossed the toothpick from his mouth into the trash, grabbing Alex by the hips and pulling her against him.

"Koz gone?" he asked, one hand sliding down to rest on her ass. Alex gave him a grin, burying her fingers in his t-shirt and pulling him closer.

"Went up to visit Mel for a few days. House to ourselves" she smirked, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before pulling away completely. Happy groaned, watching her with narrow eyes as she grabbed plates and cutlery for them.

"Stop staring and grab something to drink" Alex glanced over her shoulder at Happy with a smile as he moved over to the fridge. With Happy bent over and digging around, Alex snuck up behind him and pinched his ass cheek. Happy jumped upright and smacked his head on the fridge in the process causing Alex to laugh. Rubbing his head, Hap glared as Alex laughed harder.

"There's nothing good even in there" Happy pouted, closing the fridge door a little too hard. Alex raised a brow at him, racking her mind for anything to drink in their house.

"There's whiskey, but I know how slutty you get when you drink it" Alex teased, climbing onto the counter like a monkey in order to be able to reach the liquor cabinet. Happy groaned as Alex slid off the counter with a bottle of whiskey, presenting it dramatically like Vanna White. Alex laughed, grabbing a lowball and pouring a few fingers for him. Sitting at the table with his glass of whiskey and a glass of water for herself, Alex watched as Happy began dishing out the baked ziti she had made.

"Weird being normal and having dinner alone" Alex mumbled, picking at her food with her fork. Happy grinned at her, sipping on his drink as he watched her.

"I know it's been weird around here lately. Between Koz and shit with the club we haven't had any time to ourselves aside from quickies" Happy smirked at the blush that lit up Alex's face. He enjoyed that even after as long as they had been together, he could still manage to make Alex blush even with the more innocent of words he spoke.

"Doctor's appointment in two days, you wanna be there?" Alex asked, folding her legs beneath herself. Happy's eyes snapped up to her from his plate, excitement twinkling in them.

"You gettin' an ultrasound?" Alex nodded, a grin spreading across her face. This was her first pregnancy with Hap actually around and she knew just how excited he was to be there since he had missed Max.

"Nothin' fancy. Just get to hear the heartbeat and figure out when I'm due" Alex grinned. Her doctor had her coming in for another ultrasound at around the 12-13 week mark due to having gotten pregnant so soon after losing a baby. Her doctor was rightfully nervous but Alex was confident in her baby. If it was anything like its daddy and older brother, the kid would be indestructible and slightly crazy.

"And then after you can hold Max as he gets his vaccines" she grinned wickedly as she remembered the absolute tantrums Max had held every time he got a needle. Happy hadn't been there for those tantrums except for one and Alex was dreading this next appointment.

"You only want me there so you don't have to deal with him" Happy glared playfully.

"Why else would I have married you? So you'll do the things I don't want to" Alex teased him. "Also I told Tiggy we would take that dog you guys rescued today" she added quickly, knowing she probably should have checked with Hap before accepting another mouth to feed. Happy sighed and lifted a brow at her, his expression one of disdain. Alex offered him a pathetic smile, scared at his next moves.

"Shoulda asked first. Besides, wasn't a choice. I was bringing that dog home anyways" Happy shrugged, knowing that the first thing he was telling her in bed that night was about the horrors they had seen at those dog fights. Seeing those two dogs had only made him think about Grumpy. And of how terrible Grumpy would be in a dogfighting ring.

"Good. She was a sweet thing. Think we could call her Ophelia or Ope" Alex smiled, leaning across the table closer to Hap and pressing a kiss to his lips.


	19. nineteen

**yikes its been awhile. hi, hope everyone is doing okay in these unsettling times. **

* * *

Over the course of 3 days, SAMCRO had been turned absolutely on its head. Clay and Tara were arrested and both sitting in County, Chibs was VP and Happy SAA. Needless to say, Alex had stayed late working in the garage late many nights in an attempt to clear her mind.

Now, since Tara was locked up and Jax was busy doing who knows what, Alex and Happy were sat in Jax's kitchen as Gemma made pancakes. Max was currently at home with his Uncle Kozik, both of them probably eating cereal on the couch and watching cartoons.

Alex had been forced to sit down by Gemma who was working away making a full breakfast.

"Gem! Just let me help. I make a damn good pancake" Alex pleaded, desperate to help do something instead of sitting there. Gemma gave her the same look paired with pursed lips as she had been giving her all morning.

"She's right, Mom. Delicious pancakes" Happy added, passing Abel a fork and giving the kid a goofy face. Alex tossed her husband a goofy smile of her own, knowing she had never made pancakes for Happy ever before. He was more of a bacon and eggs man and she had always been well aware of it. It was then that Jax walked into the kitchen, Thomas rested on his hip. Hap immediately stood to greet Jax, and Alex was right there with him making grabby hands at the baby. Jax chuckled at her and handed the baby over, watching as Alex pressed a kiss to his chubby cheeks before lowering him into his high chair. With a few tickles to his belly to earn a giggle or two, Alex secured him in. Lifting back to her full height, she spotted the soft smile Gemma was giving her. Gemma and Jax were chatting quietly, Hap was still making faces at Abel as he ate, so Alex moved over to the stove and grabbed a plate of food before settling at the table next to Hap who immediately stole a pancake from her plate. Gemma shot her an exasperated look once she noticed the plate of food.

"That wasn't ready yet!"

"I was hungry! Are you really going to withhold food from a pregnant lady?" Alex pouted, sticking a piece of pancake in her mouth with a grin. Before Gemma could continue reprimanding her, Jax broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go see Tara" he announced, catching everyone's full attention. "You should head to T-M" he directed at Happy who was immediately defensive.

"I'm with you, Prez" Jax shook his head with downcast eyes.

"I need to ride alone. Clear my head…. I'll be fine" Jax defended, knowing Hap would persist. Since Alex had sewn that Sergeant at Arms patch onto his kutte, he had taken the role very seriously. Gemma offered a smirk.

"You could help me with the monsters," the older woman said and Alex chuckled.

"We have a monster of our own and I can guarantee he's worse than these two" Alex smiled, noticing the corners of Jax's mouth twitch into a smile before he left.

"He's doing a real good job, Mom. His old man would be proud" Happy told Gemma who was looking a little worried for her son. Alex laid her hand on Happy's thigh, unconsciously rubbing circles into the denim with her thumb. Gemma sighed, smoothing her clothes even though they were immaculate.

"How about you two get going, go for a quick ride and I'll meet you at T-M once these two are done?" Gemma offered, already practically pushing them out the door. Alex gave her a playful grin, deciding to tease the older woman.

"Trying to get rid of us so quickly? Are we not good enough?"

"No, baby. I appreciate all your help. I just think you two need some alone time" Gemma smirked, giving Alex a knowing look. The small woman blushed, shoving past Happy and out the door. With a laugh, Hap swaggered out behind her casually, making his way to his bike and firing it up. He offered Alex the spare helmet from the storage and she willingly put it on. Accepting the offered hand for help, she swung on behind Hap with ease and pressed herself against his back. She loved riding, but mostly because she was behind him and it gave her an excuse to get real close to him and let her hands wander.

"You know that old fishing hole kids wander out to? Let's go there" Alex whispered into his ear, watching as a grin broke across his face. It only took a few minutes to get to their destination and no sooner was Alex stripping down and wading out into the water. Happy stood on the sandy shore, watching amusedly as Alex began treading water surrounded by lily pads.

"Come on, Hap! Have fun for once!" Alex called to him, knowing it wouldn't take much convincing for him to strip down. With a fake irritated look, Happy shucked off his kutte and pulled his shirt over his head. Alex wolf-whistled at him, earning herself a middle finger.

"Take it off!" She cheered as he undid his jeans, sliding them down into a bunch around his ankles. He moved towards the water before Alex's next words stopped him.

"Did you really think you could cheat me? Take it _all _off, cowboy!" Alex cheered as Happy got rid of his tight white boxer briefs, throwing them onto the pile of his clothes before he waded out to meet her. When he reached her, she was treading water and the water barely covered Happy's shoulders as he stood on the gunky bottom. Alex clung to him like a koala, wrapping around him completely and smiling at him.

"I tell you how proud I am of you?" Alex mumbled, pressing a kiss to Hap's jaw. "Sergeant" she purred into his ear, laughing as he suddenly jerked his hips into her.

"Can't say shit like that, little girl" Happy growled, pinching one of Alex's taught nipples. She squeaked at the feeling, pushing away from him and wading back a few feet. With a mischievous smirk, she splashed him in the face with water laughing as he spluttered from the assault. A growl emanated from his chest as he leapt towards her, catching her by the waist and pulling her in as she tried desperately to swim away.

"Hap! No!" She giggled, kicking out and trying as hard as she could to get away. Happy tugged her closer to his chest, his fingers quickly assaulting her sides as he tickled her mercilessly. They spent a while like that, splashing around in the pond and acting like teenagers.

And like always, they were interrupted by the sound of Hap's burner ringing from his pile of clothes back on the shore.

With a pout, Alex pulled away from Happy's lips and gestured towards the shrill ringing. Happy rolled his eyes at the interruption but made his way to the shore anyways, padding onto the soft grass and catching his phone just before the call dropped. Alex stayed in the warm water, admiring Happy's back as the droplets of water shone in the sunlight and highlighted his back muscles. Her eyes traced the lines of his tattoos, dropping to check out his bare ass as he talked on the phone. As she admired her husband, he flexed his cheeks one at a time. In shock, Alex glanced up to realize he was smirking over his shoulder at her having caught her red-handed blatantly checking him out. Her face lit up bright red in embarrassment and she found herself moving out of the water and towards her own pile of clothes. She could hear Hap's typical one-word answers as she proceeded to slip her clothes back onto her damp body. When she turned back to face him with all of her clothes back on, Alex was met with a knowing smirk.

"My ass look good, Al?" Happy sounded proud as he stared down at her as she blushed. Yeah sure, they had been together forever but Alex still got embarrassed when she got caught checking him out.

"That Jax?" she asked, ignoring his question purposely.

"Nah. Tig wondering why his favourite lady mechanic wasn't in yet"

"Guess we better get going" Alex pouted, piling her wet hair on top of her head in a bun. Happy playfully tugged a strand of hair that hadn't made it into the hair tie, causing Alex to frown at him.

"When this club shit calms down we'll go away for a few days," Hap told her, cupping her cheek in his large hand. Alex leaned into his touch and nodded, fully enjoying the moment.

"I say we leave Koz on babysitting detail and head somewhere quiet" she pressed a kiss to his palm before walking towards his bike. Happy gave her a grin, swinging his leg over the seat before she settled down behind him and held on tight.

Pulling into the lot at T-M, Alex immediately noticed how empty the parking lot looked. It had been quiet lately which was honestly a little unsettling.

"Mornin', Rat" Alex greeted the prospect happily, heading into the clubhouse. The few Sons who remained were milling about, Tig sitting with Abel at one of the tables playing a board game. Alex moved to the table which held a grinning baby Thomas, immediately picking him up and bouncing him on her hip.

"Sup, little man?" Alex cooed at him even though it hadn't been long since she had seen him last. Happy swaggered into the clubhouse and smirked at his wife, watching as she twirled around with the chubby baby. He made his way to the bar, greeting his brothers as he went.

"Coffee for me and my old lady" he practically growled at the croweater behind the bar, corner of his mouth twitching as she skittered away as fast as she could.

With Thomas still balanced on her hip, Alex squeezed between Hap and Chibs to grab the cup of coffee from the croweater before she could even put it down. Taking a long sip of the black bitter liquid, Alex rested the mug on top of the bar before pressing a kiss to Chibs' cheek in greeting.

"How's my favourite Scot?" Alex grinned, bouncing Thomas as he babbled happily. Chibs sighed before giving her a look, raising his brows at her.

"Why's ya hair wet?" he asked suspiciously. Alex blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear only for Thomas to grab onto it.

"We went swimmin'" Happy grumbled, sipping on his coffee after he had stirred in a bunch of sugar.

"Ya went swimming?" Chibs asked and if possible, his eyebrows shot up higher on his face. "Where ya find somewhere round here ta swim?"

"The ole fishing hole. Now if you'll excuse me, some people around here actually have to work" Alex grinned, handing the baby off and walking away before the guys could ask any more questions.


	20. twenty

Sitting on the couch, Thomas on Alex's lap and giggling as she pulled faces at him, the peace and quiet of the clubhouse was quickly interrupted. Ima the whore rushed into the clubhouse, a worried look on her face as her eyes frantically searched the room.

"What's the gash doin' here?" Chibs asked the room, sounding tired. And as soon as the words "Lyla's hurt" left the dumb whore's mouth, Alex was on her feet and handing Thomas off to the closest croweater she could find. Happy stopped her as she marched to the clubhouse door, blocking the exit with his body.

"Hap, move" Alex glared, trying to shove past him. Happy matched her glare with one even more frightening, holding a hand up to tell her to stay silent.

"We'll go with her. Stay with Jax's kids. I'll text you once we see her" Happy muttered, making Alex's frustration and anger flare up in her chest.

"Fuck you. I hate being on babysitting detail" Alex frowned, shoving past Happy and knocking her shoulder into his side harshly.

When Hap finally walked outside, he was surprised to find Al sat on top of a picnic table and leaning back.

"Thought you were goin' to find Lyla?" Happy spat bitterly, standing in front of her with his arms crossed on his chest. Alex peered up at him, fists clenching at his tone.

"You drove me this morning, dumbass" she shrugged, climbing off the table and standing toe to toe with her husband. Happy's posture immediately switched from angry to playful as he dipped his head so it was next to hers.

"We got enough time to finish what we started at the pond earlier" he mumbled, tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear. Alex shivered, so close to giving in before she remembered she was annoyed with him. Jumping away from him as if his touch was fire, Alex growled in frustration.

"No! You're not distracting me! I'm still mad at you" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Happy laughed lightly at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving to his bike. He glanced over his shoulder at her, holding his helmet up in the air.

"Get on"

Walking into Diosa, they found everyone surrounding a couch that held Jax and Lyla. The blonde was looking worse for wear, covered in dried blood and bruises. Her current state caused Alex to gasp and freeze in place.

"You okay, Ly?" Alex asked hesitantly, scared to interrupt her as she talked to Jax. The blonde's eyes shot up immediately to look at Alex and she gave her a weak smile. Alex vibrated in anger at the sight of the delicate woman's features. They looked _so _painful.

Standing silently listening to Lyla tell everyone about what happened, Alex clung tightly to Hap's shoulder. Her fingers like vice grips on the muscles as Happy became tenser with anger as Lyla continued her story.

"We're going to find these guys and make them pay" Happy growled, standing up as Lyla finished. Alex nodded tersely and stood on her toes to peck Happy on the lips before he stomped out of Diosa to go find the sick fucks who were running a torture porn studio.

"C'mon Ly. I'll give you a ride home" Alex grinned, holding her hand out to the woman.

The car ride was silent, the radio the only noise filling the small space. Alex kept glancing sideways at the blonde sitting next to her, waiting to see if Lyla would relax a little. They were almost at Lyla's house when Alex reached over and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll draw you a hot bath and give you a day or two to rest. The kids can stay with us while you recoup" Alex offered gently, watching as Lyla relaxed the slightest little bit.

With Lyla soaking in a hot bath, Alex was gathering bags of clothes for all three kids so they could sleepover at her place so they didn't have to see Lyla in her state. The pornstar was soaking in Epsom salts and sipping on tea when Alex knocked gently on the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Lyla called quietly. Alex cracked the door open and stuck her head in, smiling gently at her friend.

"I've got bags together for the kids. I'm gonna grab them from school. You rest and get better. I rolled a joint and left it on your bedside table for you, babe" Alex smiled, trying to send positive vibes to her blonde friend. Lyla smiled gratefully, blowing Alex a kiss before the small raven-haired woman disappeared from the doorway.

As Alex walked out of the house and towards her car, she had her phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she listened to the dialling phone.

"Koz"

"Hey. Do me a favour?" her voice was hopeful as she heard her best friend's cheerful voice.

"Anything for you, Ally" she could practically hear the cheesy grin on his face as he spoke.

"Pick up Max from Lindy's? I'm going to grab Lyla's three and Hap is busy" Alex explained as she got settled in the front seat of her car. Koz grunted in affirmation, hanging up as quickly and abruptly as the conversation had started.

Reaching behind her to grab her seat belt, Alex froze as she saw a man's face in her window. Rolling the window down slowly, she raised a brow questioningly at the bearded man.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, her voice sounding quite frankly a little bitchy. She had shit to do and dealing with some strange man was not on her list of priorities.

"Mrs. Lowman? Do you have a minute?" the man asked politely but the look behind his eyes sent chills down Alex's spine.

"Depends. Who are you and what do you need me for?" her suspicions were seeping through her voice as she surveyed the man's face.

"Lee Toric, US Marshall" he introduced, offering a hand for Alex to shake. She glared at it icily, smirking to herself as his hand dropped to his side in defeat.

"What do you want?"

"What can you tell me about Otto Delaney and the nurse he and Ms. Knowles murdered?"

"Absolutely nothing" Alex snapped, beginning to roll her window back up. The man placed his hand on the window and the thought flashed across Alex's mind to just keep rolling it up. With a frustrated sigh, she stopped rolling the window up and glared at the bearded man.

"Seriously. What?" Alex asked, exasperated and angry. "I don't know Otto and I haven't talked to Tara in over a week. I have no clue what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up the kids" Alex replied tersely, continuing to roll her window up despite the man not moving his hand. At the last second, his fingers retreated but he made no move to walk away. Instead, he stared down at her silently which made a shiver go down Alex's spine as she drove away from the weird man. With one hand on the wheel, Alex dug through her pocket looking for her cell phone. As she dialled Happy, she jammed the phone between her shoulder and ear as she drove. Usually, Hap made a point to answer her calls no matter what so when she got sent to voice mail, she was a little surprised. She waited patiently for the beep before she began speaking, turning towards the elementary school.

"Hey, Hap. I just left Lyla's and am now heading to get the kids" she paused, thinking of how exactly to say the next information without freaking him out. "Some U.S. Marshall stopped me to chat. Was asking me about Tara and Otto. Figured I should let you know" she mumbled before hanging up and tossing the phone into the passenger seat.

Kids in tow, Alex pulled into the parking lot at T-M and parked in her usual spot. The kids climbed out and instantly made their way to the small playground leaving Alex alone. She leaned against her trunk, wishing she could light up a cigarette to help relieve some of her stress. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see Hap's name flash across the screen. Snapping the phone open, Alex watched the kids across the parking lot with an eagle eye that only a parent possesses.

"Al" she greeted, smiling as she heard chatter in the background.

"Hey, baby. I got your call. What happened?" her husband's gruff voice greeted, allowing Alex to release the breath she always held when she knew the Sons were heading into a dangerous situation.

"Had a nice chat with a Fed today. Toric, a US marshall" she said simply, hearing Hap swear softly. "He was asking me about Tara and Otto. Somethin' bout killing a nurse" Happy let out a long sigh and Alex could practically see him dragging a hand down his face exasperatedly.

"What'd ya tell him?"

"That I had to get the kids. Guys fuckin' creepy though" Alex muttered, shivering at the thought of his beady eyes. Happy grunted and Alex could hear the metallic flicking of a lighter. _God, she wanted a cigarette_.

"I'll tell you all about it later, Hap. Not exactly something to talk about over the phone" she mumbled, running her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down.

"Okay, little girl. Stay safe" Happy was starting to worry and Alex knew something must have gone down that day.

"You too, Hap. I love you" she said before hanging up and making her way over to the playground to watch the kids.


	21. twenty-one

**Thanks to those of y'all who pointed out my fuck up in the last upload... I've been super busy lately, wrote it in small increments and never proof read it :-)**

* * *

**2:52** the alarm clock on Happy's bedside table flashed as Alex stared at it, unable to sleep. She was dressed only in a pair of Hap's boxers and had been tossing and turning for hours, unable to get comfortable due to the heat filling their room. Happy was of course sleeping soundly on his back, snoring loudly and reaching out occasionally to pull her into his chest but Alex kept evading his hands. Her frustration was getting to her, but mostly boredom was consuming her.

"Hap" she whispered, touching his bicep lightly. He didn't move, not that she was expecting him to.

"Hap" she persisted, pushing his arm a little. Hap grunted and rolled onto his side to face her.

"Are you up now?" she whispered, watching as the corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. "I'll take that as a yes. I can't sleep" Happy opened his eyes slowly, pulling Alex into his chest and trying to quiet her by covering her mouth with his hand. Alex put up a fuss and threw her head around to move his hand off her lips.

"Stop trying to smother me! I'm bored" she pouted, trying to worm her way out of his grip. Her arms were pinned at her sides and she was struggling to loosen his hold.

"Happy! Wake up" Alex whined, nipping playfully at Hap's Adam's apple. With a loud groan, Happy opened his eyes and stretched out, finally releasing Alex from her confines. He leaned back and glanced at the time on the clock.

"Why the fuck are we awake right now?" Happy grumbled, glaring down at Alex. She smiled innocently up at him, earning herself a low growl.

"I can't sleep"

"So that means I'm not allowed to sleep either?" He grumbled, rolling onto his back covering his eyes with his arm that wasn't underneath Alex.

"Well…" Alex started, moving to straddle Happy's hips, "I was hoping instead we could have fun and you can tire me out" she grinned naughtily down at him, trailing a finger around his bare chest and his tattoos. Happy lifted his arm from his face and raised his brows at Alex.

"You woke me up to have sex?" Happy asked, incredulous, "You're crazy, little girl"

"So is that a no?" Alex pouted, moving to climb off him. Happy's hands moved to grip her hips, keeping her in place.

"I never said no" his voice was growing huskier by the minute, thumbs tracing teasing circles above Alex's waistband. "How can I say no when your tits are in my face?" Happy teased, leaning up and biting teasingly at her breasts. A smile broke across Alex's face and she leaned forward, hungrily kissing Happy. His thumbs tucked themselves into her waistband and slipped his boxers off her easily in one swift motion.

Still kind of half-asleep, Happy flipped them so they were both lying down again. Reaching down, Hap pulled her top leg so it was wrapped around his waist. With the same hand, his fingers spread her folds easily, smirking against the kiss as he felt how wet she already was. Her hips bucked into him as his cold fingers brushed against her exposed entrance. Alex's breath caught in her throat at the sensation and her head fell against his shoulder, burying into his neck and lazily suckling on the tender flesh there.

Happy used the hand that was teasing her to tilt her hips towards him. Still half-soft, Happ slid into her wet heat and began lazily thrusting into her. The little gasps escaping her were enough to set his skin on fire, a shiver going down his spine as she bit into the soft spot where his neck joins his shoulder.

Her hands trailed down his chest, tweaking his nipples as she passed them and raking her nails against his toned stomach. One of her hands went around his back and up to his shoulder to pull his chest closer to hers whereas the other continued the journey south, rolling his balls between her fingers. Happy, now hard as a rock, bucked his hips and pushed into Alex harshly causing a squeak to come from the back of her throat, quickly melting into a low moan.

Their bodies moving together in harmony, Alex was quickly approaching her climax and was sure to let Hap know with the breathy whispers into his ear as her head collapsed against his shoulder in ecstasy. Happy was thrusting into her slow and lazy, a stark contrast from the usual brutal pace the couple enjoyed.

Alex's walls clamped tighter around him as she grew closer to her peak, causing his balls to tighten and his thrusts to get sloppier. Sinking her teeth into his taut shoulder, Alex came hard, her body going stiff against Happy's. Her back arched, pressing her closer to Hap's body.

At the sharp pain from the bite, Happy's hips snapped forward in excitement causing Alex to begin shuddering as her orgasm was drawn out.

"Cum in me, _Papi_" Alex moaned into Haps ear, fingertips digging into Happy's biceps. With her words, Happy buried himself in her and spilled his seed deep inside her with a low groan. Alex fused their lips together, swallowing his groan as their tongues danced together in a sloppy mess.

Pulling away, Happy smirked at her in the dim light from the moonlight coming in through the window.

"You gonna be able to sleep now?" his gravelly voice mumbled, causing Alex's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Why can't you be a cheesy romantic for once?" she mumbled sarcastically, turning to face away from Happy with a playful frown. His arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back to his chest and burying his face in her neck with a few wet kisses.

"I love you, Mrs. Lowman" He mumbled into her neck, voice muffled.

"You're a goof" Alex chuckled, shuddering at the sensation of his voice vibrating off her neck.

"I'm _your _goof" Happy teased, biting her neck gently. Alex laughed, pulling away to glance over her shoulder at him.

"You can stop now. It's getting weird" she whispered, shuffling back so she was closer to him. "Night, cowboy" Alex mumbled, giving in to sleep easily with Hap following shortly after her.

* * *

The club had called lockdown earlier that day so Alex was sat on a chair in the corner of the clubhouse with a sleeping Max pinning her to the chair. The room was full of family and friends alike but Alex was quietly reading some fantasy book she had stolen from Juice's room earlier.

"Everyone out! Now!" Jax shouted to a full clubhouse, shocking Alex and scaring a sleeping Max awake. Immediately, the room erupted in panic and Alex tossed the book away shushing a crying Max. Koz appeared at her side suddenly, grabbing Max and rushing out the doors with both of the dogs hot at his heels.

"What are you doing in here still?" Happy yelled as he reached her, picking her up and carrying her like a child.

"Abels in the backroom!" Alex yelled frantically, trying desperately to get out of Haps arms. Happy held her tighter, making it across the parking lot to the gathering crowd. Once Alex was back on two feet, she moved to get back into the clubhouse only to be held back again by Happy gripping her wrist and tugging her harshly back into his chest and holding her there.

"Jax is getting him" he spoke into her ear just as Jax and Chibs appeared in the doorway, running frantically. As soon as they appeared, Al spun to bury her face into Happy's chest in time to feel the heat from the explosion on her back. When her ears finally stopped ringing, Alex lifted her eyes and immediately spotted Max making grabby hands for her and Hap. Reaching out, Happy took Max and hugged him close.

"I'll take Max, Grump and Ophelia home. Anyone who needs a bed is welcome to one of the couches" Alex muttered, beginning to dig through her pockets for her car keys. Hap grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"You okay?" he asked, searching her eyes for any kind of hint to how she was feeling. Alex averted her eyes and began digging through the small bag of clothes she had packed earlier that Koz had thought to grab on his way out. "Al" Happy tried again to get her attention, his voice sterner now. To his annoyance, she kept digging through the bag, ignoring him. Hap grabbed her wrist again, wrenching her towards him so she was forced to look at him.

"What do you want me to say, Hap?!" Alex yelled suddenly, drawing a lot of wandering eyes from people who had never seen the couple arguing before. Most of the people around them had never heard Alex raise her voice before, really. The only issue was that her voice wasn't raised out of anger, but out of fear and exasperation. "This is like the fifth time in the past two weeks that you almost died, Happy! Except for this time that almost included our babies. I think I'm allowed to be a little fucking freaked out" she snapped, her voice cracking halfway through and becoming watery as a flood of tears hit her. And for the second time, Alex shocked the crowd of people around them. The usually brutally calm woman who was so similar to the god damn _Tacoma Killer_ was having a full meltdown in the middle of the parking lot while the clubhouse burned in the background.

Panicked, Happy handed Max off to whoever was closest so he could pull Alex into his chest before she managed to give herself a panic attack. Within seconds his cotton t-shirt was soaked from her tears and he was ushering her out behind the garage for a little bit of privacy. Once they were kind of hidden from prying eyes, Hap held her out at arm's length and glanced over her crying face.

"What's really wrong?"

"Bodies are dropping so quickly around here, Hap. What do we do when something happens to Max? What do _I _do when something happens to you?" she hiccuped and stuttered, wiping furiously at her tears. "I can't lose you, Happy. You're it for me" her words, while watery, were stern and stubborn. Happy almost laughed at how cheesy her words were while still sounding like a threat but caught himself and pressed a hard kiss to Alex's lips to cut her off.

"You don't have to worry about me, little girl. We're going straight. Gettin' outta guns and into more legitimate business"

"Yeah, pussy, I know" Alex sniffled, raking her fingers through her hair nervously. "I'm exhausted, I feel like I need to vomit and I just wanna fall asleep with you but I know there's club stuff to do. I'm so goddamn hormonal that all I want is to have a good cry" she was rambling, frustrated tears still falling at a steady pace.

"So cry"

"I already am and I really don't want to be."

"Then what do you want, Al? I can't do anything if you don't talk" Hap was getting sick of it, knowing there was more shit he had to handle after his crying old lady.

"I want my husband to be able to come home with me and hold me while I cry and be normal for once! But instead, you have to go deal with this shit and I'm gonna stay up all night worried and freaking out" Alex's voice raised as she spoke, voice cracking from tears and exhaustion.

"Actually," Jax's drawl came from behind her. He was puffing on a cigarette, offering Alex a tired smirk before he continued. "We can't do anything while cops are here. Everyone is heading home and we'll meet again in the mornin'. Head on home and get some rest, darlin" He offered her another smile before tossing his cigarette and disappearing back around the corner. Alex turned back to Happy with a frown, leaning onto her toes and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"I know I'm crazy most of the time, baby, but I'm so fuckin' full of hormones that even I get tired of myself. You don't have to put up with me and my psycho ass" Alex mumbled, tears coming to a slow. Happy shook his head at her words, cradling her head in his large hands.

"You're not crazy, little girl. You're carryin' our kid while taking care of another and still putting up with Koz and me." Happy praised her as he pulled her tighter against him. "Now, let's get your moody ass home"


	22. twenty-two

Legs tangled together, sheets resting around their waists, hair splayed across the pillows, Alex and Happy were a sight to behold the next morning. When they had gotten home, Alex had a full freakout again; this time in the comfort of their bedroom. Happy had panicked and consoled her the only way he knew how, fucking her brains out until she was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Now, their alarm was about to go off any minute and Happy was hesitantly waiting for Alex to wake up to see if she was feeling any better.

When the loud beeping filled their room, Hap was already awake and ready to comfort his wife if needed. Alex woke slowly, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun peeking through the window.

"Morning, baby" Alex mumbled, stretching out her back with a loud groan. The shirt she was wearing slid up and the crow tattooed on her hip winked at Happy.

"Feeling better?" Hap asked hesitantly, tearing his eyes away from her hip unwillingly. Alex opened her eyes and offered him a lazy smile.

"I had my two allotted cries for the year. I have to feel better" she shrugged, moving closer to Hap and running her cold feet up his legs. Hap glared at her actions and gave her a playful smack on the ass.

"Now, I need you to listen to me carefully" Alex mumbled, scooting closer to Happy. He instinctively pulled her closer. Alex smiled naughtily, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear before she continued. "Make coffee and breakfast, I feel like pancakes"

Happy pulled back and glared at Alex, "You're such a tease sometimes" he muttered before climbing out of bed.

Dressed in one of Kozik's t shirts and a pair of shorts, Alex smiled tiredly as she grabbed the steaming mug of coffee Hap was handing her as soon as she walked into the kitchen. The warm liquid hit her tongue and made her relax immediately, settling the mug on the counter as she crossed the kitchen to Happy standing at the stove. Alex wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her head into his back and inhaling his scent. Leather, smoke, the fading scent of his cologne and his spearmint toothpaste. Happy's muscles were tense, flexing under her cheek as he flipped the pancakes on the stove.

"You wanna wake up Max?" his gruff voice mumbled, pulling Alex's head from the cotton of his tank top. She nodded even though he wouldn't see and disappeared from the kitchen to Max's room. The door was cracked open and when Alex peeked in, she saw the small boy cuddling both of their dogs. She whistled quietly, immediately catching Grumpy's attention and causing the big pitbull to lumber off the bed and trot over to her. Opie, the big girl they had rescued from the dog fighting ring stayed on the bed but raised her head to look at Alex in the doorway.

"Ophelia, come on. Let's go" Alex ordered, using the dogs full name and watching as that really caught her attention. Max rolled over and whined as the body heat from the dog disappeared, reaching desperately as Opie left him.

"Max, bud. It's time to get up. Dad's making breakfast" Alex smiled, sitting on the bed and pushing the hair from the toddlers forehead. He smiled at her, an awkward toothy grin, and moved to climb out of bed.

"Morning, Mama!" he called, running out of the room and disappearing before Alex could even stop him. By the time a very confused Alex made it into the kitchen, Max was sat in his highchair with a pancake in hand and throwing the occasional piece to the dogs.

"Hap," Alex mumbled, sidling up next to him as he finished cooking the rest of their breakfast. "He called me Mama" she sounded as confused as she felt, causing Happy to laugh at her. Alex pouted and smacked Happy on the arm for laughing at her.

"You should be excited or happy or something. Not confused" he defended himself, turning the stove element off.

"Very well could be that our child has been abducted by aliens and replaced" Alex mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Happy glanced at her with a raised brow and a smirk, putting three pancakes onto a plate and offering to his grumpy wife. Al's frown broke into a goofy smile as she accepted the plate, noticing Hap had made a smiley face out of blueberries on top of the stack.

"Did Max get a smiley too? Or am I special?" Alex teased, sitting at her spot at the table and promptly digging into her breakfast.

"You're special, that's for sure" Hap teased as he sat down with his own plate of food, dodging the blueberry Alex threw at his face. Max was giggling as he watched Grumpy catch the flying berry, clapping excitedly at the dog. Alex smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Max's dark hair.

"You heard from Jax yet?" Alex asked, making small talk as she ate. Happy nodded, wiping his hands on his jeans as he swallowed.

"Meeting at Gems then heading north to meet with a few charters"

"Fuck. Want me to head over with you? Not like I can go to work" she mumbled. Happy shook his head, nodding towards Max who was ignorant to their conversation as he ate, still mostly asleep.

"Spend time with the kid, make sure he's okay. Maybe go to the doctor and see if the other one is good too" Happy suggested, reaching over and rubbing Alex's growing bump. She smiled at him, holding his hand to her stomach for just a second longer, tangling their fingers together and savouring the moment.

"Hey! Good news" Alex cheered as Hap answered, walking out of the hospital with Max holding onto her hand. They made their way over to the old sedan Alex was driving since Jax had rolled her old car down a hill.

"Baby is fine! Completely normal and strong" the relief that washed over her as she finally said it out loud was amazing. Happy laughed disbelievingly, shaking his head side to side.

"I got good news too, little girl" he cut off her excited rambling as she clipped Max into his car seat. "Quinn transferred to SAMCRO" he continued, hearing Alex squeal excitedly.

"Tell him congratulations and that I expect him over for dinner tonight to celebrate"

"Will do, little girl" Happy smirked, knowing how excited Alex truly was. At least dinner would be amazing after a stressful few days.

"Okay, well I just called to tell you that our girl doing good"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Our GIRL?"

"Shit."

Alex wolf whistled as she walked into their large garage to find Happy working on his bike wearing only a pair of low slung basketball shorts. Glancing up from what he was doing, Happy smirked as he saw the outfit his wife was wearing. Being pregnant in the summer sucked. Being pregnant in the california summer sun? A whole 'nother ball park. She was wearing a sports bra paired with a pair of booty shorts that Hap _loved_ the way they hugged the curve of her ass. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an attempt to keep it from sticking to her neck from sweat. Happy moved to stand up, fully prepared to head inside to have fun with his wife.

"No! Don't get up!" Alex stopped him, her voice urgent. Happy froze, giving Alex a confused look. She smiled sheepishly, moving over to him.

"I just came to ask you something…" she mumbled, embarassed. "Where is the ice cream scoop? I can't seem to find it" Hap couldn't help but laugh. The last little while he had noticed Alex behaving weirdly and misplacing things often. Jax had to explain 'baby brain' to him so he could understand what was going on.

"I bet you it's in the freezer. You keep leaving it in the container" Happy chuckled, wiping the grease on his hands onto a dirty rag that was hanging off the handlebars of his bike. Alex nodded and turned to go back into the house when Hap grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug, hands resting on her ass and fiddling with the hem.

"Haven't had a chance to talk about what you said on the phone this morning" Happy mumbled against her hair as he held her tight. Alex chuckled before pulling away. It was too hot to be held, no matter how much she wanted Hap to just hold her for a few minutes.

"A girl. The nurse let it slip as I was scheduling the next appointment" Alex smiled hesitantly, letting out a shaky nervous breath.

"Holy fuck"

"I know. I don't think I can deal with a girl" Alex breathed, terrified of the pain that was to come for her. Happy snorted out a laugh, pulling his slipping basketball shorts up higher on his hips. Alex's eyes followed the movement and Happy almost laughed as she subconsciously licked her lips.

"Lets go get you that ice cream, Al" Happy grinned, gently leading Alex out of the garage with a large hand on the small of her back. "And we should probably get started on supper for Quinn" he mentioned. Alex gasped, having totally forgot about her offer to have the large man over for supper to celebrate.

"It's okay, little girl. I figured you would forget so I ordered pizza" Happy chuckled, earning himself a playful slap on the chest.


	23. twenty-three

"Five fucking months" Alex swore, staring at her protruding stomach in the mirror. Happy was sat on the bed behind her, watching as Alex poked and prodded her stomach. "You know, I don't think I was made to carry another baby. I'm like ten pounds heavier than I was with Max. I feel like a whale, Hap" Alex pouted, seconds away from having a meltdown. Thanks, hormones. Happy's eyes widened as he saw where her thought process was going, standing off the bed and pulling Alex's back against his chest. He caught her gaze in the mirror, hands caressing her enlarged stomach lovingly.

"You're the sexiest little whale I've ever seen" Hap mumbled, sliding his hand down the front of Alex's shorts. She raised a brow at him through the mirror, unconsciously tilting her hips into his grasp as he cupped her mound.

"You're insatiable, Cowboy" Alex giggled, moving a hand back to pull Happy by the neck closer to her. He happily buried his face in her neck, sucking the tender flesh between his teeth. Two long fingers slipped between her folds, flicking at the bundle of nerves before slipping into her entrance. Happy's eyes were locked on hers in the mirror, enjoying the way her jaw went slack and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Alex leaned into his hand, bouncing slightly on his fingers as she moaned filthily.

"That's right, baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers" Happy mumbled in her ear, sucking her ear lobe between his teeth. Alex collapsed against Happy's chest as his free hand slipped under her loose shirt and began pinching and pulling at her nipples.

A puddle of hormones and whimpers, Alex watched in the mirror as Happy lowered them to the floor. She was leaning against his body, encased in his denim-clad thighs. Her shorts had disappeared and she got a full view of herself before her eyes rolled back as Happy inserted a third finger splitting her even farther.

"Eyes open, little girl" Happy growled into her ear, his hand that had been toying with her nipples pulling one harshly. Alex's eyes shot open at the sharp pain, her fingertips digging harshly into Happy's thighs. Her husband's smug face stared back at her as he finger fucked her viciously. Alex was helpless and watched as Happy's eyes grew completely black as her inner walls clamped down around his fingers.

"F-fuck, Hap!" she panted, hips rolling into the friction of his hand against her clit. Happy kept going, pushing her through her orgasm as her body went stiff and she let out a silent scream. Suddenly, his hands disappeared from her body and Alex pushed herself into a seated position to glare at Happy. Instead, she came face to face with his hand extended to help her off the ground. Alex took it gratefully, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Happy chuckled at her flushed complexion, pulling her into a hug and pressing a tender kiss to the crown of her head.

"You're so beautiful. Don't you dare ever think otherwise. Pregnant or not." Happy ordered, slapping her ass. Alex bit her lip, her hands locking together behind his neck. Before he could pull away, Alex pulled him down into a heated kiss.

"You're too good to me. I love you, cowboy" she whispered.

* * *

Kozik, Happy and Alex were sitting on the back porch watching as Max played with the two large Pitbulls in the yard. Alex was tucked into Happy's side while Koz lounged back in a chair with a grin.

"You hear 'bout Jax and Tara taking a restraining order out on Gemma?" Koz asked suddenly, lighting a cigarette as Al and Hap absorbed the information.

"Why?" Alex asked, confused.

"Apparently Gem kicked Tara in the stomach and caused a miscarriage" Koz explained. Somehow, Alex highly doubted that was the truth.

"Gemma loves those kids way too much for me to believe that" Happy grumbled, Alex nodding her acceptance.

"Shits fucked up. Good thing I'm outta that" Al mumbled, staring at the little boy giggling as he was pinned to the ground and being licked in the face by the two dogs. Happy followed her gaze and let out a sharp whistle to get the dogs to leave the boy alone, satisfied when they both immediately lumbered over and onto the deck to sit at their feet. Max was close behind them, giggling as Kozik pulled the boy onto his lap.

"It's almost bedtime for you, Max. Why don't we go get ready for bed and read a book?" Koz asked the little boy, grinning at the eager smile the boy gave. He loved when Koz read him bedtime stories since the blonde usually put on different voices for the characters.

"All right, little man. Say goodnight to Mom and Dad" Koz put Max down and he immediately climbed into his father's lap, wrapping his chubby arms around Happy's neck.

"Nigh' Nigh', Daddy" Max smiled, pressing a kiss to Hap's cheek. Alex grinned as Max pulled her to join the hug, pressing a kiss to her own cheek.

"Nigh' Nigh', Al" Max grinned before climbing off his parent's laps and running into the house.

The couple sat in silence for a few moments before Happy broke the silence.

"What you thinkin' bout doing for work since the shops shut for the next bit?" his gruff voice broke her from her thoughts. Alex let out a deep sigh, playing with Happy's fingers absentmindedly.

"Guess I could always start working at Diosa" she teased, chancing a glance at Happy. His glare was enough to dissolve her into a fit of giggles.


	24. twenty-four

**pls accept a longer one to apologize for how shitty i am for disappearing for months and coming back with a teeny tiny one :)**

* * *

Happy had been home for a few days after being on the road before Alex broached the subject during the early morning as they waited for their alarm to go off signalling their need to leave the warm confines of their bed.

"So I've been thinking" Alex began, earning herself a confused look from Happy. Usually, when she started with those words he either ended up fixing something or getting yelled at. "I think we should move Ma into the spare room"

Happy nearly snorted in laughter at her words. Not that they were funny, instead because they were the opposite of what he was expecting. Alex quirked a brow at him when he didn't respond right away.

"It's a great idea" he mumbled, kissing her forehead before stepping away, "Why?"

"I don't like knowing how far she is as she gets sicker" Alex pouted, a hand subconsciously moving to rub her belly. Happy's hand settled on top of hers, lacing their fingers together.

"We can start working on getting the spare room ready for her this weekend," Happy told her with a small grin. "Got plans for today? I got shit to do at Scoops"

"Max is going to daycare while I job search. I might stop by Scoops later if you're around" Alex told him, grinning as he rolled them so Alex was straddling him. He leaned up and caught her lips with his own, deepening the kiss immediately. Alex complied easily, her fingertips gripping at his bare chest desperately.

"Daddy!" Max interrupted their brief makeout session by climbing into the bed. Alex pulled away and glanced down at their toddler with a tight smile. Happy smirked before letting Max settle under his arm and curl into his side. Alex pouted, grinding her hips down onto Hap's letting him feel how wet she was through their clothes. Happy's smirk grew wider, _thank god for pregnancy hormones_.

Alex leaned down and pressed one more lingering kiss on Hap's lips before climbing off her husband's lap and making her way to their ensuite bathroom. The water for the shower turned on and Happy waited very impatiently for Max to fall back asleep so he could escape and join Alex in the shower. It didn't take long for the toddler's brown eyes to fall heavy with sleep once again.

Alex was just finishing rinsing the shampoo from her hair when the shower door closed again, Happy's naked form on full display as he pulled her into his chest. Alex smiled naughtily, pressing a harsh kiss to his lips before sinking to her knees.

"Baby, you don't have t-" Happy's words evaporated into a low hiss as Alex took his half hard member into her mouth. Her tongue lapped at his head while her cheeks hollowed out creating a glorious feeling of suction for Happy. His fingers immediately tangled in her hair and guided her gently as she continued her ministrations eagerly. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft, swallowing him into her throat and working him with the muscles there. Happy dissolved into a mess of groans as Alex swallowed around him harshly. Her wet air was sticking to her back, allowing Happy a full view of her engorged tits. Alex's hand that wasn't pumping his cock as she blew him trailed down her body and started playing with her clit. Once Happy noticed her seeking her own pleasure he pulled her off of him and yanked her to stand. She pouted at him, disappointed at the lack of contact until he spun her and guided her hands to the wall for balance. He cradled her body against his as he slid into her from behind, relishing in the low moan he was able to pull from her so easily.

"Hap, please" Alex groaned as he pumped into her slowly. She was desperate for release and eager for it to come quickly. Happy smirked, continuing with his slow pace as his hand snaked around her to grip snugly at her throat. Alex pushed back onto him, panting heavily as Happy continued his assault on her tight hole. He picked up the pace, thrusting into her deliciously fast as she cried out. Alex's walls fluttered around him, pulling him deeper into her. Happy moaned lowly, biting her shoulder and bringing his free hand down in a sharp slap on her ass. The sound echoed through the bathroom, the pain mixed with the pleasure sent Alex over the edge and had her tightening around Happy like a vice. He followed shortly afterwards, spilling deep inside her with a deep grunt. Alex layed against the cold tile of the shower, relishing in the feeling against her hot skin as Happy smiled to himself as he watched their mixed juices flow from her pussy.

"Thank you" Alex cried, still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Happy couldn't help but smile bigger as he heard her, his ego swelling.

* * *

"What do you mean the chinese have my husband?" Alex yelled as she waddled into Scoops as fast as her swollen pregnancy feet would let her. She had gotten off the phone with Chibs not long before and after hearing the news of Happy's situation she had immediately turned the car around and sped towards the new SAMCRO clubhouse.

"Calm down, Darlin'. He's fine, they're just using him as leverage." Jax drawled from his seat in a booth, trying to calm the irate woman. Alex spun and glared at him, prepared to slap him across the face for his lax attitude before Kozik's smiling face appeared in front of her.

"Calm down, Ally. He's safe, baby. Promise" Koz pulled her into his chest, holding his best friend that he knew was wavering on a fine line between mad and scared. The last thing the club needed was to deal with Hap once they found out that Jax had made Al cry.

"How come it had to be Hap? Why not someone else?" Alex mumbled into Kozik's chest, sniffling through her words. "Not in a mean way. I love all of you guys but it's bath day for Max and he won't bathe unless it's with Hap" Alex mumbled, gaining her laughs from the members sitting in the ice cream shop.

"We're doing everything we can to get him back as soon as possible, doll" Tig spoke from his place at the counter. Alex pulled back from Koz's chest and wiped the frustrated tears from her cheeks. She shot the wild-haired man a small smile, appreciating his words before she settled into the closest seat to her.

"Is there actually any ice cream behind that counter?" She asked, voice small. Chuckie, who had been standing there silently smiled wide and nodded. "Do you got cookie dough, Chuck?" She asked the man, grinning when he nodded again and began scooping her a large serving. Once she had the ice cream set on the table in front of her, Alex turned back to the club members.

"So. Tell me exactly why the Chinese have Hap? All or nothing, Jackson." She asked, settling in to enjoy her ice cream as Jax launched into the story including all the details

"So all in all they're using him as a bartering chip? Why not take Kozik? He's much less annoying" Alex mumbled, earning herself a playful glare from her blond friend.

"Were talking about the same Happy, right?" Ratboy asked from the counter where he was nursing a beer. "Sorry, Al, but Hap is one scary son of a bitch"

"You've never seen him when he's deadset on trying to annoy people" Kozik added, chuckling. Alex made a face, turning to look at Kozik.

"How much you wanna bet he'll do that stupid laugh of his?" she asked, knowing that Kozik was the only one in the room who was privy to the laugh she was referring to. Koz grimaced, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Let's hope not too much. He might annoy them into killing him" he joked, watching Alex's face to see if he had spooked her or not. Alex glared at him, smacking his hand away.

"Don't joke about that!" she spat, finishing her ice cream quickly and moving to the door of the ice cream shop. "Call me when he shows back up, please" she called over her shoulder as she left. There was a chorus of agreeance from the men before the door shut behind her.

* * *

By the time Happy showed back up at their house, it was late in the evening the next day and he stank of blood and gunpowder. He found Alex lying on the couch with Max, watching some stupid cartoon the kid was infatuated with. They both were holding a bowl of ice cream, obviously bought from Scoops at some point. Happy chuckled at the sight of the two of them, Alex sitting sideways with her bowl of ice cream resting on her bump while Max sat in between her legs facing the television with his ice cream finished and on the floor being licked clean by Grumpy. The toddler kept opening his mouth and silently demanding more ice cream, which Alex begrudgingly obliged.

"You two been like this all day?" Happy's deep voice broke the silence of the room, alarming his little family who were too indulged in their ice cream to notice his arrival.

"Daddy!" Max cheered through a mouthful of the frozen treat, jumping from his spot on the couch and running to his father. Happy picked him up and rested the boy on his hip, watching with a wicked grin as Alex heaved herself off the low sofa with a grunt.

"How was your sleepover with the Chinese?" Alex hummed as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Happy smiled as she left the taste of ice cream on his lips, his free arm wrapping around her and giving her ass a playful squeeze.

"It sucked but at least they fed me. Fucking tasty too" He grinned, moving into the kitchen. Alex gave chase, moving to the stove and easily piling him up a dish of leftovers. With his dinner in the microwave and a beer in Happy's hand, Alex leaned against the counter and listened to Happy make conversation with their soon to be three year old.

"Then Mama and I went outside and she worked on Daddy's birfday present" Max grinned proudly, telling Happy of his day. Once again, the boy had gone to daycare while Alex job searched. Not a whole lot of places in the small town were willing to hire a woman who was close to six months pregnant.

"Oh? Mama's working on my birthday present?" Happy asked, glancing at his wife who was busy grabbing his food from the beeping microwave. She had glanced back at the use of the name, relishing in the fact that Max called her Mama when he spoke about her. At least the little bugger knew she was Mama and not always 'Al'.

"Maxwell! We agreed we weren't going to tell Daddy what we were doing in the garage!" Alex teasingly scolded the boy, knowing he could never keep a secret from his Daddy. The boy giggled, climbing off Happy's lap so the man could eat his dinner.

"I think it's bedtime soon, little man. How about you start saying good night?" Alex asked, gesturing for the little boy to hug his dad goodnight. Max obliged, pressing a loud kiss to Happy's cheek before running off to find Kozik to say goodnight.

When Max appeared again, he was clad in a pair of pyjamas and holding his stuffed dog from Uncle Chibs in his arms.

"Story please" he whispered, sleepily. His little fist rubbed at his eyes before reaching to get picked up. Alex obliged, settling him around her big bump before leaning and pressing a kiss to Happy's head.

Once his dinner was finished and the dish was cleaned and put away, Happy went in search of his wife who had yet to come back from putting Max to bed. He pushed open the door to Max's room to find the toddler quietly playing with the stuffed dog and Alex sleeping on his bed, a book resting open on her chest.

"Quiet, Daddy. Mama sleep" Max spoke without looking up. Happy grinned at the sight and couldn't stop himself from snapping a picture on his burner phone.

"Okay, dude. It's your turn to sleep" Happy told the toddler as he snaked his arms under Alex's body. Once he had picked her up, Max snuggled into the warm spot Al's body had left and was almost instantly asleep. Happy easily adjusted his grip to turn the light off and shut the door.

With Alex settled into their own bed, Happy climbed in behind her sleeping form and let himself fall into the first deep sleep he had in what felt like days.


End file.
